Believe In Me
by Rinoica
Summary: What happens when you can’t trust the person you love the most? How to live with it? Is it even possible? Do you still want to fight, or it’s better to give up? -squinoa – romance.
1. Return of a Knight

Believe in Me

Authors Note: Hello everybody!!! This is my first fanfiction; so... don't get mad at me if it isn't good! ;)  First, I would like to thank Exhile87, because she inspired me to write this, (Her fics are GREAT!!!) and Dark Raion, for writing best squinoas I've ever read. Second, I would thank, my friend Nikola cuz I know he'll read this and tell me his honest opinion (U will, right?). And the last, but not the least, big THANX to Square Soft for creating such an extraordinary and fantastic game (FF8 'course)! I don't own anything (poor me) except my ideas (so don't sue me)! (Words in ~...~ are thoughts.)

P.S. My mother tongue isn't English; so sorry if there are some mistakes. 

Rinoica (majasverko@yahoo.com)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 1 – Return of a Knight***

It was silent sunny morning. Although it was still early, many students were outside, on the beach near Balamb, to swim or just enjoy sea and sun. 

Squall had just waked up, and he was lying on his bed and thinking, as usual. He could hear other students, down on the beach, having fun, but he didn't really wanted to go out there alone. ~_It would be nice to go with Rinoa, but she's in Balamb ... I think I'll wait her in Cafeteria.  Maybe Zell is there already._ ~

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

~_It's so peaceful here_. ~ Thought Rinoa while she was walking through Balamb. She liked to go there on her own, to see what's new in shops, and rest from all that noise in Balamb Garden. Well, she wasn't alone Angelo was with her. He ran from one side to another, full of life as always, until he didn't notice a cat one girl was holding in her arms. 

"ROARGH" He ran toward them and the cat jumped away. 

"Li'l, come here! Lily!" girl yelled.

"Angelo! Behave yourself! ANGELO!" Rinoa ran after him.  The cat climbed upon the tree and Angelo loudly tried to reach her.

"Bad boy, you scared li'l catty!" Rinoa punched him tenderly. Angelo lay down and gave her a sad look like if he wanted to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, he won't do it again." Rinoa said to the girl. "By the way, I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly, and this is Angelo." When he heard his name Angelo happily waved with his tail.

"Hey!" Said Rinoa, pretending she is angry. "I'm still angry at you!" But Angelo saw her smiling eyes and he jumped on Rinoa merrily.

"Oh I give up!" Said Rinoa smiling at Angelo.

"Don't worry, it's okay, really." Girl said quietly, forcing a smile. "I'm Elly Liverel, and this is Lilly, Oh...I almost forgot, do you know where Balamb Garden is, I'm kinda lost?"

"Sure I know!! I'm going there right now! C'mon, I'll show you!" 

"So you're one of the students who defeated Ultimecia a year ago? Really?" Elly said calmly.

~_She doesn't sound excited not even surprised. Strange._ ~ Thought Rinoa. 

Which garden did you come from?" She asked.

"Well, I recently passed SeeD test in new, Esthar Garden," Elly answered." but I was there just for a few months.  

"Then you must be really good! Look, we're already here, come on, you must see Headmaster right?"

"Yea, but I'll go later."

~ _Why is she looking so sad?_ ~

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

It was so silent in Cafeteria when Squall entered. He could hear only Zell yelling.

"Heya buddy! So you decided to get up finally! Could you pass me one more hotdog, pleease! 

~_Geez, he'll never change_. ~ Squall took a Sprite and two hotdogs.

"Here, your hotdog, one day or another you'll turn into one!"

"Who cares, I luuuuv them! Wait.... This was a joke, right?! What's happening to ya pal? 

Where's our old Squall? 

".... Whatever." 

"What a relief, it is you after all" Zell laughed.

"......" Squall slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Did you see anybody? It's like they all disappeared."

"Rinoa is in Balamb, she should be back soon. Selphie prepared a surprise to Irvine at the beach, she and Rinoa giggled all night about it. I duno about Quistis."

"So we ale all alone, would you mind to giv me youl Splite, I'm soo thlsty." Said Zell with almost all hot-dog in his mouth.

"Sure, did you finish that hotdog? I would like to go out and wait for Rinoa."

"Yea, lets go, I'm bored anyway."

Squall and Zell were waiting for Rinoa near main directory chatting. Zell couldn't even dream about relaxed conversation with Squall a year ago, but he had changed a lot since then.

"What happened with that Library girl anyway, anything interesting?" Asked Squall.

"Don't mention her, please!" Zell said nervously.

"What happen'? Something serious?"

"She said I'm not her type, that I'm always overreacting!!! Can you believe it?!

~_Actually, yes!_ ~  "Don't worry, you'll find a girl who will like your overreacting!" Said Squall pretending to be serious.  

"What?!?" Yelled Zell punching the air around Squall! "I'm not overreacting!!"

"Whatever..." Said Squall with a smile. "Look, there's Rinoa" ~ _She's beautiful today._ ~

"Wow, who's that girl?" Zell asked. ~_She is beautiful!_ ~ He thought.

Girl had a short violet dress and a black jacket. Li'l cat was sleeping in her arms. She had long, dark brown hair. Zell couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Heya guys!" Said Rinoa when she came near them.

Squall went near her and whispered "Hi my angel" while giving her a kiss. ~ _Somebody is in a good mood today!_ ~ She thought. 

"Heya." Said Zell still looking at Elly. "Who's your new friend?" He asked.

"Oh, yea, this is Elly, she's a new SeeD from Esthar. Elly, those are Zell, my good friend and Squall, my boyfriend. She said looking at Squall with big smile. He was smiling too. He was kinda happy today; it was a nice morning.

Zell was looking into Elly's eyes. She had beautiful, deep eyes. He couldn't decide if they are brown or green, but they looked kinda empty, sad. ~ _Strange, she looks so sad_. ~

He wasn't the first one to notice it.

*Announcement: Squall Leonhart, please come to my office. *

After that crash in FH Headmaster had new office that could be entered from third floor, but he just recently started to use it. It was nice and cozy place.

"Looks like I have to go." Squall said and kissed Rinoa on her forehead.

"Bye bye, my knight" She said smiling.

"We'll wait you in cafeteria." Said Zell

"Ok, see ya." Said Squall.

"C'mon Elly, I'll show you where the best hot dogs are made." Said Zell. Rinoa giggled quietly.

Elly smiled. ~_I like this guy, he's kinda cute but..._~ Her smile disappeared.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall went to the elevator thinking why would Cid wanted to see him. ~_Maybe another mission, hope not I was happy to have this week off.  ~ _

He hit the F3 button.

When he entered the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. ~ _No! He can't be here!_ ~

"What is he doing here?" Squall asked trying to stay calm. 

"Commander, Seifer's return has been accepted after proving that he was possessed while our war with Ultimecia."

_~ What the... Possessed? And you believe him...~_

"As you know," Cid continued, "yesterday was a SeeD test and three students passed it, including Seifer. He has a big potential and I expect you two to cooperate. "

~_This can't be real!_ ~ "May I go now?" Squall asked. ~ _Possessed?_ ~ He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"One more thing, tomorrow night is a SeeD party, and you should be there as our commander together with your teem... And Squall, Seifer, I don't want any troubles in my garden, understood?"

"Understood" Seifer answered politely.

~_Like if I'm the one who's causing them._ ~ 

"Squall?"

"...Yea." He said not looking at Seifer.

"You may go now." Cid said.

Squall turned around and started walking toward the door. He stopped near Seifer.

"Stay away from Rinoa" He said slowly and walked out.

~_Is he crazy or what? He can't take him back! That guy is dangerous!_ ~Squall thought while he was walking toward Cafeteria. ~ _And the day started so nice._ ~

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa, Zell and Elly were sitting in Cafeteria. Zell had ordered one hot-dog for him and one for Elly. Rinoa giggled quietly, but no one noticed that. 

~_I can't believe,_ ~ she giggled again ~ _Zell is so much interested in Elly that he forgot to eat his hotdog!_ ~ She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Hey, look who's coming!" She yelled happily.

"Hi Rinny! Hi Zell! Who's your friend?" Selphie entered the Cafeteria cheerful as always and Irvine was right behind her. He was all wet. It was obvious that this was Selphie's fault because he was pretending to be angry with her but everyone could see that this was very amusing to him.

"This is Elly, Elly those are Selphie and Irvine" Zell introduce them before Rinoa could even open her mouth.

"Irvine what happened?" Zell asked when he noticed Irvine's wet clothes.

"Oh nothing, Sefie just wanted a breakfast on the beach in FIVE A.M., and she FORGOT to tell me that this breakfast includes a wet surprise!" Irvine answered pretending he is mad.

Selphie and Rinoa giggled.

"I just wanted to see the sunrise from the water, Irvy didn't want to jump in so ... I helped him."

"I better go change." Irvine said and left.

Quistis entered looking at Irvine."What happened to him?"

"It's a looong story." Rinoa laughed.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall went to the Cafeteria and sat down without a word. He was so mad that he forgot about the others in the room.

"Squall, what happened?" Rinoa was worried. He looked around himself and saw puzzled looks on his friends' faces.

"...Seifer is back at Garden, they say he was possessed, that he didn't know what he was doing." 

~ _Yea right._ ~ Zell almost started to laugh, "This one's good..." Than he saw Squall's more than serious face "...Oh, you're not joking... WHAT!? HE'S BACK!?"

Squall slapped a hand to his forehead. 

Rinoa was terrified but she didn't want to show it, she was worried about Squall's reaction. He looked cool as always, but she could tell he was mad. She was worried he could do something stupid.

Squall saw Rinoa's frightened look "Don't worry Rinny, he won't hurt you, I won't let him."

"They can't let HIM back. He...HE...I'll..." Zell yelled while punching the air around him "I'll show him! "~ _Why does he always have to overreact?_ ~ 

"Zell calm down, please." Squall said annoyed.

"They just let him back? Like if nothing happened?" Quistis was still confused.

"It looks like, he passed SeeD exam yesterday."

"Sorry, who is that Seifer guy?" Elly asked.

"He was Ultimecia's knight" Selphie answered. She was unusually quiet Seifer return was scaring her too.

"But..." Quistis was interrupted by somebody's loud entrance in Cafeteria. Everybody turned around to see who is making all that noise. They saw Seifer.

"What the hell are you doing here" Squall was mad.

"Well, dear puberty-boy, I'm now a SeeD as you are. I can go wherever I want!" ~_Great work jackass! You really know how to screw it up. I really should shut up sometimes. _~ 

"You...YOU didn't have any right to become a SeeD," Zell had freaked out "YOU... were a sorceress's knight!!"

Everybody stared at him except Squall, who put head in his hands. Zell realized what had he said and lowered his had, but it was to late.

"You don't have to freak out, I just wanted to apologise. So sorry guys" ~I said that at loud? ~  

Seifer left leaving silence behind him. 

"I should go to the headmaster." Elly interrupted silence. Other barely noticed her. 

~_Seifer saying sorry? Something's wrong. _~ Selphie was confused.

"I don't know if I should believe him," Squall was talking to himself. "To many things had happened."

"Maybe he is telling true, maybe he is really sorry, I've never heard him apologise before."   

 Quistis was thinking at loud.

~_And what if he is just pretending?_ ~ Rinoa didn't know what to believe.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

~_Yea right, they believed me for sure. They probably think that I'm playing some sort of a game. Well, I don't blame them._ ~ Seifer was walking toward his new dorm.

"Seifer?"

Seifer turned around and saw his old pals, Rajin and Fujin.

"BACK?"    

"Yea." Seifer smiled.

"You're not mad cuz we abandoned you before, right? We just wanted to help ya, ya know.

We didn't want to fight against ya, ya know. We...YAY! Fu! It hurts, ya know. Why don't ya stop with... Ouch!!!

Seifer laughed silently, it was nice to see that his old friends didn't change. ~ _Friends? Are they still my friends after all?_ ~

"Friends?" He asked.

"AFIRMATIVE!" 

"We were always your friends, ya know." He wanted to continue but he saw Fujin's face. It didn't promise anything good so he stopped.

Seifer laughed.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

When she woke up, she felt something cold against her neck. 

"Say a word and I'll kill you"

~_Seifer? ...... What...what's happening?_ ~ 

They were in a round room. It was dark and creepy. She saw somebody in the centre of the room but it was too dark to se who was it. They were moving toward that person.

"Seifer? Why are you doing this to me?" The last time she was so scared was when she was in space, but Squall was there then and now she was alone.

They were mowing toward a strange woman. It was dark but Rinoa still could recognize her._~ What? It can't be her, she's dead, we...we have defeated her. ~_

"So you brought me young sorceress. Great. Now I'll have my powers back. I'll be even stronger than before, and you, my faithful knight, you will have your reward as soon as I take her powers."  Ultimecia spoke with her dark voice. 

"Sorry babe, nothing personal," Seifer looked at Rinoa and laughed silently "Maybe just a little. You know there's two ways for her to receive your powers. You can give them to her voluntarily or she can kill you. You chose." 

"I won't give her my powers." Rinoa said silently. ~_Squall, where are you? I need you._ ~

Ultimecia laughed, it was a creepy sound. "As you wish." She said and launched a fireball toward Rinoa. Seifer moved away.

In that moment she saw Squall running toward her "RINOA!!" He yelled. He jumped in front of her and fireball hit him. 

"NOOO!"

Squall fell down with a gasp. He was dead. 

Seifer laughed loudly. 

Rinoa screamed.

"SQUALL!!"

She woke up screaming with tears in her eyes. She looked at the clock it was 05:30.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was walking trough main hall trying to calm down. Her eyes were still wet. Her first instinct was to go to Squall. She slightly opened the door to see if he's all right. He gave her extra card-key for his dorm, letting her know that Cid must newer know about it. She didn't want to upset him. She knew he would kill Seifer if he thought she was in danger.  Anyway, it was just a nightmare; it didn't mean anything. Or did it? 

It was so silent in Garden. It was past curfew so she left Angelo in her dorm, she didn't want troubles right now. She decided to go to the Quad, there was beautiful at night. She went there few times with Squall to watch the stars.

When she entered she heard silent sobs so she went to see what's happening. There was a girl sitting on a bench crying silently. Rinoa came to her and recognised her.

"Elly, what's happening?" Rinoa asked softly. Elly looked at her surprised and quickly wiped her tears off. 

"It's nothing, really, I just couldn't sleep." She answered.

"Me neither, do you mind if I join you?"

"'Course not. Hey, you were crying, what's wrong?" 

Rinoa smiled slightly: "Lets make a deal; you tell me why you were crying and I'll tell why I was, Okay?"

"I don't know... it's a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elly looked at her and began: "I came from a small village Elron in great forest north of Esthar, near Trabia Garden. There are few villages like mine in that forest. Some people there have some kind of powers. Nothing special, they have visions sometimes, can feel danger, their magic is stronger and things like that.... I'm ...one of them too."

Elly stopped to se Rinoa's reaction but she didn't react, she just listened carefully.

"Go on."

"There's a myth that tells that elves lived in our forest many centuries ago. It says that they are our descendents and that's why we have that power. In about a year ago strange things started happening. People who had power were disappearing, and if somebody without power were with them he would be killed or couldn't remember what happened. Only thing they remembered was white light." Elly looked at the sky.

"One day I was walking trough the forest with my boyfriend Manuell, we...we wanted to go to the waterfall we used to go every now and then. It's a beautiful place with lots of birds and flowers and clean azure water. It's like a heaven." She closed her eyes. "In one moment Manuell screamed 'Elly look out!' and jumped in front of me. I...I turned around and last thing I saw was white light. Next day they when I woke up I... saw him...dead. He was powerless. He... he sacrificed himself for me." Elly was crying again. Rinoa put her arm around her trying to comfort her.

_~Oh Hyne...~_ "I'm so sorry... I didn't know." 

"It ... it's okay, you're the first one to hear this and it feels little better now that I told you."

"What about your parents?"

"I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was five, Malboro killed them. After their death my aunt was taking care of me, but she never really liked me."

"My mother died too, my father is still alive but we don't get along very well."

Two girls were silent for a moment.

"After that accident," Elly continued. "I went to the Esthar Garden, I wanted a revenge. I knew how to fight and use magic since I was about ten so after a month of training I passed the SeeD exam. When I passed it I went to the Headmaster to tell him about troubles in Elron, but he said that he doesn't have enough SeeDs for that and he suggested me to go to Balamb Garden. So I came here. I made a report on situation to Headmaster Cid yesterday."  

"Did he agree?" Rinoa asked.

"He said that he is going to send few SeeDs to se what's happening. I couldn't pay him much but he was nice, he let me go too."

"Did he say who is going?"

"He said that he is going to inform me tomorrow."

There was silence again. Rinoa was thinking how hard must it be for Elly. ~_I can't even think of what would I do if something happens to Squall. I couldn't live without him. _~ She remembered her nightmare. ~_Poor girl._ ~

"What about you?" Elly looked at Rinoa.

~_What?_ ~ "What about me?"

"Why did you cry?"

"Oh...its nothing, really, just a nightmare." ~_Really scary nightmare_. ~

"Tell me, you will feel better, believe me."

"...You saw that guy Seifer this morning in Cafeteria?" Elly nodded. "He was student here in Garden and we were even together one summer. But then he passed on other side as Ultimecia's knight, now he says that he was possessed but ...who knows. I dreamed that he had captured me and took me to Ultimecia. When she wanted to kill me...Squall had jumped in front of me ...and………he died ... instead of me."

"Don't worry it's just a nightmare, you know that Ultimecia is dead, you were there when she died so you don't have to worry." 

"Yea, you're right, thanks."

"Thank _you, _for listening."

"Anytime," Rinoa smiled. "I should go and try to get some sleep before breakfast, you're going too?"

"No, I'm not sleepy, I'll stay here. Sleep well."

"I'll try."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall looked at the clock, it was 06:05. He had a strange dream, something about Rinoa and him in Winhill trying to catch one red chocobo_. ~Gee, that was strange. ~ _

He realized he wouldn't be able to sleep any more so he dressed up. He decided to go to se if Rinoa is still sleeping.

Squall knocked twice silently; there was no answer. He used a card key she gave him. He slowly opened the door; he didn't want to wake her. As he opened the door, something big jumped on him almost throwing him on the floor.

"Angelo! Be good, you had just jumped on your commander!" Squall said hitting him tenderly on his nose.

"Where's Rinny Angelo?"  Angelo started running trough the main hall.

"Angelo! Wait! Great, how am I going to stop him now."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was walking toward her dorm thinking of her conversation with Elly, when she heard footsteps behind her. It was still dark so it was little creepy. She hurried up when somebody caught her arm; she turned around and saw Seifer. Now she was scared, she wanted to scream but she was petrified by fear. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: I know it was boring, I just hope that it wasn't too boring. Next chapter will be more interesting, promise! Did anyone read this anyway? Well if someone did PLEASE review, any suggestions are welcome. Tell me what you think, I want an honest opinion!

I would want you to vote if you want me to put Seifer & Quistis and Zell & Elly together.

- Ashbear – Thanks, without you, I doubt I would even finish this chapter.


	2. A Perfect Night

A/N: Ashbear and Phoenix Blade - thanx for reviews, it means a lot to me!

*Still don't own Final Fantasy or the characters, except Elly – she's all mine ^_~*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 2 – A Perfect Night***

"Are you all right? You look like if you saw the ghost." Seifer sounded worried.

"I...I'm fine, I guess...it's just that... you scared me, that's all." 

He let go her hand. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I just saw you and wanted to say that I meant what I said yesterday. I really am sorry."  

"It's ok, I guess... I mean... you were possessed, right?" She couldn't calm down; she was still shivering. 

"You don't believe me, right? It's ok, I didn't expected you would believe, you or Squall, I know what happened, I was there, just couldn't control my actions, like if I was looking at somebody else doing it."

"I ... I believe you, I guess, It's just that..." She didn't know how to tell it.

"You can't trust me yet?" 

"Something like that" She felt uncomfortable around him. Once she had thought she loved him. She cared for him, that's for sure. But he tried to kill her. He tried to kill Squall. She didn't know what to feel for him. Hate? Fear? Pity?

"ROARG" Angelo was running through the main hall. He jumped on Rinoa and they both fell on the floor. Seifer offered his arm to help her up.

"Angelo!? Who let you out?" She took Seifer's hand trying to get up.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Angelo! Come here!" 

"If you come I'll buy you one big juicy bone!" _~that darn dog, who knows where he ...~ _

He stopped. Bewildered. In front of Cafeteria stood Seifer helping Rinoa to get up, she looked scared. _~I told him to stay the hell away from her~_ Squall put his hand to reach his gunblade, but it wasn't there. That dream has confused him so much that he had forgot to take it; he has never forgot it before. _~Damn you red chocobo, good thing that Seifer doesn't have his Hiperion either. ~_ He felt rage overtaking him. His intuition told him that he must protect her. He may be telling truth about possession thing, but he could be lying as well. Squall couldn't risk, not with Rinoa. Seifer tried to hurt her once, he wont be able to do it again.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa saw him coming toward them. He was mad, he didn't show it, but she could see it.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her" Squall was again trying to control himself.

"Squall we were just talking. You know, that thing you're not good at." Seifer was angry, angry because he had to explain his every move since he came here. He knew that they had good reasons for doubting him. He knew it isn't Squalls fault, but he just couldn't take it any more. "What? You're scared that she'll escape from you with somebody who can actually talk? That she'll find out what a loser you are?" Seifer was teasing him now; he wanted to fight, to let it go.

Squall was looking at Seifer with hate in is eyes. If look could kill, Seifer would be dead.

"Squall don't," Rinoa didn't know what to do. She felt helpless; she has never seen him like this. 

"What happen', afraid to talk? O bad, bad, me, I scared poor puberty boy."

"Seifer shut up. You want me to talk to you? I'll talk to you. I'll talk about a guy, who failed his SeeD exam, just because he didn't want to listen his simple orders! I'll talk about a guy whose romantic dream was to become a sorceress's lapdog, who wanted to destroy his only home. Who is a loser here, Seifer?" Squall knew he wasn't right. He knew that Seifer had done a good thing when he didn't obey his orders at his SeeD exam. He even started to believe that he was possessed, but he was mad.

"Squall, please!" Rinoa felt tears in her eyes. She could feel tension between them, and couldn't do anything to stop them. Angelo started roaring.

It was always like this, even when they were in orphanage. Seifer was asking for a fight and Squall would give it to him, but now Squall answered him. This was the problem, Seifer didn't want to talk, or to listen, he wanted a fight. He didn't expect Squall to answer him, Squall never has. His only answer was fight. Seifer freaked out. _~ Two can play your game ~_

"So what if I wanted to be a sorceress knight? Maybe you didn't? Oh... I get it, you didn't want to be a knight, you only wanted the sorceress, right? To take what you want and then go away. Am I right? 'Course I am." Even Seifer knew that he exaggerated. "I don't blame you, she is a real pro in the bed after all."

_~ I have never...~_ Rinoa looked bewildered, she couldn't believe what have Seifer just said. One moment he was chatting with her, and other he was all crazy. 

That was it. Squall couldn't control himself anymore. Before that Seifer could even notice Squall's fist was rushing toward him. Seifer almost fell down.  

"Don't ever even try to say something like that." Squall shouted. Seifer slowly turned to Squall, stared at him for a moment and then punched him back. Angelo was growling angrily. 

_~Squall! ~_ "Stop it! Both of you! Please." Rinoa almost cried. But it was useless, they continued with their fight.

"What's going on?"  Irvine came out from Cafeteria with Zell behind him. They knew that this was serious; Squall wouldn't fight in front of Cafeteria if not, it was against the rules. "Hey, guys, stop it!" 

Irvine and Zell tried to stop them. Irvine went to stop Seifer and Zell tried to stop Squall. Seifer calmed down as soon as Irvine caught him. Zell's task wasn't as easy; Squall was really pissed out. 

"Get lost." Irvine said silently but seriously to Seifer. Seifer pushed Irvine's arms of him, turned around and went away.

Squall pushed Zell of him. Rinoa came to Squall with tears in her eyes and slapped him against his face. She looked at his puzzled eyes and then hugged him tightly.

"You could get hurt." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"C'mon, I need a cold drink, I'm exhausted," Zell looked at Irvine "Yo man, next time you take Squall and I'll take Seifer." Zell disappeared in Cafeteria.

Irvine chuckled following him.

"Go with them," Rinoa said. "Maybe they have some ice in Cafeteria. I don't wanna dance with a black eye guy tonight." Squall smiled. "I must take Angelo to my dorm. I'll be back soon.

"And Squall..." He turned around. "I have never slept with him." Squall nodded.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"All I wanted to say is that I'm afraid of her reaction, not of HER!!!" 

Everybody was laughing. Irvine couldn't even breathe. "Are you sure? She looks kinda scary." 

Selphie started to smile hysterically. She lost her balance and fall from her chair. Now Rinoa started to laugh hysterically. Squall stood up, took her, and placed her on his lap.

"One fall is more than enough for today." He said. This was too much for the others. Even Zell was smiling now. 

"Okay, seriously." Irvine tried to calm down. "I think you should ask her, she arrived yesterday, there's no way that she's going with somebody else.

"Yea, you should ask her." Rinoa nodded. _~ Elly needs to relax and Zell is a good guy for this. ~_

"OK, I'll ask her." Zell stood up. 

Elly entered the Cafeteria. She had taken her breakfast and she was looking around, trying to find a place to sit down. Rinoa waved her secretly to come sit with them

Zell sat back. _~ What now? What now? What now? ~_  "What now?"

Irvine shook his head "Go there and ask her. Actually... you don't have to go there, she is coming here.

"Hi." She sat down.

"Hi Elly. Slept well?" Selphie asked.

"Not really." She smiled slightly. "You know, new bed, new room."

Irvine elbowed Zell, giving him a look.

"Umm, Elly? Ya know... there's a SeeD party tonight. And I'm a SeeD so I have to go there. I was wondering if... if you would go there. With me I mean."  Irvine rolled his eyes.

Elly looked at Rinoa, who nodded with smile. Elly smiled too.

"I mean... I know you don't even know me yet, but it doesn't matter cuz it's just a dance..." Zell continued babbling. _~What am I talking about~_

"Okay." Elly said.

"And...and... OK!?!" Zell looked at her not believing his ears.

"Okay, I'm going with you." Elly smiled.

Zell gave a joyful leapt into the air and smacked his palms together.

Quistis and Rinoa were trying to suppress laugh.

_~ This guy doesn't even know how lucky he is. ~_  Irvine thought.

*Announcement:  Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer Almasy and Elly Liverel, please come to my office. *

_~This sure is strange. Eight SeeDs...well, seven SeeDs and a sorceress. Something big is going on. ~_ Irvine thought.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Everybody was already in Headmaster's office except Seifer. Nobody knew what's going on because Cid didn't want to start without him. Squall was annoyed and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Sorry guys, I had some business." Seifer rushed in. Squall glared at him.

"At least. Seifer, the fact that you are a SeeD now doesn't mean that you can come on meeting whenever you want, understood?"

_~Right, like if he was coming on time before he became a SeeD. ~_ Squall thought.

"Yes sir."

"As I see, you have already met our new SeeD, Elly Liverel," Cid continued. "She informed me about situation in the north of Esthar and I have decided to send you to see what is happening there. Commander, here's your report. You have to go there and figure out what's going on. Details are in report. You're leaving tomorrow morning in 11:00."

_~What? He is sending Seifer with us on a mission? This can't be possible. ~_ Squall slapped a hand to his forehead. _~ And why is he sending so many SeeDs for this mission? ~_

_~Gee, Squall and Seifer together in Ragnarok? This can't be good. ~  _Zell thought.

_~ I can't believe it! He is sending his best SeeDs on this mission and all I could offer him was few Gils. ~_ Elly couldn't believe how lucky she is. 

SeeDs saluted.

"I expect you all tonight on the SeeD party."  Cid said as they were leaving.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"What do you think?" Selphie asked girls behind her looking herself in the mirror. She was dressed in short crimson dress. Rinoa and Elly were lying on the bed, eating chocolate and playing triple triad.

"It suits you perfectly!" Rinoa smiled.

"WOOF" Angelo agreed. 

"What about you two? Where are your dresses?" Selphie turned around. 

"In my dorm. YEA I won!!! Lets play another one." Rinoa smiled.

"No way, I'm not playing with you any more, you win every time." Elly smiled too, she was relaxed, chatting with her friends, eating chocolate. She hasn't had so much fun for ages. "How come you don't wear your SeeD uniforms? Back in Esthar Seeds have to wear them for SeeD party." She asked.

"They have to wear them here too. But girls have to wear them only when they pass the SeeD exam, after it they can wear a dress. Anyway I don't have one, so I can't wear it."

"You're not a SeeD?" Elly was puzzled. "But you were fighting in the second sorceress war."

_~Should I tell her? ~_ "It's that... well... _~Not yet. ~..._It's a long story." Rinoa didn't know what to say.

 "She's a sorceress." Selphie said without turning to them. Rinoa looked at Selphie surprised. Elly looked at Selphie and then back at Rinoa. 

"Huh?" 

"Yea, I'm a sorceress." Rinoa confessed. 

"Wow! Sorceress and a SeeD commander together at the SeeD party." Elly smiled nervously trying to break the tension. 

Rinoa looked on the other side, trying to hide her suddenly sad expression.

_~Did I say something wrong? ~_"I said something wrong right?" Elly realized that the tension was growing. 

"No, it's nothing. You're right; it's strange. They even offered me to become a SeeD myself." Rinoa tried to smile.

"Why didn't you accept?"

"That would be really ironic, I would be trained to fight against myself." She smiled now.

"Yea, you're right." Elly agreed.

"So, Elly, What's with Zell?" Selphie tried to change the subject.

Elly smiled. "Nothing. He asked me to go and I accepted." Selphie looked at her, her look saying _~yea right~_  "Ok, ok, he's kinda cute, he makes me laugh." Elly turned red. Rinoa laugh.

"Ha, ha, I knew it!" Selphie looked at the watch. "Don't you two think it's time to go dress? " she asked.

"You're right, I almost forgot." Rinoa said. 

"Lets go before she starts singing." Rinoa whispered with a giggle. "Angelo stay here, I'll be back soon."  Two girls left.

"We're go-ing to the par-ty.

La-la-la la-la la

We're go-nna have fun"

"Woof" 

"La-la-la la-la la" Selphie singed happily.

Somebody knocked two times. 

"C'mon in Quisty!" Selphie yelled and continued singing quietly.

"How did you know it's me?" Quistis entered.  She wore a violet knee-length dress. She had pulled her hair up leaving few tendrils to fall on her face.

"You're the only one who knocks! What do you think?" She turned around dancing.

"You look great! Where did you buy that dress?"

"In Dollet, Hey! Look at you! Who's the lucky guy?" Selphie asked.

"No one, actually I'm going alone." Quistis sighed silently, hoping her friend didn't notice that.  

"They don't know what they're missing!" Selphie turned to the mirror.

Two girls heard laughing outside the dorm, and then Rinoa and Elly burst in still laughing. Rinoa wore a short, light yellow gown, and Elly a light blue one. 

"See what I told you? You're the only one." Selphie looked at Quistis. 

"Come here," Selphie said to Elly. "Let me do something with your hair." Elly came and sit in front of mirror. "You know you have beautiful hair?" 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall took a small, scarlet box and sat on his bed, playing with it. He was smiling unconsciously. He couldn't wait to see her, to be with her. _~I really have changed. ~_ He laughed silently, _~No, she changed me. ~_  He remembered the first time he saw her.  _~She came with a shooting star. ~_  He realised that he wouldn't be able to live without her any more. He stood up and went to find his angel.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´ 

It was a quarter till nine. Rinoa was in her dorm, waiting for her knight in shining armour. She took a last look in the mirror happy with her appearance. She heard knocking on her door and went to open them. There he stood, her lion, her knight, with a smile on his face. It was still strange to see him smiling.

"You're beautiful tonight my angel." He came closer and whispered: "Close your eyes" She closed them. He put a small scarlet box in front of her. 

"Now you can open them." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled surprised. She took the box and opened it. She opened her mouth in surprise. In front of her, in a small scarlet box, stood the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a necklace made of white gold with a heart in the middle. There were three tiny diamonds on the left side of a heart.

"It's beautiful!" She said, still surprised.

"It'll be even more beautiful when you put it on." He said as he was putting it around her neck. She stood on her toes, kissed him and hugged him tightly.   

"Lets go I want to show to the world how beautiful my girlfriend is." _~ Oh Hyne, I sound like Irvine. ~ _

_~Girlfriend. ~_ She smiled.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall, Rinoa and their friends were sitting all together at the round table near the stage and listening to Cid's speech.

"I want to congratulate our three new SeeDs; Mike Nolan ..." Everybody applaud. "...Emma Mathews..." Cheers grew. "...And Seifer Almasy." Cheers stopped, only few claps could be heard.

_~ I've disserved it. ~_ Seifer thought to himself.

"I kinda feel pity for him," Quistis whispered to Squall as Cid continued with his speech. "He came back to the place where no one cares about him. Actually most of the students hate him."

_~ I don't blame them. ~_ Squall thought.

"Hey Rinny," Selphie turned to her. "Nice necklace you have there."

"Yea, It's beautiful, Squall gave it to me." She smiled.

"I know, he shoved it to me because he wanted to know if you would like it. I couldn't believe he picked it by himself, it's beautiful." 

"Squall shoved it to you, because he wanted to know if I would like it? That's so sweet!" Rinoa was so happy.

"...And now, I would like to call our Commander to say few word to new SeeDs." Cid finished his speech. Silence covered the room.

Squall turned around to confirm what he has just heard.

"Go Squall, and surprise them all." Rinoa whispered to him. 

Squall stood up, still not believing what he's doing. He went to the stage thinking what to say. He stood in silence for a moment and started: "Every kid, who comes here, has a dream. His dream is to become a SeeD, to prove that he is good enough to become one of Gardens best students and elite warriors. They," He pointed toward new SeeDs behind him. "Have made their dreams come true, and that's why this is so important." He turned to them not looking at Seifer and saluted. "Good work." They saluted and he turned back. " Now enough talk and lets have some fun." Everyone was quiet. Rinoa started clapping, followed by Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Elly. Soon after everyone was applauding.  _~Was I the one saying that? ~_ Squall returned to his table. 

"You were great!" Rinoa hugged him.

Orchestra started playing.

"May I have the pleasure?" Irvine offered Selphie his hand. She took his hand smiling at him and they went to the dance floor.

Cid came to their table. "Squall, you made me proud today." He said and saluted. Squall saluted back. 

"Is it really so strange when I say something in front of people?" He asked Rinoa.

"Kind of, but it's a nice change." She smiled.

"Than I'll have to do this more often." He smiled back. _~ He's looking so good when he's smiling. ~_ She thought.

"Umm, Elly? Would you like to dance?" Zell asked. _~ Say yes! Say yes! ~_

"Sure" She smiled.

Squall was watching his sorceress. He remembered how they argued when he worked for her. He liked her first time he saw her. He knew this now, but back then he didn't want to admit it to himself. She is so beautiful, almost unreal. He loved her more then anything. _~So why can't I just say it? ~_ He was afraid of loosing her, afraid that she doesn't know how he feels about her. He made a promise to himself; he'll show it to her, he'll tell her.

_~ But not now. ~_

"You're the best looking girl in here, dance with me?"

Rinoa took the game and didn't respond.

"I bet you'll dance only with someone you like. I know... Look into my eyes: You're-going-to-like-me, you're-going-to-like-me." He came closer and kissed her. "Did it work?"

"Yep, lets dance!" She said and dragged him on the dance floor, again.

Rinoa looked around her and saw Selphie and Irvine dancing, Selphie waved to her and she waved back. Behind them were Zell and Elly laughing about something. She looked up and saw his eyes, those blue eyes she loved so much. He smiled to her. Rinoa couldn't believe how happy she is. She was surrounded with her friends and close to him. Squall. She felt so secure, so protected in his arms. So loved. Although he has never told her he loves her, she knew it. He showed it to her more than once. Her life was now like a fairy tale. The part when everybody lives happily ever after.

Orchestra started playing Eyes on Me. Squall hugged her, and they left themselves to the music. Nothing was important in that moment, nothing except them and their love. Just a sorceress and her knight. An angel and a lion. She wanted that moment to last forever. 

Squall looked at her. She looked so happy. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. For the first time he didn't care about who could see them, or what the others think. Only thought in his mind was Rinoa.

Once again they were interrupted by firework. They both looked up. 

"Come, I'll show you something." Squall took her hand and led her toward the balcony.

"It's so nice here!" Rinoa looked back at him with a question in her deep brown eyes. "Why did you brought me here?" 

"I was afraid that you'd run away like last time." 

She smiled to him.

"And... to tell you that ... I love you."

Rinoa looked at him, single tear appearing in her eye.

"Squall, I love you too." She threw herself in his arms.  

 -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Was it good? I hope so. In the next chapter will begin the real story! (Phoenix Blade: I wont put Seifer & Quistis together. You're right, there are to many Seiftis on this site.)

ReViEw!!!! 


	3. Where Happiness Can't Live

*Still don't own Final Fantasy. *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 3 – Where Happiness Can't Live***

Rinoa opened her eyes. She could tell it's still early. She looked beside her, there he was, her protector, holding her in his arms. She realised that she could stay there forever. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, a small smile escaped from her lips. 

A small ray of light woke her. She looked at the clock; it was 7:47. Rinoa decided to get up and take a shower. She got up trying not to wake him. She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around herself.  She looked at her sleeping boyfriend. _~ He looks so sweet when he's asleep. ~_ She smiled to him.

She dressed up and went to the balcony. The sun was rising up above sea. It was beautiful. She closed her eyes. She could hear seagulls, waves crushing on the rocks and birds singing, welcoming new day. She could feel warmth on her face, soft breeze playing with her hair, and... his hands around her waist.

"Morning baby." He whispered.

Rinoa turned around smiling. "Morning."

He kissed her passionately.

Somebody yelled in the hallway. 

"What's happening?" Squall looked toward the door.

"I don't care." Rinoa said and pulled him gently back to her.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"Angelo!?"

They both rushed out.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

A li'l cat ran in front of them, Angelo following right behind her.

 "WOOF!" 

"Angelo!" Rinoa yelled  _~It's useless. ~___

"Come on, if we go on the other side we'll be able to stop them." Squall took her hand and led her toward the Training Center. 

Lily was right in front of them, when she stopped and turned around, facing Angelo. Angelo stopped and he woofed happily. He looked at her for a moment, came closer and waved with his tail.

Elly came trying to catch breath. She looked toward new made friends. She came closer and took Lily, who was now playing with Angelo, in her arms. 

"What happened?" Rinoa asked her.

"I was walking toward Cafeteria with Lily, when Angelo came out of nowhere. And now, after I ran all around the garden, worried about Lily, I realized it was all a game to them." She smiled. "But it was a good morning exercise." 

Rinoa returned the smile. "Squall, you can go and wait me in Cafeteria, I'll go to se how this BAD boy..." She looked angrily at Angelo, but he couldn't be fooled. Her eyes were happy so he waved his tail. "...Escaped from my dorm."

"See ya there then." He kissed her gently on her cheek and went away.

"If you don't mind, I would come too. I'm curious how he managed to escape." Elly asked.

"Why not."

They went toward Rinoa's dorm. The door weren't closed  _~ I must have forgotten to lock them yesterday, it wasn't hard to get out, he only had to jump on the door. I should be careful from now on; he has done quite a mess. ~ _"Looks like it is my fault," She said to Elly. "I forgot to lock the door. Sorry. " 

"It's okay, never mind." 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

When two girls entered in the Cafeteria, their friends were already there, laughing about something. _~I wonder what did Zell come up with this time. ~_ Rinoa thought, but when she came closer she realised Squall was the one who was blushing. Everyone was so into it, that no one noticed two girls. They heard Irvine teasing.

"Hey you lover-boy-wanna-be, you're ruining my reputation. I'm a lover boy of this garden!"

Everyone, except Squall, laughed.

Rinoa came and sat on Squalls lap, hugging him. "Hello my lover boy." She kissed him. Squall gave Irvine a who's-the-boss-here look. No one skipped that, they laughed till tears. 

Zell noticed Elly who was standing near their desk, not really knowing what to do. He shoved her to come and sit next to him. She sat and gave him a smile. She liked him, it wasn't love, yet, but he was nice. Everything was so easy when he was around, and she was relaxed when he was near. 

"Wanna hot dog?" He offered her one of his hot dogs.

"Thanks." She took one. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

It was five minutes till eleven. They were all at the Front Gate, all except Seifer. Squall was mad, while Rinoa tried to calm him down.

"I'm sure he'll be on time."

"..."

"Don't let him upset you, it isn't worth."

"You're right." He put a hand around her.

It was 11:00, Ragnarok landed. Everyone was looking at Squall. President of Esthar was waiting for them at 15:00 exactly, and if they don't hurry up they're going to be late. Irvine was first to take courage and ask.

"Commander?" He didn't have to say anything else, Squall was the one in charge, and he knew he had to decide to go without Seifer or stay and wait for him, risking being late. He saw Rinoa looking at him, her look telling him to give Seifer another chance. He realised that, no mater how much he wanted to let him here, he knew that everyone, even Seifer, deserves one more chance.

"You guys go in, I'll wait here for him few more minutes." He said. _~ It would be so much easier if he stays here. I don't really need him with me while I'm around Laguna. ~_ He sighed.

Squall already wanted to enter in Ragnarok and go without Seifer, when he shoved up running toward him. To his surprise he wasn't angry or mad because he shoved up; actually he was kinda pleased, though he didn't know why.

"You're late. I hope you have a good excuse." Squall asked calmly. 

_~Actually I ... who cares. ~_ "No I don't have one."

_~Right, like if you came late on purpose. How can somebody be so stupid? ~_ Squall slapped a hand to his forehead. "So you came late on purpose?"

"No, I woke up five minutes ago." Seifer entered in Ragnarok not trying to explain any further.

Squall sighed and went in. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´**~Three hours ago~**`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Seifer was walking trough main hall. He was thinking about their mission; he felt there's something wrong going on there. _~I have a bad feeling about this. ~_He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even noticed Elly coming toward him.

"Hello there." She heard few things about him, mostly from Selphie and Rinoa. She wasn't sure what to think about him. She knew he was a knight of an evil sorceress, but she heard Squall saying he was possessed and didn't know what he was doing. She knew Squall didn't like him, but Zell told her that they were rivals even before this entire sorceress-knight thing. Rinoa was tense when he was near, because of some things he had done in the past; she didn't know what, but she knew that this happened during the second sorceress war. Altogether she realised she didn't know enough about him. He didn't seem to be a monster or something, so she decided to let him show her who he really is.  

"Hi." He looked at her surprised. He remembered her from meeting. He looked at her better. She was cute, she had a cat in her lap, and she was one of few who even tried to talk with him. _~She could tell me something about that mission. ~_

Lily jumped from her lap and came closer to Seifer sniffing around him. He petted her. She looked satisfied.

You're not afraid I'll kill you or something? 'Cause you're the first one ho didn't avoid me since I came back. _~Except Fujin and Rajin. ~_ He added in his mind.

"No, I'm not afraid, because to kill me you would have to be evil. Animals don't like evil people, and it looks like my Lily likes you." She explained like if she is explaining to a little child.

He smiled. "You're funny, ya know?"

"Sure do." She smiled back.

"So what's happening in Esthar? Cid is sending a lot of SeeDs, it must be something serious."

"Murders, people disappearing and things like that." She didn't like the subject and he noticed that."

"I should go now, see ya later." He didn't want to bother.

"See ya." She took Lily and left.

Seifer was going toward the Library when he heard somebody calling him. He turned around and saw Fujin and Rajin.

"HI."

"Hi guys, need something?"

"No, we saw ya and wanted to see how you're doing, ya know."

"I'm fine thanx, I'm going to the library to find out some things about the mission."

"HELP?"

"Why not, come if you want, it's always better in company." He hoped that they'd come; he really missed them.

It was five minutes till eleven. Seifer and his friends were into their books, trying to find something interesting, when Fujin looked at the big wall clock.

"LATE!"

"What...?  Gee I'm late! Sorry guys, I have to hurry. He rushed to take his Hiperion, hoping he won't be late.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´ **~Esthar~** `*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Ragnarok landed. Irvine ran out of it followed by trying-to-be-angry Selphie.

"Okay, okay, I give up. You're an excellent pilot! You are so great that everyone want to fly with you!" She gave him a suspicious look. "If they want to suicide." He added in a low voice. But it wasn't low enough because he could feel her bag on his back

The others were already out. Watching the couple and smiling. No matter what Irvine said, the flight was pleasant. They were all in a good mood, smiling and joking, although Zell fricked out every now and then.  

"Next time I'm flying this thing." Zell said merrily.

"Squall, do you mind if I go home by train?" Irvine asked while giving Zell a frightened look.

"You have something against me flying Ragnarok?" Martial artist showed his fists.

"No, nothing. If I'm not on it." Irvine answered.

"Alright my children," Squall looked toward Irvine, Selphie and Zell, who was shivering from anger. "We should be going; we're already late." 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

They entered in Presidential Estate. After the second sorceress war Laguna had more time so he dedicated it to himself and his family and friends; Kiros, Ward, Ellone, and...Squall. He built the Esthar Garden where Ellone worked as an instructor, and an estate where four of them lived. It was a beautiful and big place.

Few days after the final fight with Ultimecia, Laguna came to Balamb Garden, to talk with Squall. Squall kinda expected him, before the time compression Laguna said he had to talk with him. What Squall didn't expect, was what he had heard. Though he knew that Laguna know who his parents are he didn't expect HIM to be his parent. Squall fist freaked out and left, but then Rinoa calmed him down and he came back to hear what Laguna had to say. After it, he was glad he listened, because Laguna had explained him everything. He said his mother Raine died a year after his birth, and that he didn't know he has a son till few years ago, when he came back in Winhill. When he found it out, he went to orphanage, where a woman told him that all children went to Balamb Garden. So he went to the Garden and realized that Squall had a life on his own. Laguna was afraid of Squalls reaction so he decided to wait the right moment to tell him, but the right moment was seventeen years ago, so he decided that if they survive the war, he'd tell him. So he did.

Their relationship wasn't one of father and son, but it was better than before. Squall didn't think of him as a moron anymore. He was doing his best to respect and understand him.

The group went toward Laguna's office, where two guards expected them.

"You are?" One of guards asked. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He didn't look friendly at all.

"Commander of Balamb Garden, and those are SeeDs. President Loire is expecting us."

"ID cards."

Squall sighed. He was putting out his ID card when Kiros came out of office.

"Finally, we were already worried about you guys. Damien why didn't you let them in?"

"I...asked them..." The guard wanted to explain but Kiros interrupted him.

"Come on in guys."

Laguna was sitting behind a big desk with Ward on one and Kiros going on the other side.

"Squall! It's so nice to see you, my son." Laguna hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too, father" Squall has never called him dad, but Laguna was happy with "father".

"Rinoa! You're beautiful as always." Laguna kissed her hand. "As all of you are." He kissed Quistis' and Selphie's hand too. The three of them giggled silently.

"Irvine, Zell." He shook their hands.

"I don't think I know two of you?" He looked toward Seifer and Elly."

"Actually you saw me once. I was the first Esthar SeeD." Elly said.

"Elly, dear, it so nice to see you again. Ellone told me you were an excellent student. No surprise you're on a mission with the best Balamb SeeDs."

"I'm flattered that you remember me." Elly blushed.

"I'm Seifer Almasy." Seifer said politely. He and Laguna shook their hands.

Squall was glad Laguna didn't recognize his name. He wasn't in the mood to explain Laguna how Seifer finished here.

"..." 

"Ward is saying that our guests are tired. So Laguna, if you have finished with your...whatever it is, we could show our guests where they're staying and serve the lunch. I'm sure they're starving."

"He said all that?" Laguna asked puzzled.

"No he said: Laguna, damn it, let them go eat."

"Oh... Yes." Laguna stayed speechless.

"We don't want to bother. We could stay in a hotel as well." Squall said. "We are off to a mission tomorrow early anyway.

"No, you're not bothering at all. We have enough rooms, and this house is too empty with only three of us." Laguna said, "I insist."

Squall nodded. 

"DAMIEN!" Guard entered. "Would you please show our guests their rooms?" He turned back to them. "The lunch will be at 16:00 hours." 

"Sir, yes sir! This way please." 

They all exited, following the guard and suppressing laugh. 

"Sir, yes sir!" Rinoa whispered to Squall with a giggle.

"I know, I know." He smiled back.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

A small ray of light woke Rinoa. She looked at the clock; it was 7:47. She smiled to herself. _~Tell me about deja vu. ~_ She smiled again.

"What so funny?" She hard Squalls sleepy voice.

"Nothing."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"Nope." 

"Then I'll have to tickle you till you confess."

"...whatever."

"You wanted it." He said and started tickling her. 

"OK, ok, I'll say everything." She laughed.

"I'm listening."

"Everything." 

Squall gave her a puzzled look, and then started to laugh. "You li'l..." He kissed her.

"We should get up." She said. "Breakfast is at eight."

"We'll be there at eight." He kissed her again.

She smiled.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

It was nine o'clock. They were all in front of Laguna's estate. All except Zell and Seifer.

"One night with Seifer and you can't came on time anymore." Irvine smiled. Laguna had three guest rooms, but Ellone was in Esthar Garden, so he had four empty rooms. Squall and Rinoa couldn't be divided as well as Selphie and Irvine. Quistis and Elly took Ellone's bedroom, so Seifer and Zell had to stay in a room together.

"I just hope they're still alive." Squall said "I don't know how would I explain this to Cid.

Sir here's my report: The mission is done successfully but with loose of two SeeDs, who killed each other during the night." 

"No, they're just fine, little furious, but fine." Elly said.

Others looked at her puzzled, except Rinoa, who giggled.

"She's telling truth, believe me." They both giggled.

The others didn't have enough time to ask questions 'cause in that moment Zell and Seifer rushed out.

"Umm, we've got lost." Zell muttered with his head down.

Squall slapped a hand to his forehead.

"No, YOU have got lost. YOU insisted to go to kitchen and take one more hot dog, and YOU went to bathroom instead of going to kitchen. I only tried to drag you here on time." Seifer was furious.

Girls were trying to suppress laugh.

"Lets get going." Squall said and disappeared in Ragnarok.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Ragnarok landed on the small field near Elron. As they came out they saw a beautiful nature surrounding them, huge trees and bushes full of berries, but something was wrong. Not a single sound could be heard, not even birds or wind, just creepy silence. They couldn't see a single living being, not even butterflies could be seen although there were lots of flowers. 

"I feel something evil around here." Rinoa was nervous.

"You feel it to? I started to feel it when the murders started, but it was never as strong as now." Elly said. "Even the animals can feel it." The other looked around trying to feel this "thing" but all they felt was a light breeze.

"We should get going if we want to finish today." Seifer started to walk toward the village. The others followed him. They entered in the village. It was kinda nice, in a creepy sort of way. The houses were in good condition, the gardens were full of flowers, and the water was still flowing from a small fountain, but there was no living soul. It looked like if the village is living for itself.  

Elly went further and now was staying near li'l fountain. Rinoa went toward her and noticed a single tear falling down her face. 

"Elly? You okay?" 

"Um? Yea, I'm fine." She turned around, to the others. "I'll show you the waterfall where happened one of the murders." She looked down. 

They all entered in a forest that Elly showed them. She and Rinoa were in front of the others. They were all quiet.

_~Poor girl. Don't worry, you're not alone anymore, you have us. ~_ Rinoa looked toward Elly.

"Thanks." Elly said sadly without turning to Rinoa.

"What?"  

"Thanks for telling me I'm not alone." Elly turned to Rinoa with a slight smile.

"I never said that, I only thought about it." 

"You were probably thinking at loud, 'cause I heard you."

Rinoa stopped and looked Elly in her eyes. _~You hear me now? ~_

"Yes I do!" _~Can you hear me? ~_

"That's great!!" Rinoa said walking further. _~Try to think about me; maybe I can hear you too. ~_

"I've tried, but you didn't hear me, you are much more stronger than I am."

"Um...girls, I don't know if you two noticed, but few more steps and you'll be few steps to close to waterfall." Zell came in front of them. Girls smiled. Elly felt guilty, she's never thought that she could smile in this place again.

The group sat down on the grass, and listened to Squall's orders.

"We'll divide in four groups; Rinoa, you're coming with me. Selphie and Irvine you two can go together..." They both gave him a thankful look. "....Zell, Seifer, I'm not putting you two together, 'cause I don't want you two to get killed, so Zell you can go with Elly...." _~YEA, yea, yea! ~_ "...And Seifer you go with Quistis. Alright with everyone?" They all nodded. "Lets go then, well meet here in three hours. And...guys, don't get lost."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall and Rinoa were walking trough the forest for more than an hour, but they still didn't saw anything except all kinds of different plants. Soon they came near a big cave. Squall heard some voices in there.

"I'm going to see what's happening, you wait here. I'll yell if I need help."

"Take care!" Rinoa shouted as he went in. She had a bad feeling about this.

As soon as Squall entered, a huge gold-green dragon appeared in front of cave with a laud growl.

"RINOA!" Rinoa could here Squall shouting inside of a cave. Without thinking she rushed in the fight, using her strongest magic. 

"RIN!" She heard his laud cry.

"SQUALL!" She lost her mind; she was using her magic without thinking, she didn't know for herself. She felt dragons claw in her waist, but she didn't feel pain, she felt only fear, fear for Squall. It all felt so unreal. She continued with fight till she lost all her strength. She cast her last Ultima and fell down.

_~Help! ~  _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: I know it's quite a cliffhanger but I'll hurry up with next chapter, so you won't have to hang too long. ^_~

Thanx a lot for reviews!! This is my first fic and I'm so happy you like it! I've tried to write this as fast as I could, just for you! ^_~ Love ya guys!

**Angelprinczess29: Thanx for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. 

**Exhile87: You don't have to be sorry, I'm happy you like it. For now I'm not planning to do anything between Quistis and Seifer, but you can try to change my mind if you want. ^_~

Yea, you inspired me. After reading "Sometimes" I decided to write my own fic. (NOTE: read "Sometimes" – it's great) Actually without you I wouldn't even know about fanfiction.net. And pleease continue soon with "Guarded Terror"!

**Phoenix Blade: Thanx, you're so sweet! I can't believe you guys like my fic so much! And I love Different Worlds – please make it a squinoa!!

**Lady Aliena: When you find some mistakes, fell free to mail me, so I won't repeat them. I wonder what would my English teacher say if she knew that I'm writing a story. ^_~  - Happy you like it!

**Dark Raion: Yea, you're liked ^_~! About Seifer: I can't guarantee for Squall and Zell, but others will accept him, with time. Sorry about all that mail confusion, and thanx for reviewing.

I would be happy if you write an opinion of what happen' in the cave! I already know it but I want to know what's going on in your minds. LOVE YA! 

Rinoica


	4. Loosing Your Heart

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is reading this (LOVE YA!), and especially to Phoenix Blade who was the first one to review this fic, and whose review made me really happy! 

*Nope, still don't own anything. *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 4 – Loosing Your Heart ***

Zell and Elly were walking through the forest. They still didn't find anything interesting. Not even monsters could be seen. But they weren't bored. Zell was joking all the time and Elly felt so relaxed. She could feel sun's warmth and a light breeze on her face. She was back, in the forest she liked so much, the forest she used to call home, and she wasn't alone.

"Ya heard that?" Zell stopped.

"What?" 

"Something is moving in those bushes."

"I didn't hear anything, you sure you didn't just imagined it?"

"So-mething is in th-ere, ouch! I'm sure." Zell was trying to go trough the bushes.

_~Help! ~_ A frantic yell reached Elly's mind. _~Rin? ~_

"Zell! Come! Rinoa is in trouble, we must find her!" Elly was terrified; the desperate scream echoed in her mind. It was horrible. Something was really wrong. _~She is a sorceress; she has power! What if...she disappeared too? ~_ "Zell hurry, we must go!" 

"What's happening?" Zell came out of bushes. "You're ok? You look like if you saw a ghost!"

"We have no time for questions, we must find Rinoa! They're...I remember, they went toward Green Cave!" They were both running like mad. Zell didn't understand lots of things in this moment, but from Elly's frightened eyes he could understand that something serious is happening. Her eyes were worried and terrified. 

Elly she was faster than Zell. She grew up in these woods and Zell almost fell over the rocks or plants few times. She wasn't far ahead, but he tried his best to reach her. She climbed on a small hill, from where the cave could be seen, Zell was right behind her, catching his breath. First thing they saw was a giant gold-green dragon lying on the ground covered in blood. The dragon was so huge that he blocked the cave entrance. _~Where is she? ~_

"RINOA!" Zell yelled.

"SQUALL!" Elly went further. She stopped, shocked. She shook her head few times unconsciously, like if she didn't want to accept the sight in front of her. The image she saw was terrifying. Below her, in front of the dragon, laid Rinoa. She was cowered with dragon's crimson blood. She looked so small and unprotected in front of the giant dragon. _~Rin...no...~_ Elly ran toward her. Zell want to see what was Elly looking at. _~Hyne...~_ Zell couldn't believe his eyes_. ~ It can't be...we can't be too late. ~_ He slowly walked toward Elly, who was now kneeling in front of Rinoa. 

"She is breathing!" Elly turned around smiling slightly, with tears in her eyes. 

"Squall..." Rinoa muttered. A small tear showed up in a corner of her eyes.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine." Elly wanted so hard to comfort and help her, but she didn't know how.

"Something must have happened to Squall!" Zell was looking around, worried. "He would never leave her unprotected... I'm going to look around." 

Elly was holding Rinoa's head in her lap; a small tear was still in her eyes. "I'll stay here with her." She looked at her watch. "We should already be at the waterfall, the others are probably looking for us."

She didn't even finish her sentence when she heard Selphie yelling.

"Irvy they're over here!!  Heya guys!" Selphie ran playfully toward them, without a single idea of what has just happened. "Where did you ... Hyne... Rin? ...Is she ok?" She stopped, as petrified.

"I don't know ... I hope she is." Elly said quietly. 

Irvine appeared behind Selphie. He already opened his mouth to say something when his facial expression changed. "Gosh, what...what happen'?" He ran toward Elly and Rinoa. Selphie followed him slowly; it was obvious she was shocked.

I don't know. We found her here, all bloody. Squall is nowhere to be seen. Zell went in to the cave to look after him." Elly was still under shock.

"I'm going to help him!" Irvine ran toward the cave. Selphie went to console Elly. She knelt down and hugged her. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Seifer Almasy! For the hundredth time, WE'RE LATE!" Quistis was loosing her temper. "The others are probably looking for us." Se added for herself.

"Calm down my lady" Seifer grinned, "They would be worried if I'd come on time." _~Like if I'm doing this on purpose, just for being late! I just wanna be sure that my suspicions aren't true. ~  _

"What are you looking for anyway?" Quistis looked at him. She decided to give him a chance, but when she saw his satisfied look, she regretted her decision. "Not that I care." Se turned off of him.

"I found few books in Garden library, in which stays that this woods are hiding an ancient power. One of them says that somewhere around here is placed a cave called Green Cave, in which lives an ancient powerful and evil GF. It worships anyone who is enough evil and powerful. The book says that this GF is almost immortal, only an extraordinary will and power can kill him. I also found a myth, which says that, long time ago, Elves lived in these woods, and that people who now live here have some kind of a power."

"Why do you think that has any importance for our mission."  Quistis asked.

"I have my reasons." Seifer continued with his search. _~ I hope it hasn't any importance. ~_  

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Zell was trying to enter the cave. It wasn't an easy task; cause the dragon blocked the entrance. After few minutes, which seemed few hours for him, Zell finally managed to find a place where it wasn't impossible to enter. He moved the huge tail and in front of him appeared a green light. He slowly entered, looking around. The ceiling was covered with green crystals, which caused a green light flow trough the cave, and colour the mist in green. It looked like if the cave was full of green misty fire. _~ At least now I know why they call it Green Cave. ~_ Zell shivered slightly, the cave was creepy and cold. He felt helpless and small, the place was drifting all strength and happiness from him. Zell went further, seriously thinking of going back, but the thought of his friend in trouble gave him strength to continue. 

He didn't have to walk for long, after few steps he could see a body lying on a green floor.

"Squall?"

Zell went near him and knelt to touch his pulse. _~He's alive!~_ Zell made a sigh of relief.   

"Squall, wake up! Squall!" Zell tried to wake him.

"Hey!? Zell? Squall? Anyone?" Irvine's voice echoed trough the cave. 

"Irvine! We're over here!" 

Irvine appeared trough the green mist. "Is he okay?"

"I hope so, help me to get him out of here. This place surely can't help him."

"You're right," Irvine was saying as he went to help Zell. "This place sure is creepy." 

They lifted Squall putting his arms around their neck, and went toward the exit as fast as they could. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Seifer and Quistis were at the waterfall. Quistis put off her shoes and now was walking trough the water.

"Don't ya think we should look around? Maybe they're in trouble." Seifer looked at Quistis, not believing that she could be so calm when they didn't know where the others are. Actually, she was worried as hell, but she would never admit it to him. First she wanted to be an optimist and she said that they must be near already. Then Seifer said that they're probably in trouble, and she didn't want to agree with him, so she refused to go looking for them. 

"No, I'm sure they're going to be here any moment." _~Guys please come as soon as possible! ~_ She pleaded in her mind.

"And then you say that I'm always late!" Seifer wanted to make her fight. He didn't know why was he doing that.

"It's cause you are!" She didn't want to give him the pleasure.

There was a silence for few moments. With every second their worries increased. Quistis couldn't stand it any more.

"Maybe we should look around?" She asked silently.

"No, I'm sure they're going to be here any moment." Seifer teased. 

"Gee Seifer! OK, I give up, they could be in danger! Please, could we go now!?" 

"However you wish milady." He grinned.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Zell and Irvine showed up carrying unconscious Squall. They were never so glad that they left some place as now. The feeling that cave gave was everything but pleasant. 

"Is he okay?" Selphie stood up, terror showing up in her eyes.

"We don't know." Irvine answered. 

"What happened here?" They saw Seifer running down the hill, followed by Quistis.

"Don't know." Zell answered after log silence.

Quistis was silent, shocked.

"We must take them both to Ragnarok as soon as possible." Irvine said quietly. 

"Lets go than." Seifer said and took Rinoa in his arms.

They went toward the Ragnarok in silence.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

It was calm and sunny afternoon in Esthar. Sun was shining trough the white hospital window, but no one noticed it. Selphie was sleeping in Irvine's arms. She was exhausted. He hugged her, as if he is afraid of loosing her. Elly was sleeping too.  She unconsciously put her head on Zell's shoulder. A small tear could still be seen in a corner of her eye. Quistis was sitting on one of chairs, and Seifer was walking from side to side trough the hall. They were all silent, buried in their thoughts. So many things had happened, and they still didn't know anything. It was too much for all of them.

The doctor came out. Seifer stopped. Elly woke up and raised her head. Quistis and Zell stood up. Irvine gently woke Selphie up. They were all looking at the doctor.

"Are you relatives of..." The doctor looked at his paper. "... Squall Leonhart or Rinoa Heartilly?" 

"No, but we're their close friends. How are they?" Zell was the first one to talk.

The doctor stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. He wasn't supposed to inform anybody except relatives about patient's condition, but he saw these people when they came, they really cared about their friends.

"The guy, Squall,  is still unconscious, but should wake up any moment. Physically, he's fine, but something had to shock him quite well." 

"What about Rinoa?" Seifer asked.

"She... she has a bad wound. We've done everything we could to help her. Now it all depends on her."

"Can we see them?" Elly asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, no one can see Rinoa till her condition become stable, and I can't let you to see Squall without a permission of a family member."

In that moment Laguna came, running trough the hall as if he was ten years younger. 

"What happened? Is Squall okay?" Laguna was out of himself.

"Are you his relative?" The doctor asked.

"Yea, I'm his father, is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Calm down sir, your son is going to be alright, you can see him. Come with me." They both left, leaving the six friends confused.

"I'm... I'm going to inform headmaster Cid of our current situation." Quistis stood up and left.

Five minutes later the doctor came again. "You can come to see your friend, he woke up, but don't do anything to upset him." Everyone except Seifer entered.

Squall was pale and he looked exhausted. His eyes were distant and without emotions. He looked sad, even desperate.

"Hey, how do ya feel pal?" Irvine asked silently.

"I'm fine ... I guess." He answered slowly.

"Ya scared us pretty well." Zell smiled slightly.

"What happen'?" Selphie said her first words in last few hours.

"I ... don't remember."

"You have to leave the patient, he needs sleep." 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Anybody wants some coffee? " Seifer asked. 

Zell nodded.

"Yea, I need some right now, and bring some tea for Selphie." Selphie looked at him thankfully. Seifer looked at Zell.

Zell nodded. He didn't want to wake Elly, who fell asleep again, with her head on his shoulder.  Zell put his arm around her, like he wanted to protect her, and he did.

"I'll bring some tea for her too, she'll need it when she wakes up." Seifer said silently and went toward the canteen. He stopped on his way to ask Laguna if he need something.

"You noticed that Squall didn't ask about Rinoa?" Selphie whispered.

"Yea, but you've heard the doctor; he's under shock." Irvine said.

"Still, I think it's strange," Selphie wasn't convinced. "You know that she is always first thing on his mind, you were the one who teased him about that."

"Like that time when Nida rushed in the Headmaster's office in the middle of a meeting to report about a monster that escaped from Training Centre, and before Nida could even open his mouth, Squall stood up asking worriedly: Is Rinoa okay? " Zell added.

"Yea, I was making fun of him next two weeks." Irvine added with a slight smile.

They were so into their talking that they didn't even noticed Quistis coming toward them.

"I've reported what happened to Headmaster. The Garden is coming toward us. They'll be here in an hour. Headmaster insist on moving Squall and Rinoa to Garden Infirmary." She said and sat down.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Selphie, Irvine, Elly and Zell were in infirmary. Seifer once again excused himself, telling that Squall for sure doesn't want to see him right now, and Quistis was in Headmaster's office, giving a report.  Four SeeDs were chatting with Squall. He still didn't show any concern about Rinoa and the others didn't know if they should mention her or not. They all talked with doctor Kadowaki, but Rinoa's condition still didn't get better, so no one could see her. Doctor Kadowaki promised she'd inform them about any changes in her condition. In the other way, Squall looked completely healthy, though it seamed that he closed himself in again. They didn't really worry about it; he passed trough some kind of shock, it was a normal thing, wasn't it? Still no one knew what happened out there. It seamed that Rinoa was the only one to know the secret, but she couldn't reveal it. 

After some time, Selphie couldn't resist any more. She decided to tell him about Rinoa, she thought it's the only right thing to do. She took a breath and...

"Squall?" He looked at her. "While you and Rinoa..." She looked to see his reaction on Rinoa's name, but there was no reaction. "... were in woods north of Esthar, something happened. We've found you unconscious, but Rinoa wasn't as lucky. She was badly wounded." Still no reaction. "She is now recovering, doctor Kadowaki said that only time will tell if she'll survive or not." Selphie was almost crying, but no change could be seen on Squall's face. Everyone was looking at him, expecting something, anything.

"I hope she'll recover." He said.

_~That's it? He hopes she'll recover? What's happening here? ~_ Elly was lost. Her friends had similar questions in their minds. _~Maybe he lost his memory? ~_

"Commander Leonhart, you are free to go." Doctor Kadowaki interrupted silence. His friends and doctor Kadowaki left him to change.  

"One of you can visit Rinoa, but only for few minutes. Her condition is better, but she must not be upset. I don't think Squall should go see her yet." Dr. Kadowaki said as they left Squalls room. It was obvious that she had heard Selphie's conversation with Squall. 

"I would like to go, if you guys don't mind?" Elly asked silently. They all nodded, they weren't so sure that they want to be there when she asks about Squall.

Elly entered and sat on a chair near the bed. 

"Hey Rinny." She whispered.

Rinoa opened her eyes. She looked weak and scared.

"Squall?"

Elly knew she's going to ask about him. She expected that Rinoa's first thought would be about him. _~I must talk to him as soon as possible. ~_ She decided.

"Don't worry, he's okay. Try to sleep; you need rest.

Rinoa closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed about their flower field, about their promises.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****

Once again thanx a lot for your reviews! I would like you to write what do you think had happened in the cave!! _~_Still interested of what's going on in your minds.~__

**Dark Raion: Elly didn't know Seifer before that entire Ultimecia thing, so she was nice to him and gave him chance to show who he really is. She and Seifer are going to get along pretty well in next chapters, but I don't think it'll be 'cause of love. They'll just have a "mission" to carry on together. For now I thinking about Elly/Zell but we'll see. Hurry up with your fics; we're all counting on you!!

**Exhile87: ^_~ Yea, pretty much mixed up! I've found myself few times typing Lauren instead of Elly, and it's all Ashbear's fault! (Just kidding) I'm so into "Crimson Lies" and Lauren kidnapping li'l Allison that I can't even write my fic properly 'cause of it. You see what's happening when you're reading too much of ff fics? Still love Guarded Terror!!

**Phoenix Blade: Hope you like this chapter. Thanx for reviewing!  

**Crystal Angel Kairi: About Seifer – believe me, you'll see. I'll be happy to check out your fic, let me know when you post it! I'll definitely put Zell and Elly together, I still don't know about Seifer and Quistis – you're the first one to vote for them. Thanx a lot for reviewing.


	5. Why?

*I don't own Final Fantasy (Why?)*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 5 – Why? ***

Rinoa woke up in the middle of the night, she felt much better, although she was still weak. She looked trough the window. She wanted to go outside, to feel the cold air and see the stars. She's been in the Infirmary for eight days now, or was it nine? She didn't know if the midnight passed or not. Only thing she knew was that it was dark and she felt lonely. Her friends were often with her; actually they spent more time in Infirmary than out of it. She wasn't alone, but she felt like if she was. She looked trough the window. ~ _He didn't come, not even once. Why?_ _~_ Elly told her that he is fine and that he is working again, but when Rinoa asked if he asked about her, Elly quickly changed the subject. _~ Maybe I've done something wrong? …Maybe he just doesn't want to see me in here? ~ _ Rinoa sighed and turned on the other side. She fell asleep with a hundred questions on her mind and a single tear in her eye. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

The midnight passed long ago. Elly was sitting in the Quad. She remembered her first night here, in the Garden, in the Quad. She was sad, crying, and Rinoa consoled her and help her as much as she could. They become really good friends in this short time, but now she couldn't help or console Rinoa. She couldn't return the favor. _~ What happened? ~_ Elly sighed. Only thing Rinoa remembered was a huge dragon and Squall imprisoned in the cave. _~What happened to him?_ _Rinoa said he was yelling and calling her. What have made him forgot her? No, he didn't forget her, he knows who she is, but … he doesn't care for her any more? ~ _She didn't know Squall and Rinoa for long, but she saw them at the SeeD party; they were in love, that's sure. How can love disappear so suddenly?She could clearly picture her conversation with him; it was the day after Rinoa woke up, Elly couldn't take it any more so she went to search for him. 

`*´`*´ **~Flashback~** `*´`*´  

Elly entered in Squall's office. He was talking with Xu about the Garden Festival, something about connecting our festival with Trabian. _~ It had to be Selphie's idea. ~ _

"Squall? Can I talk with you for a while?" She asked. She was still thinking what to say.

"Sure."

"In private?"

He looked at Xu. "I'll talk with Selphie and with Trabian Headmaster, and then I'll let you know what I decided." Xu nodded and left. Squall turned to Elly: "I'm listening." 

"I came _…~ Now or never. ~ …_To say that Rinoa is better, and out of danger, and I was wondering_,_ _~ Still no reaction, what's wrong with this guy? ~ If_ you could pass to the infirmary to see how she is? It would mean a lot to her.

"I'm glad that she is out of danger, but I have a lot of work to do. Tell her that I wish she'll recover soon." Elly looked at him for a moment, puzzled. _~That's all? ~  _She turned, and started walking toward the door.

"Elly?" She turned to him, expecting that he'll explain all this somehow. "Would you tell Selphie to come to my office?"

"Sure, no problem" She said and left, disappointed.

`*´`*´ **~End of flashback~** `*´`*´  

_~It was no use of talking to him. ~_ Elly looked at the sky.

"Heya li'l one. S'up? Something wrong?" Zell came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. 

She leaned toward him. He was a real sweetie last few days. He was always around when she needed him and always ready to cheer her up. She knew she was lucky. She had everything she needed. She had Zell, beautiful friends and a place to call home. She felt so happy cause of it, but also guilty. She was so happy, and Rinoa so sad. Rinoa didn't show it, or at least, she tried to hide it, but it was so obvious. The fact that he didn't care was destroying her. 

"Hey, where are you?" Zell looked at her eyes, trying to find out what's on her mind. "Come, let's go eat something, the others are already in the Cafeteria" He took her hand and they left.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

The Cafeteria was silent. Everyone had lessons and the place was almost empty. Four SeeDs were sitting around a table in the corner of the room. Concern could be seen on their faces.  They were sitting in silence. 

"We must do something!" Zell stood up. 

"What? We can't do anything." Irvine said silently. Though they didn't show it, Zell and Irvine were also worried, for Rinoa, but for Squall too.

"It's destroying her." Selphie muttered. 

"Did anyone saw Squall lately?" Irvine asked.

Silence.

"He says he has a lot of work." Zell said.

"Everything is so strange." Elly said for herself.

"Heya guys." Seifer entered in the Cafeteria.

"Found anything new?" Selphie asked. 

"No, there are lots of things about the green dragon and Green Cave, but nothing about losing memory or something like this." Seifer answered while he was taking coffee. He was doing lots of researches lately; he was spending the most time in the Library. He had a feeling that there's something more behind this. He didn't believe that Squall changed his behavior just like that.

Seifer took a chair from the nearest table and joined them. 

Irvine put his arm around Selphie and she leaned toward him. Lots of things were on her mind. Rinoa was her best friend and she couldn't stand to se her hurt.

"Rinoa is coming out tomorrow morning. We won't be able to cover the truth anymore." She said.

"Deep inside, she already knows everything, you can see it her eyes. She just can't admit it to herself_…_ She hopes it isn't true." Elly said.

"The strangest thing is that Squall is the same old one, maybe li'l more closed. Only thing that changed is his behavior toward Rinoa." Irvine was thinking at loud. "He is behaving like she's just an ordinary SeeD, like every other, and not his girlfriend."

"You guys remember the SeeD party? They didn't notice anything 'round them. All night, the only thing he saw was Rinoa." Zell said. 

"What do you think, what happened in that cave?" Elly asked Seifer.

Seifer was silent. He was still trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle in the right place. He suspected something, and hoped his suspicions weren't true. 

"I'm not sure yet, I have some clues. I'll tell you when I find out more." He finished his coffee, excused himself and went to his room. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´ 

Another night in the Infirmary. ~_The last one_. ~ She thought. _~Will the things be as before, when I go out? ~_ She put her arm on the rings that were lying around her neck. She did it unconsciously, it was an action she did when she was nervous, or scared. It woke lots of memories, once pleasant, but now, they hurt. There was another thing she remembered, another painful memory: a small golden hart with three shining diamonds. She felt a warm tear in her eye. She could remember too well that night. It was the most beautiful night in her life, she was so happy. It was the first time he told her he loves her. _~ Probably the last too. ~_  Who knew back then that it'll all end up so quickly. Once again she fell asleep crying. Thing she did too often lately.

She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She closed them and opened again. She looked down; she was standing on the dry, gray ground. All around her was dark. At once, dark gray clouds appeared above her. They were moving fast, too fast. A cold, sharp wind started blowing. Suddenly a strong feeling of loneliness passed trough her heart. She moved her hand toward her mother's ring and Griever, but one of them was missing. Griever wasn't there; panic overtook her.

_~Squall. ~ _

She felt like she must find him, that he needed her. 

"Squall!?"

She went further looking around herself in a hope to see something, anything. But there was nothing, only dry ground and dust, all around her. Only thing that could be heard was wind, and her steps, one after another. She had to go on. He needed her. 

She continued.

Finally she saw him. He was standing on the edge, looking at the nothingness in front of him. A big smile appeared on her face. She ran toward him. 

"Squall!" She yelled happily.

He turned around. She went closer. Wind was playing with his hair. She stopped. His eyes, things she never saw could be seen in his eyes. Desperation. Helplessness. Sadness. They looked each other for few minutes, which felt like centuries. With every minute she was more scared.

"Squall?" She whispered. 

"I'm sorry."  He muttered. "I'm not strong enough." A tear showed up in his eye. It was a first time she saw him crying. She wanted to run to him, to hug him, console him, and tell him that everything is fine. But she couldn't move. She couldn't say a word.

He closed his eyes,

And stepped into the nothingness. 

She stood there in terror, not able to move or react. 

"No_…_" She muttered. 

She quickly opened her eyes. Terror could be seen in them as they were searching something familiar around her. She looked in front of herself, in a white ceiling, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding madly.  It was still early; the room was dark. She was tired. She closed her eyes unconsciously, but quickly opened them. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't wont to live trough that nightmare again. Night after night, she lived trough the same nightmare. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have any more tears.

Few minutes later she fell asleep, tightly holding Griever.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was sitting on her bed, ready to leave. She was waiting Elly and Selphie, who promised her that they'd come to get her. Quistis wanted to come too, but she had lessons.

"Hey Rinny, look who's here to see ya." Elly burst in the Infirmary. 

"Woof!" Angelo jumped on Rinoa's bed and started licking her.

"Down boy, calm down." Rinoa laughed and tried to push him off, but it looked that Angelo didn't really like the idea.

"He missed you a lot." Selphie said with a smile.

Elly and Selphie were watching and smiling. It was nice to see Rinoa laughing again.

"Come on Angelo, let her go." Elly laughed. 

"Okay, enough!" Elly took Angelo and put him on the floor. Angelo barked happily. "Don't get used to it, you're heavy, you know!"

"Woof!"

"Come on, let's go. Rinny, would you like to go to Cafeteria, to drink a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Sure, why not." She said silently but happily. For a moment she forgot her nightmares.

Young sorceress entered in Cafeteria with Selphie and Elly following her. It was unusually dark. In that moment the lights shone and she heard a hundred of voices yelled: "SURPRISE!" and: "WELCOME BACK!"

She was looking around herself. Half of Garden was here, even Cid came, and Quistis was here. Quistis came and hugged her. Rinoa gave her a slight smile. Quistis was talking something to her, though she couldn't, or wouldn't hear it. Zell came and hugged her; Irvine followed him and hugged her too. They all came around her, talked, hugged her, and smiled to her. She didn't hear a thing; she was still trying to find him in the crowd. She still hoped that the things would be the same as before. She only wished him to embrace her, to feel safe again. She didn't want to admit herself that he isn't here. He had to be here. _~Please~_. She started feeling sick, she couldn't see clearly. She barely found Elly and took her arm.

"Elly, I'm tired, would you take me to my room?" She said silently.

"Sure, you're okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm just tired."

They entered in Rinoa's room, Rinoa lied on her bed and immediately fell asleep. Angelo jumped on her bed, and lay down. Elly sit near her and watched her. She was concerned, even more when she saw a tear running down her face. She carefully wiped her tear and silently left. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa woke up, it was still early, but the sun already showed its face. She took a shower and dressed herself up. She took a book from the shelf above her bad and sit on the balcony. It was her favorite book, she read it lots of times. Her mother gave it to her before she died. Every time before, when she read that book, the world around her had disappeared, but now she couldn't concentrate. _~I'll go. ~_ One thought was tormenting her whole morning. To go to him, or not. Angelo came and jumped in her lap. He looked at her with his big, now sad eyes, as if he wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

"Stay here Angelo, I'll be back soon." She said, opened the door, and left.

She was walking trough the hall. The Garden was silent; everyone was still asleep. She knew that he's awake; he was always up early. She still wasn't sure of what will she do or say when she comes there, but she couldn't wait any more. Once again, she tried to remember what happened that day. Suddenly she realized that she is in front of his dorm. _~Now or never. ~_ She took one deep breath and knocked.

_…_

Nothing.

She knocked again, but no one answered. She closed her eyes and took a card-key from her pocket. Looked at it for a moment, and opened the door. She slowly entered.

"Squall?" 

No answer. _~He's probably already in his office. ~_ She sighed and went toward the elevator.

She pushed the F3 button and the elevator went up. 

Once again she stood in front of a door, trying to gather courage to enter, but now she could hear the sound of computer, and someone working on it.

She knocked. 

"It's open." Squall answered. She shivered just on the sound of his voice.

She slowly opened the big door.

He looked to see who it is and then returned to his job, he was writing something.

"Say."

"I came to see how you're doing." She said.

"Doing fine, I just have a lot of work." He said. For a moment she thought that everything is okay, that he didn't came cause of work, but than she realized that she's fooling herself.

"Anything else?" Once again he gave her a quick look and returned writing.

"_…_Squall, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't even looked at her, he just continued with writing. She came there and pushed his keyboard away. That shocked them both.

"I'm talking to you!" She almost started to cry, but didn't want in front of him, not now.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong, why should something be wrong?!" 

"Why?! Cause I almost died and you didn't even come to see if I'm still alive!"

"What for? Elly told me you're okay. What did you want me to do, leave the work and hang in the Infirmary?"

"At least! Do I mean nothing to you?" She couldn't stop tears anymore.

"'Course you mean, you're my friend, but I can't leave the garden on it's own cause of you!?"

_~Friend? ~ _She looked at him shocked; tears were running down her cheek.

"What?" 

"So I'm just a friend to you?" She asked slowly.

"What did you thought you are?"

Silence.

"What made you think that you're more than a friend to me?" He really sounded confused.

_~What? ~ _"You're asking me what!? Those words, those nights meant nothing to you? You_…_ you_…_" She started crying and couldn't continue. 

"I thought that you understood what I want. I never wanted a relationship."

_~Seifer was right that day, he didn't want to be a knight, he just wanted the sorceress. ~_

She was shivering. "So what did you wanted?" She asked quietly.

He was looking at her, his silence told her everything. It told her she was right. She looked at his eyes; they were empty.   

Tears blurred her vision. _~Why? ~_

She ran out.

He put the keyboard back, and continued writing.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Don't flame me!! I'm not telling that he never loved her (he's telling it ^_~). Don't worry; I'll explain everything with time! REVIEW! Pls! (So I'll love you even more!! ^_~)

**LOVE YA!!!** **^_~**

**Exhile87: No. GF didn't possessed Squall. (But you're quite close, ya know.) He didn't forget her. Worse! He forgot his love toward her, but it isn't his fault_…_ you see_…_ er_…_no_…_ you'll have to find it out by yourself! THANX for your thoughts! 

**The Key Barer (Crystal Angel Kairi): Thanx for reviewing, I started reading your fic (I think I've reviewed first chapter) I'll read it all, I promise, as soon as I find time!


	6. In the Shadows

Igor, Thanx a lot for all your suggestions, what would I do without you? 

~I believe in you. ~

*I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 6 – In the Shadows***

"So, how's your plan doing?" A cold, firm, female voice echoed through the green stone room.

"Great, my queen." A silent, evil male voice followed.

"Are you planning to tell me anyway soon what you're doing?"  She sounded threatening, it was clear that she doubted something.

"Yes, my queen" It seemed that he didn't care for her threatening.

"You know that you would already be dead if you didn't help me before?"

"I know, my queen, and I'm highly grateful for your mercy."

"I can't tolerate it any more, I can't let you do it on yourself, there's too many risks. Either say what you're doing, or I wont have any mercy for you. Choose, to rule the world with me, or to die alone!"

"I just need few more hours, my queen."

 "NOW!"

"So, you don't trust me, my queen? Who was with you when you were powerless? I told you that I'll take care of the problem, and I'm doing it. I just need few more hours to see if it'll work, if it works, you'll rule the world with me on your side, if it doesn't work, we'll find another way to do it."

"Tell me more." She sounded calmer than before.

~ I can't tell her that I've used a spell, it's too strong, and she would kill me if she knew that I'm more powerful than she is. If I succeed, she wont doubt in me, if I fail, I'll never tell her. I must see if the spell is strong enough. ~ 

"Don't worry, my queen, I have a plan how to erase all difficulties with one move. If I'm right and if my plan succeeds, you'll be the queen of the whole world in no time.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa ran into her room crying, closed her door and locked them. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid on the floor. She hugged her knees and cried. Angelo came to her, licked her face tenderly and lied next to her. She couldn't stop crying, she didn't know what to think, she was completely lost. _~Why? ~_ She couldn't believe that he said that. She prayed that this is just a nightmare_. ~ I'll wake up, and everything will be like it was before. ~_ But it wasn't, it was too real, it hurt too much.

She was looking in front of herself, but didn't see anything. She heard voices in front of her dorm, but she just didn't care. She just stayed there and cried.****

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Selphie and Elly were walking toward the Cafeteria. They were talking about their childhood.

"…There was a beautiful flower field where we used to play and … what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just had a strange feeling, bad feeling, Elly said, se seemed distant, deep in thoughts. "Don't worry, it's probably just my imagination." She smiled.

"Morning girls how are you?" 

"Hi Nida, you're up early. Nida, this is Elly. Elly, Nida. Do you want to drink a cup of coffee with us?"

"Nice to meet you." He turned toward Selphie. "Maybe next time, I have a lot of work. I just wanted to ask if there's something wrong with Rinoa, I've just seen her running toward the dormitory, she seemed upset."

Selphie and Elly looked at each other. 

"Sorry Nida, we gotta go." Selphie said and they ran to see what happened.

_~She went to talk to him; I knew she'll do it. Damn! ~_ Elly thought as they were running.

Finally, they came in front of Rinoa's dorm. Selphie knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She tried to open the door. It was locked. 

"Rin, open the door, it's me, Selphie!" Selphie yelled.

Elly took Selphie's arm and showed her to be quiet. They were listening. Sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Rinoa open the door, please!" Elly knocked again. "Selphie go and call Zell and Irvine, I'm afraid she could do something stupid." Selphie nodded and ran.

"Rinny!" Elly continued with tears in her eyes.

Few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, Selphie showed up with two boys running behind her. They didn't ask anything.

"Rin, open the door." Irvine yelled. 

Elly embraced Zell. "I'm so worried."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He hugged her tightly.

_~Damn it! ~_ Irvine started knocking the door with his back, and finally he knocked them down.

"Rin?!" She was in front of him, curled on the floor, hugging her knees and crying. She was swinging slowly back and forth. He knelt near her and hugged her. 

"Shhh, everything is fine." They stayed like this for a while, until she calmed down a bit, and fell asleep. Irvine took her and put her on her bed. The others were at the door.

"I'll stay here, maybe she'll need someone." Elly entered.

"I'll stay with you." Zell said. She gave him a thankful look.

"I'll go to find Quistis, we'll go to the headmaster. Someone will have to explain the broken door. Coming with me Irvine?"

"No, I have a thing to do." He said.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Irvine burst in Squall's office.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you people, I have a work to do and I can't do it if someone comes here to bug me every five minutes!"

"I don't care about your work, you're going to listen me want it or not!"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did you do to Rinoa? I thought you love her!"

"What's wrong with you guys? Did I ever say that I loved her? No, I didn't! Than?"

"Listen to me, you're my friend, I love you like a brother and I surely don't know what's wrong with you lately, but Rin is like a sister to me, and don't you dare to hurt her like this again! You are my friend, but I can't let you doing it! Understood?"

"Whatever." He looked trough the window.

"So, what happened?" Irvine calmed down a bit.

Squall gave him a puzzled and annoyed look.

"Why did she run out of your office crying?"

"She just got some wrong ideas about our relationship."

"Just some wrong ideas?! You should see her, she was destroyed!"

Squall was looking quite annoyed.

Irvine shook his head. "Squall, please, tell me what happened in that cave." He asked concerned.

"Nothing."

Irvine looked at him for a moment, and turned around to leave. "I'll leave you to your work." He said as he was leaving.

_~ What's wrong with them? ~_

It was the first time that two of the six SeeDs had a serious fight.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa opened her eyes in terror, trying to find out where she is. She was crying. Once again she lived trough the same nightmare. She was terribly scared and she hated herself for that. How could she be scared for him, after all he had done to her? She wanted to hate him, she really wanted it, but she couldn't. She loved him too much. She tried to calm down.

She heard sounds of footsteps on the balcony behind her. For a second she thought it could be him, but she mentally slapped herself. She decided that she wouldn't torture herself any more, that she'll forget him_. ~I can do it. ~_

"Are you okay?" Elly sat on her bed.

"Yea, I'm fine now." Rinoa faked a smile.

"You sure?" Zell showed up. 

Rinoa nodded.

"What … happened? Elly asked carefully, she was scared of Rinoa's reaction. It was strange; Rinoa was really upset before and now she looked completely calm.

Rinoa's smile disappeared. For a moment Elly could see deep sadness in her eyes.

"…I … just don't want to talk about it now… please."

Elly nodded. 

"If you want to be alone, we'll go." 

Rinoa nodded again.

"If you need us, we'll be in Cafeteria or somewhere around." Zell said. Elly hugged Rinoa and they left.

Rinoa stayed there and looked around her. She wanted to do something, to distract herself, but she didn't know what. Se noticed two pictures on her desk. She looked at them. Both were taken soon after the war against Ultimecia. On one was whole squad A: Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Zell, Quistis and she, in front of Balamb garden. They all had big smiles on their faces, except Squall. Selphie was waving like mad. Irvine had one arm around Selphie's waist and other was holding the edge of his hat. He had one of his hey-girls-look-who's-here looks on his face. Next to him was Squall, who put one hand on his gunblade and the other around her neck on her shoulder. He was happy, but he didn't smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Zell had both hands in the air, and was yelling something. She could still remember what; he was yelling: "Who's the best? We're the best!" Next to him was Quistis, calm as always and truly happy. A smile escaped Rinoa while she was remembering that day. Than her look fell on the other picture, a picture of Squall and her, on the Balamb beach. The sun was going down. Squall was sitting on the gold sand, embracing her. He was looking at her and smiling. He was so cute when he was smiling. Selphie was the one who took that picture. She and Zell were spying them, and when they thought that is the right moment, Selphie showed up and took that picture. Squall's expression was priceless, but she wouldn't like to be in Selphie's place in that moment. While Rinoa was laughing like mad, Squall was chasing Selphie and Zell on the beach for almost an hour.

Rinoa took that picture and sat on her bad. _~I was so happy, and so lucky than. Maybe this had to happen. Maybe it would be egotistic from me to ask for more. For more than a year, my life has been perfect. Maybe I should be happy because of it and move on. But what if I can't? ~_ She opened the drawer and put both pictures in it. _~I have to. ~_

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Seifer was in his dorm; he has just finished reading a book. It was very tidy room, with only few things in it. Two piles of books in open carton boxes were placed next to his desk. He was almost obsessed with this. Squall's behaviour reminded him about something. He heard knocking. This was more than strange. Since he came back, no one has come here. 

"Just a minute." He took the book he was reading and put it in the box, on which was written, "Finished"

He opened the door and saw Elly. She was serious, too serious, but they were all after what happened to Rinoa and Squall in Green Cave. She held her cat in her arms. He tried to remember her name _~ Lily or something. ~_ The cat was sleeping peacefully. 

"Hi." She said. "I would like to talk with you about something."

Seifer nodded and showed her to enter.  She entered.

"Nice room you have there." She said and sat on his bed. He took a chair from his desk and sat opposite of her.   

"Say."

"I have a feeling that you're the only one who knows what's going on around here." She gave him a questioning look. 

"I have a theory, but it doesn't mean that it's true."

"Do you mind to share it with me?"

"I don't know; I would rather make sure that I'm right, it may sound crazy."

"Please tell me, I'll help you to find out what happened! I can't just stand here and pretend that everything is okay." 

Seifer opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have enough time.

"I'll believe you!" She interrupted his attempt.    

_~What? How…~ _

"How did you know what I wanted to say?"

"I…I thought you'll think that I won't believe you."

He looked down, thinking.

"Please?"

"Okay, sit, it's gonna be a long story."

She sat down and waited.

"Two years ago I meet Rinoa in Timber. She was fighting for its liberation. I…I"

"You fell in love with her." It was more a statement than a question.

"Damn it, how do you know all this stuff?" It looked that he didn't really like the idea of someone who'll know what he's thinking.

_~It would take me a lot of time to explain everything. ~_  "I just… guess it."

He inhaled.  "I think I loved her. I cared and still care for her, that's sure... Lets move on with the story. I told her about SeeDs, and advised her to ask Cid for help. She had done that, and he had sent Squall, Zell and Selphie to help her. Few weeks later president went to Timber for a live broadcast. In order to help Rinoa with her goal; I went there and tried to capture him. I didn't think about consequences, I never did, and that cost me a lot. That's when everything went wrong. When I tried to exit from the building the sorceress came. She started babbling things to me. I couldn't control myself anymore. I …don't know how to explain it. I knew what was happening around me, but I thought that the right thing to do is what she told me to. Few times I became conscious, but I didn't have enough strength or will to fight against her power. I was myself, I did the things I usually do, but when she told me to launch missiles toward Balamb, I thought that it's the only and obvious thing to do. But even without her order, I acted like if I hate SeeDs and Balamb, though in reality it wasn't like that. Which brings me to our, or better Squall's case."

Elly was trying to solve the puzzle.

"Once I even tried to hurt Rinoa, in order to give Adel and Ultimecia more power, I surely wouldn't do it if weren't under the influence of the spell."

"That was one of times when I took conscience and tried to fight it, with no results." He added silently, but loud enough for Elly to hear it.

"So you think that a sorceress is behind this?  She asked.

"I guess, but I don't know why or how. I don't know anything. This is why I read almost whole library. " He said.

"Why would a sorceress posses Squall? That's easy."  Elly was trying to help.

"Squall is Seed commander, and SeeDs are trained to fight sorceresses. I know that, something other is bothering me. What if…"

"What? Say it, it can only help." Elly encouraged him.

"What if this is a strike on Rinoa, as a sorceress she is a big treat to any other sorceress.

"It would solve her two problems in one move."

Seifer was relieved; it was much easier to think when he wasn't alone. _~Two heads are smarter than one. ~_

"Two pieces of the puzzle are solved, but now comes the harder part. Where has sorceress come from? There is only one sorceress at the time, except if someone gets power from the past or future, but Rinoa has all three powers, past, present and future."

"Maybe…maybe it isn't a sorceress?" Elly was trying to put few pieces together.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It must be someone with enough power to cast such a spell."

Seifer gave her a questioning look. "How could someone have that much power?"

"As you probably know, I'm coming from a small village Elron in great forest north of Esthar, Where we went on mission. There are few villages like mine in that forest. Some people there have some kind of powers. Nothing special, they have visions sometimes, can feel danger, their magic is stronger and things like that, I'm one of them too. This is why I knew what you wanted to say. No, no I can't read minds, but I could feel your emotions and I guessed what you're thinking. Anyway we don't have enough power for that kind of spell, but if someone could in a way … absorb that power… he or she would be stronger."

"Missing people from your village."

She nodded slowly.

"Would he or she be strong enough?"

"I dunno, lots of people disappeared, if you put their power together, I guess it would be enough. 'Course, if it's even possible." 

"If it is, we just have to find them. My first guess would be Green Cave. If he or she isn't there, at least we could find some clues. But we should talk with Matron first." Seifer said.

"Who?"

"Edea."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"My queen?" Ian went toward the next room. He had one of his I-told –you-so looks.

"Yes?"

"My plan works, my queen."

"So you'll finally tell me what is it about?

"Yes my queen, if you wish."

"Than?"

"You said that there are only two things that can stop you on your way to glory. You also said that you need sorceress. I tried to find the easiest way to solve both things, to find a connection, and I've found it." He tried to read expression on her face.   

"I've done some researches on previous sorceress'. I started searching in the past, not knowing that the future will bring me what I seek. After a long search, I've found up about a case where the sorceress controlled mind of her knight. According to some books, there are spells, very powerful ones, that can give you power of controlling somebody's mind. If the spell is string enough, the victim doesn't even realise that you control him."

"Go on."

"I've found few similar spells and picked the one that I thought the strongest. I've cast it and it's working."

"On who?" 

"Knight."

He stood there proud, waiting for approval, but he didn't get what he expected.

 "You're a fool! You should tell me your plans! The spell would be stronger! And if you had failed, they would know that someone is working against them! We agreed that we'd do it in silence! 

… Wait a minute… you've said that you can completely control the knight?"

"Yes my queen."

"I have an idea, an great idea, god yob Ian."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tell me what you think!!!  (Please review all chapters; I really want to know what do you think about each of them THANX)

ReViEw!!!

**Exhile87: Kekekeke…he is a jerk…but is not his fault…(yea, like u didn't know it.) Dragon thing is a GF – so you guessed the same thing twice  - and two times you were wrong ^¸~ Thanx 

**Hiasha: I'm so flattered that you think I write great "Squinoa" moments, it means a lot.

Thanx for this, I needed it!

**Icicle: Wow! You really can't stop thinking about this? (Kidding) Squall's thingy has to do something with Elly's story, you probably already know what. And, no – that GF is as dead as it could be – he hasn't any influence on Squall's behavior. I'll try to find time for your fic, though I'm more a fan of selphvines than selphfers. (Great nick!)

**Naiomi: I PROMISE – you'll find out what happened to Squall (You probably already have some clues) I saw your review, I just didn't recognize your nickname. You don't sound mean; it's good to know that there are people who can't wait to read my fic. THANX!!

**trinity:  Thanx, here's your long awaited chapter.  

LOVE YA EVERYONE!


	7. Emptiness

Igor, Thanx again for all your suggestions and support, what would I do without you? Happy birthday again!! (^_~ Sorry!)

~I believe in you. ~

Exhile87 thanx, thanx for everything! 

Words in … are voices in head, or memories. 

*I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, but you know it already*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 7 – Emptiness***

Irvine was waiting for Selphie in front of Cafeteria; it was lunchtime.

*Announcement: Irvine Kinneas, please come to my office. *

Irvine sighed silently  _~Sorry Selph, looks like you'll have to wait. ~  _He turned around and started walking toward the elevator. 

"Sir" Irvine saluted. "You wanted to see me?" 

"Actually, I was the one who wanted to see you." Edea approached with her usual smile. 

Irvine smiled back. "It's nice to see you Matron." He saluted again.

Edea's smile widened. All of her children became SeeDs, she was very proud of them. They looked happy, though she still wasn't sure if they were really happy about it or it was just because they didn't have other opportunity. 

"I would like to talk with you, please sit down." Irvine sat. 

"I have some work to do, if you need me, I'll be in Squall's office." Cid said to Edea with a strange we'll-see look. It looked like she tried to convince him about something, but she didn't really succeeded. She, on the other side, smiled to him and gave him a trust-me look. Irvine watched them, rather confused. Cid left and the two of them stayed facing each other and sitting on comfortable chairs.

Edea was still smiling and still quiet. Irvine began felling uncomfortable, and decided to start a conversation.

"So, why did you want to see me Matron?"

"As I said, I would like to talk to you." She stopped for a moment, and than continued. "I've noticed that something strange is happening. I tried to talk to Squall about it, but he wasn't…well, he wasn't really delighted to talk about it. I wanted to talk with Rinoa. We agreed that she'd come to me this morning, in order to improve control over her powers, but she didn't showed up. I saw Selphie and that new girl…Elly I think, running trough the garden like if Ruby dragon is chasing them, when I went to Library. Then, when I was returning, I saw Selphie, Zell and you running, even faster. Quistis and Selphie showed up an hour ago. They tried to explain Rinoa's dorm's broken door, but to be sincere, I didn't understand a bit of it, and they seamed in a hurry. It all looks like when little children try to hide something they did, with not much success." She gave him a look, expecting him to explain.

Irvine felt like when he was seven, day after Zell's birthday.  He took a big piece of Zell's birthday chocolate, while Zell was sleeping. When Zell woke up, he blamed Seifer, who, not knowing what to do, accused first person he saw and said that Selphie did it. Selphie started crying, and yelling, "I didn't". Quistis came in and started yelling at Squall, because she thought that he said something rude to Selphie. Everyone was yelling, except him and Squall. When Matron came, she immediately knew whose fault it is seeing Irvine, who stood in the corner and looked at others with guilt in his eyes. It was as obvious as if someone had written it on his forehead. The worst part was when he had to explain it. 

"So…what exactly you want to know?" He raised his eyebrows and asked carefully.

"For beginning - What happened?" She smiled to him again. _~My little Irvy, he'll never change. ~      _

 "I would really like to answer you, but the problem is that I don't know." Suddenly he became serious.

_~Or maybe he has already changed. ~_

"What do you know?"

_~She was both, mother and father to us; I guess she has a right to know. Maybe she can help us?~_

"I know that Squall is acting strange lately."

"How?" 

"He is closing in again, works all days long, sometimes even nights. Nothing seams to interest him except his job, not even Rinoa."

Edea stood in silence for a moment. Irvine was awaiting her reaction. She put her head down, and it was obvious that she was thinking hard about it. 

"When did it start?" She suddenly raised her head.

"After that mission in Esthar."

Edea stood up and went toward Cid's desk; she opened the drawer and took few papers from it. She looked through them and picked one. Finally she sat back and started to examine the file. When she finished, she saw the signature – Irvine Kinneas.

"Is everything in report? You didn't leave anything out?"

"Everything is in it…well, except the strange creepy feeling in the cave, but that isn't really the thing to write in a report."

"Tell me more about the cave."

"The entrance is quite small, but the cave is huge for what I saw and it seams that it has the infinite number of halls. The walls are cowered with tiny green crystals. They're lightening the cave with strange eerie green light. We didn't go deep inside it, we were looking for Squall, who was close to the entrance."

Edea was listening him carefully. _~Green Cave, there are lots of rumours and legends about that place.~_

"What about this creature?"

"It was a dragon like creature, but it was much bigger than usual dragons. It was gold-green." 

Edea was thinking about something again. 

"You can go to lunch now if you want, I'll call you if I need something." She looked at him. Her usual smile was nowhere to be seen. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

When Irvine entered the Cafeteria, everyone was already there. They were all sitting at their table; two seats were empty. He compared the situation with the same one two weeks ago, and he didn't like it. The atmosphere was different; he didn't like it at all. In the place of laughter and jokes, now were silence and concern. Selphie waved him to come.

"Hi, what's new? A mission?" She asked when he came there.

"No, Matron wanted to know what's goin' on." 

There was a short silence.

"Hey man, here's your lunch, I got it for you." Zell interrupted silence.

"Thanks." Irvine sat down.

"Irvine?" Elly suddenly raised her head.

"What?"

"Did Edea know something more about the Green Cave or that dragon thing?"

"I guess not. I didn't ask her, but she would tell me if she knew, at least I think so." 

Elly continued eating; actually she was more playing with her fork than eating. Silence fell upon them again.

Irvine looked his friends.

_~We must do something about this!~_

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

_~What is she talking about?~ _

"Would you mind to share your idea with me, my queen?"

"Actually, I would mind, but I need your help" 

Ian barely hid his satisfied grin.

"I will help you whenever I can, my queen."

She watched him for a while. Suspicion appeared in her eyes, but it disappeared as quick as it came.

"I've found a way to hasten our victory, actually, I've found a ally."

Ian looked at her, not knowing what to expect. 

She enjoyed in his confusion. 

"Who?" _~I feel I'll regret this question.~_

"Knight, my dear, knight will help us." She smiled proudly.

~What?~

"Searyn you're completely out of your mind! You want whole garden at our neck? Or all three of them! He's damn Commander!"

Searyn gave him an annoyed look.

"What…." _~Control yourself.~_

He took a deep breath. 

"Sometimes you're really stupid. Yelling at me like that! You'll just have to trust me! No Garden will care about this."

Ian took another breath.

She looked at him. "Will you be able to do it?" 

" …I will."

"Great."  She said and left.

_~Maybe it isn't as crazy as it sounds.~  _He thought as he was leaving the green room.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was lying on her bed, with Angelo next to her. She was reading a book, or at least, she was trying to. She couldn't stop thinking about the SeeD party. She took the small golden heart in her hands, sighed and closed her eyes. 

___"You're beautiful tonight my angel."… "Close your eyes"… _

She shook her head and continued reading. 

_"Lets go I want to show to the world how beautiful my girlfriend is." _

She tried again to concentrate on reading. 

"Come, I'll show you something." ……"It's so nice here!" … "Why did you brought me here?"…… "I was afraid that you'd run away like last time." …"And ... to tell you that ... I love you." 

She closed the book and stood up, she did it so suddenly, that she scared Angelo.

"Sorry boy, I didn't want to scare you." She said silently, and went toward her balcony.

It was a beautiful day outside, but the beauty didn't reach her. Although she promised herself that she'll forget him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She sighed again. 

Suddenly, she heard knocking.

"Hey Rinny, are you there?" She heard Selphie's voice.

"I'll be right there." She said and started walking toward the door, not with much hurry. 

She opened the door and saw Selphie and Elly; they were both smiling.

"Hey Rin! We're going to Balamb for a walk, and to see what's new in the shops. Coming with us?" Elly ask her.

"… I'm not really in the mood." 

"Come on!" Selphie started jumping. "It's going to be fun!"

"Please?" Elly looked at her pleadingly. 

"…I don't know…"

"Woof!" Angelo waved his tail.

"See? Even Angelo wants to go!" Selphie knelt and gave him a tight hug.

"…Okay, I'm going. Come in, just wait till I take a quick shower."

Two girls entered, Angelo was jumping around Selphie. They both sat on Rinoa's bed. Elly gave Selphie a we-did-it look. Selphie smiled back. They wanted Rinoa to go with them and to have fun, and than maybe she could forget her worries, at least for a moment.

"Hey Rin?" Selphie yelled.

"Yes?" Rinoa answered from the bathroom, sound of her voice mixed with sound of falling water.

"Would you rather go by car or take a walk?" 

"…I'd rather walk!"

"Great! Me too!…Angeloooo, stop it! Bad boy! Leave my dress alone!"

Elly giggled as she was trying to help Selphie.

Rinoa entered the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the funny scene. Angelo was pulling Selphie's dress, and growling while waving with his tail. She was doing everything to release her dress, but after a while she started laughing hysterically, and finally gave up. Elly was also more laughing than helping. Rinoa giggled, but didn't do a move to help them.

"Rin! Call this dog! He'll…he'll eat my dress!…"

Elly gave up any attempt to help Selphie and threw herself on bad, laughing.

"Elly…help ...me! Rin? Please? DO something!" 

Now Rinoa was laughing too. "What can I do?" She asked innocently.

"Rinoa!"

Rinoa continued laughing for a while, and then decided that she has tormented Selphie for long enough.

"Here boy!" She called him.

"Woof!" Angelo raised his head, left Selphie's dress, and sat in front of Rinoa, looking at her happily.

"It's not …fair!" Selphie laughed even harder. "You knew…you knew… how to do it all… time long!" She and Elly were now both lying on Rinoa's bed and laughing hysterically. "Why… didn't you do it …earlier? 

"What fun would it be than?" She said looking at them happily. She started walking toward them and suddenly threw herself on the bed between her best friends, laughing.

"Oh you'll pay for this!" Selphie said with sly smile on her face. She stood up and started tickling Rinoa. 

"AAAaaa stoooop…pleeeease!" Rinoa laughed. 

"What fun would it be than?" She continued tickling her. 

"Angelo! …Help …me! Come boyiiihihihi…stop it!

"Woof!" Angelo jumped on the bed and started licking Selphie.

"Eeew, stop licking me Angelo." Selphie rolled away from Rinoa. 

Three girls continued laughing and trying to catch breath.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Look! There's a new shop!" Selphie pointed her finger toward a blue neon sign while she was jumping up and down. "Let's see it!"

"Selphie, it's the twelfth shop you wanna go in! I'm tired!" Elly gave her a tired look.

"Come on, just one more!" Selphie gave her a pleading look.

"Yea, that's what you told us for the last ten shops." Rinoa smiled. "But if you really want to go, Let's go!" 

"You're the greatest!" Selphie gave her a quick hug and ran toward the shop, leaving Rinoa and Elly behind her. Two of them looked each other, and followed their friend with a smile on their faces.

"Wait here boy, dogs aren't allowed in there. We'll be right back." Rinoa explained to Angelo.

"Hey, what do you think?" Selphie put a very short red dress in front of her.

"Er…I think Irvine would like it." Rinoa said.

"Yea, you're right." Selphie put the dress back.

"Ow! Look at this!" Elly took a light blue sleeveless dress in her hands. "Rin, I think it would suit you perfectly!"

Rinoa didn't look too sure about it.

"Come on Rin, try it on!" Selphie started jumping again. 

"Okay." She took the dress, and went to try it on.

She moved the curtain and turned around herself. 

"So? What do you think?" She asked them.

"Omigosh! You definitely have to buy it!" Elly said. 

"I'm not sure if I look good in it." Rinoa smiled shyly.

"Come on Rinny, we both know you look gorgeous!" Elly looked at her happily.

Selphie just stood with her mouth open. 

"Show yourself to Squall in this, and I'll assure you that he won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Selphie finally managed to say something, but by the look Elly gave her, it seemed that this wasn't a good thing to do. 

Rinoa lowered her look, but after a moment looked at Selphie's eyes again, this time there was a determined look in her eyes. _~I promised myself…~_"Selphie? I think you replaced Squall with Irvine." Rinoa said and smiled, confusing her friends. They both looked at her, and after a short silence, Selphie couldn't suppress laugh any more, and she started laughing, her friends followed her.

"I say we go to drink a cup of hot chocolate and then go home, it's getting late." Elly said when Rinoa changed into her clothes.

"What are we waiting for?" Rin put the dress on the li'l table and started walking toward the door.

"Er… Rin? Aren't you forgetting something?" Elly asked.

Rinoa faked a puzzled look. 

"The dress?" Elly reminded her. 

_~I don't want that damn dress.~_ "You're right, silly me, I forgot it." She gave them a fake smile, took the dress, and went to pay it.

Elly stood behind, _~What's wrong with that dress?~_

Three girls were walking toward the Garden. Elly felt that something is tormenting Rinoa, so she didn't want to bother her, and Selphie just felt guilty, cause of what she said, so she was silent too. Rinoa's been silent since they left the shop. The presence of the bag with blue sign, and a blue dress in it, was tormenting her. _~What do I need dress for; I'm not planning to go anywhere… Or maybe I should, I stayed here because of him, but he isn't worth it… I started thinking too much, like him.~ _She sighed silently_ ~I really should go away, but where… Maybe I should try to give my father another chance…I'll go to Delling then, tomorrow morning… I don't want to stay here any longer.~_

"I'm going home tomorrow." _~is that really my home? I thought Garden is my home… I guess it was, but it isn't any more.~ _

"What are you talking about?" Selphie asked. Elly was silent.

"I want to spend some time with my father."

"But why?" Selphie was confused.

"…"

"It would be easier for you if you talk with somebody, it's what you told me once." Elly said after a short silence. 

Rinoa didn't answer.

"Tell us what bothers you, tell us how you feel, you'll feel better, I promise."

_ "I'll be here." … "…Why?" … "The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet." … "Promised...?" … "I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."…_

Rinoa felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry any more.

"Everything is okay, really. I just think that I should give another possibility to my father."

"If you say so." Elly didn't sound convinced. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Searyn entered in a small, dark, green room. In one corner was a simple bed. Ian was sitting on the floor, in the centre of the room. His legs were crossed, and he was deeply concentrated on something. She waited till he raised his head.

"Any problems?" She asked with a small grin.

"For some unknown reason, I can't convince him to leave." He said, obviously anxious.

"You said you can do whatever you want with him," She said.

"I can, anything except this." He stood up. "I can't convince him that leaving the Garden is a good thing to do."

"I don't get it." 

_~Gee!~ _"Whatever I say, to him it seems like his own idea, and he does it. But I can't convince him that he wants to leave the Garden. I'll keep trying." By his tone, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk any more, and Searyn wasn't in the mood to listen him, so she left.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa exited from her bathroom. She wore the blue tress she bought with Selphie and Elly. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled happy with the image she saw. She put the necklace off her neck and took the Griever. She put the necklace back, and Griever on her finger. She took another look at the mirror, put off the light, and left. 

She was walking trough the main hall and suddenly she realised that she doesn't know were to go. She tried to remember where she should go. 

_~Where should I go? Where're we supposed to meet?~ _

She started to panic. 

_~Where are you?~_

She left the garden and found herself running trough the mountains, the desert, the plains. Trough Timber, Balamb, and Galbardia. At once she realised that she doesn't have the strength to continue. She wanted to see him so badly. She was tired, and felt pain in every muscle. She fell on her knees, and felt tears running down her face.

"Squall where are you!?" She screamed.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to open them ever again, but then she felt the sweet fragrance. The flowers. She opened her eyes and saw the flowers all around her, and than he appeared. He was walking toward her and offered her a hand to get up. She took his hand. All she wanted was to hug him, never let him go away, but than she realised something.

"If I fell under Ultimecia's control again…SeeD will come to kill me, right? And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall…Squall's sword will pierce my heart… I guess it's okay if it's you Squall, if that ever happens.

"That's enough." He finally spoke. "I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa. My enemy is sorceress from future…Ultimecia."

She started panicking again. "Ultimecia lives in the future and possesses me. She uses my body as her extension in this world. How? How will you save me?"

"I'll come up with something…There's gotta be a way.

"…" Rinoa didn't know what to think.

"Don't worry."

Suddenly, appearance of his face changed. She saw this before. Wind started playing with his hair. His eyes, Once again she saw this expression in his eyes. Desperation. Helplessness. Sadness. They looked each other for few minutes, which felt like centuries. And once again with every minute she was more scared. She feared that she knew what is coming next.

"Squall?" She whispered. 

"I'm sorry."  He muttered. "I'm not strong enough." A tear showed up in his eye. She wanted to run to him, to hug him, console him, and tell him that everything is fine. But she couldn't move. She couldn't say a word. She froze.

He closed his eyes. "Believe in me." He pleaded,

And stepped into the nothingness.

Rinoa opened her eyes in terror. She stood up, put on the light, and started packing her clothes. Her tears were falling down her face. She couldn't bear to stay in this place anymore. Angelo stood up and came in front of her, watched her with sad looking eyes.

"I'm okay boy, I'm okay."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****

**ReViEw!!! (pleasepleaseplease)**

I hope you recognized Rinoa's dream!

**Exhile87: Thanx *blushing* you're so sweet. And clever too, you sure you can't read others minds? How are things in NZ? I miss u!

**Hiasha: Sorry to disappoint you, but there won't be much squinoa moments in next few chapters, but I'll try to think of something, just for you ^_^! (Note: don't bother yourself with flames!!!)

**Icicle: It won't be a real sorceress, but I can't tell you anything more. That thing with Ultimecia bothers me too, but I'm sure there's an explanation for it.

**Naiomi: ^_^ First answer: You'll have to find out by yourself, second: I've just updated ^_~

**rebekka: Thanx for reading and reviewing!

**THANX AGAIN EVERYONE!!!**


	8. Fading

*I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters ***sigh*** *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 8 – Betrayal***

It was 7 am. Squall was walking trough the main hall, toward the elevator. As usual, he was deep in his thoughts. He was doing this automatically. Every day at 7 AM, he walked the same path toward his office, well, except the days when he spent the night there. There was a lot of work, and someone had to do it. He didn't feel anything, he wasn't sleepy, or tired, he was just walking, like every morning.

He passed by the Cafeteria entrance. He wasn't going in there. He wasn't hungry. He didn't need breakfast. Why waste precious time on eating? The lunch was enough, and he wasn't hungry even then. He was pale, his eyes were empty, tired. He was losing weight. But it didn't bother him; he had a work to do. He continued walking.

But then he stopped. His eyes stopped on six people a dog and a cat by the main directory. It was a strange scene for this time of the day. One of them, brown haired girl, was caring two bags. She put them on the floor, and the others started hugging her, one by one. First came girl with cat in her arms. She looked sad, as the rest of them. After her, came girl in yellow, followed by the blonde in orange, and then came two boys. After it they stayed in silence for a moment. Squalls eyes stooped on the girl with bags. Suddenly she looked at him. She had deep chocolate eyes, full of sorrow and hurt. She quickly turned her look. He continued looking at her. She looked familiar. After few moments, she took her bags and walked toward the exit. The dog followed her.

Squall was trying to figure out where he saw that girl before, but no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts didn't make sense. For the first time since he accident in Esthar, Squall was confused. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"I'll miss you guys." Rinoa said as she put her bags on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you to train station." Zell asked concerned.

"No, it's better if we say goodbye here, I don't want to cry at train station." She gave him a weak smile.

There was a heavy silence for a moment. Finally, Elly put her Lily on the floor, and hugged Rinoa tightly.

"I'll miss you." Elly said silently. As she stepped back, Selphie came in front of Rinoa. She looked at her for a moment and than hugged her, without a word.

"Are you sure that you'll be all right?" Irvine asked her after he hugged her.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"We'll wait for you."

She looked at Zell, who was obviously fighting with tears. She smiled to him sadly. He came close to her, and almost fell in her arms.

"Take care girl." He whispered.

"I'll be back in few weeks, I'm not going away forever." _~I hope.~_

After a minute of two, when Zell finally released her, she noticed someone in hall near them.

She looked toward the person and realized she was right. It was Squall. She remembered her dream, and suddenly wanted to run to him, to assure that he's all right, but she quickly changed her mind and turned her look off him.

"Here boy." She said, one more time she looked at her friends and left, not wanting them to see her tears.

As she came to Main Gate, she saw one more familiar face. She quickly wiped her tears, and proceeded toward him.

"Hey girl, so you're really going away?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Hi Seifer. Yea, I'm going home for some time." She said.

"Are you sure you want it?" 

"'Course, I haven't seen my father for long time, I kinda miss him."

~Maybe I should tell her what I know, but what if it isn't true? I can't do this to her. I can't tell her anything till I'm sure that it's true.~ 

"You want some company?"

"No, thanks, I'll be fine on my own."

"Hope to see you soon."

She gave him a slight smile and started walking toward Balamb. He stood there and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, and then he entered in the Garden.

Rinoa was walking slowly toward Balamb. The train was leaving in 8:30 am, so she had enough time to try to calm down. Her thoughts didn't give her peace. She couldn't stop thinking about Squall. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was very concerned.

~What if that dream was a premonition? What if he is in danger, and the dream was a warring? Who cares, he doesn't deserve my concern... but I am concerned. Hyne, I won't be able to sleep at night if I continue like this.~

She continued walking. She could already see Balamb in front of her. She had plenty of time left, so she was thinking to see if there's something new in shops. Well, she was in all of them yesterday because of Selphie, but at least it will keep her mind off of thoughts about Squall.

~I didn't see him for days...Hyne, I have so bad feeling about this!  Maybe, if I go back and see that he's all right, maybe then I'll be more tranquil. I'll just rent a car, I'll say that I've forgotten something, and I'll be back in a minute... Yea, I should do that.~

"What do you say boy? Should we go back to se if he's all right?" She knelt and asked Angelo.

"Woof!" He waved his tail. 

"I guess that means yes." She smiled to her four-legged friend. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

The commander's office was quite dark, though the sun was already lightening the island. Squall was writing on his computer, but he wasn't concentrated on his work as usual, lots of things were on his mind and nothing made sense anymore. He didn't know what he wants, and what not anymore.

~I must concentrate, or I'll never finish my work. Sooner I finish it, sooner I'll go away from this garden… Maybe I should stay here, there's no reason to go…Except that she had left the Garden… What has that to do with anything? I don't even know her… I must hurry with these documents…Maybe I should look in students files…maybe I could find her there? …What for?~ 

He continued writing. He heard knocking.

"Come in, it's open."

"Sir? You have to sign this papers." A black haired girl handed him few papers.

"Thank you."

She left the office. Squall looked through the papers to see what he has to sign. It was something about Garden Festival. He started looking for a pen to sign the papers. He opened his drawer and saw a photo in there. He took it out. There was he with a girl on the photo, sitting on the beach. Suddenly he realized that the girl on the picture was the girl he saw this morning. 

~So I do know that girl. I opened this drawer at least thousand times, how come I didn't notice the picture before?… This girl is beautiful… We look pretty close on this photo, how come I don't even remember her name …Who are you?… I should sign these papers and continue working…Maybe on the back of the picture writes something.~

He turned around the picture, and saw a note:

"For Squall and Rinoa, 

Nothing can be stronger than love.

Always your friends:

Selphie and Zell

P.S. Squall, don't tore this pic; It was a hard job to take it! We've almost got killed!"

~Rinoa …did I love her? Do I still love her? This must be a mistake, I don't even know that girl…I should sign those papers…but…~

He put his hand back in the drawer, and found another photo. He took it out. He was on it, and Rinoa, and four other people that he saw this morning, in front of Balamb garden.

~We all look so happy…~

He looked at the other side of the photo; there was a short note.

"Best friends…4ever!"

~Best friends? …I…I saw them this morning…but they didn't behave like my friends. They didn't even notice me. Who are they? Why am I doing this? ……Who am I? I must finish my work… No … no I don't! …I have to finish it so I can go away… I DON'T wanna go away!~

He stood up. 

Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain in his had. 

~…I'm NOT leaving! ~

He started feeling dizzy, and the pain was growing.

~I must…find…her…~

His vision blurred.

~I'm… sorry…I'm not… strong enough.~

He couldn't stand the pain any more. 

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His hand was searching something to grab as he was falling. Two photos slowly fell on the floor. He grabbed something that stayed next to him, but it didn't stop his fall. As he fell, he felt pain all over his body, and than everything went black.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was walking toward Squall's dorm. She was glad that no one saw her; she didn't want to lie to her friends, neither to tell them the truth. She had left Angelo outside; she didn't want him to make noise. Finally she found herself in front of Squall's dorm's doors. It was still early, so she assumed that he was still sleeping. She took the card-key that he gave her. She wanted to return it after all that happened, now she was glad that she didn't do it. She used the card-key and slowly opened the door. She didn't want to wake him up. She looked inside, but no one was there. She stood there for a moment, and then decided that she'll go to his office. She feared that she'll meet someone on her way, but she didn't want to give up now. She wanted to make sure that he's okay, so she could go home in peace.

Rinoa exited from the elevator, she didn't meet anyone till here. She came in front of Squall's office. She knocked twice, but no one answered. She knocked again, louder this time. No answer came. She tried to open the door; it was opened. She entered slowly. It seemed that the room was empty, but something grabbed her attention: two pictures on the floor by the desk. She went to take them, and saw something strange behind the desk. She went closer. The floor was covered with blood and big pieces of glass. Two photos slowly fell on the floor. 

~No! It can't be! …I …It was just a dream.~

She fell on her knees.

~Elly!~ She called in her mind, she desperately needed  someone. Someone who'll tell her that this isn't real, that these past ten days were just a nightmare. It just couldn't be real. It was too terrible to be real.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Elly was sitting on the grass, in the Quad, alone. Rinoa was gone for less than half hour and she already missed her. Rinoa was the only one who knew most of her secrets, and the only one who she could talk to. Well, Zell was there, and Selphie, but it wasn't the same. She reached her pocket and put out one small photo. There was a young man on it. Few streaks of his brown hair were covering his green eyes. He was smiling, showing his white teeth. She moved her fingers across the photo.

~I promise you Manuell, whoever stands behind all this; I'll find him. ~ 

She put the picture back in her pocket.

She leaned back and tried to enjoy in the sun that was rising up.

Elly! She heard someone calling her.

~Rin? It must be her! What happened? Where is she?~

Elly stood up. She looked at her clock. 

~The train didn't left yet, she must be in Balamb!~

Suddenly she felt dizzy, she sat, almost fell, back on the ground. She closed her eyes. Images started appearing in her mind. She couldn't understand anything, the images were blurred and dark. She started panicking, nothing like this had ever happened to her. Suddenly she recognized something. She saw Rinoa. She stopped panicking and concentrated. Then, an image of a dark room came to her, but it disappeared quickly. Finally she saw a glass statue and then it had all disappeared. 

Although she was confused, she quickly realized that those images had a meaning. 

~Statue…where did I saw that statue? I know! It's the statue from Squall's office, and that dark room…is…the office. So Rin is in Squall's office? It doesn't make sense; she should be in Balamb, but then again… Maybe I should check it, I can't loose anything, but I must hurry.~

She started running.

The elevator stopped on third floor. Elly ran out. She burst in Squall's office and saw Rinoa on her knees. She wasn't crying, just looking at one spot on the floor behind the desk. "Rinoa?"

She didn't answer, actually, it seemed that she didn't even hear anything.

Elly went closer and looked behind the desk. The floor was covered with blood and pieces of glass. ~Omigosh…~ 

Elly kneeled in front of Rinoa.

"Are you okay?"

Rinoa slowly nodded.

"Lets go, we must report this."

She helped Rinoa to stand up.

"Elly?" Rinoa asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me to find him?" There was a sound of determination in her voice.

"Sure I will."

Rinoa gave her a grateful look and went out.

Elly followed her, but than she saw two photos on the floor. She went there and took them. 

~I must speak with Seifer. We can't wait anymore, we're going to Edea.~ 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****

Hee hee, I know I'm mean. ReViEw!!!

A/N: Your reviews are so inspiring! Every one of your reviews means a lot to me, and every one of them brings smile on my face. When I started, I've never thought that someone will actually like my fic. You guys are so sweet!!! I LOVE YA!

**Star Slight: Thanx! If you don't understand something, please e-mail me, I'll be happy to explain! 

**Naiomi: I'm REALLLY REALLY HAPPY that you like the chapter! ^_^

**Hiasha: You're sooo sweet! Thanx! I'm so happy that you guys like my fic!!! I promise you that I'll write the best squinoa moments that I can in the end of the fic, just for you!!! One more thing, your "Dark Side" is AMAZING! 

**Sammy-Chan:  Okay, if I don't find a way to get rid of Ian and Searyn, I'll tell you where they are, and you'll take care of them. A deal? Poor Squall doll, don't torture him too much!

By the way, I can't wait to read next chapter of "Anything" – I can't help but laugh whenever I read it! (Squally-Wally!!! LOL! She is kinda scary! )


	9. Separated

*I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters ***sigh*** *

Igor and Exhile, Thanx for everything! 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 9 – Separated***

It was still early, although the sun was already high in the sky. It was one of those days when you just can't be in bad mood. Li'l boys were playing around their houses, pretending to be true SeeDs, killing monsters all over the world. Every one of them wanted to take the role of commander. One li'l brown haired boy was showing the others a wooden gunblade his father made for him. They all looked at it with admiration, there were no doubts that he'll be today's commander. Suddenly, they saw a cat on the street in front of them. They all started running toward it, yelling and laughing. The cat looked at them and lazily jumped on the window above her.

Girls were picking flowers on one charming flower field. They made themselves flower necklaces, and started dancing through the field. Flower petals were flying all around them and a wonderful flower fragrance was in the air. Girls were dancing and pretending they were powerful sorceresses who can do whatever they want. They could find themselves a knight in shining armor and make all kinds of chocolate and sweets with their magic. After a while, they just threw themselves on soft grass, laughing. A white feather fell on the ground. 

Young couples were walking on the beach. Enjoying the sun and company of the person they love. All the worries they had were gone.

A SeeD, commander, was walking, looking in front of him, but not seeing anything. His mind was empty, his eyes were empty, but not his soul. His soul was full of sorrow, desperation, confusion, grief… and love.

A girl, sorceress, was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall in front of her. Images were flying in front of her eyes, blood, glass, and his body lying somewhere. Her eyes were full of sorrow, desperation, confusion, grief… and love. Her mind was empty; she still didn't want to know what had happened. And then she made a decision.

Two persons were sitting alone.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Seifer was in his room, cleaning his Hyperion, when he heard knocking. 

"Come in, it's open." He knew already who it was. This though brought smile on his face. _~Guess I'm telepathic too.~_ Elly rushed in.

"We must go to Edea!" She said quickly.

He looked at her, rose his eyebrows, and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Elly." 

"Damn it Seifer, It's serious! Squall is missing, we must report all we know!" She said in one breath.

"Ok, calm down, sit and tell me what happened." Smile disappeared from his face.

Elly sat on his bed and took a breath.

"I was in the Quad, and I've heard Rinoa calling me…" She wanted to continue, but was interrupted.

"Rinoa? Is she okay?" Seifer interrupted her. He didn't hide his concern. He didn't even have to; it was too obvious to her that he was concerned.

"She is fine, as much as she can be now. She came back, she's in her dorm now, waiting for us."

Seifer's eyes were telling her to continue.

"I've heard her calling me, and then…" She stopped; she still didn't know what was that. She didn't have time to think about it till now. She looked at Seifer, his eyes encouraged to talk. "…Then I saw images…first they were blur, but then I saw Rinoa, Squall's office and that glass statue he has there. So, instead of going to Balamb, I went to check out what's going on in Squall's office. There I saw Rinoa, kneeling on the floor, looking at one spot behind Squall's desk. I went there. The floor was covered in blood and pieces of glass." She said quickly. _~Now then I think about it… the statue was missing.~_

"Okay, lets go then." 

Seifer knocked on the Headmaster's doors. Elly and Rinoa were standing behind him. Elly was observing Rinoa. Rinoa looked strangely calm. She had a determined look in her eyes. It was complete opposite of the state she was in before. When Elly found her in Squall's office, she looked distant, as if she was absent. 

The door opened. Edea was standing in front of them. She realized something was wrong when she saw Elly's worried expression. Seifer's face didn't show anything, he had always hid his true emotions. Rinoa looked strange, Edea couldn't define her expression. She raised her eyebrows, expecting an explanation. 

"Matron, we have to speak with you and the Headmaster." Seifer's voice was showing everything his face was hiding. His voice was slightly trembling. It wasn't too obvious, but Edea has known him since he was a little boy, and she knew when he was upset. 

"Come in." She moved from the door, and went behind Headmaster's desk. Cid was studying some papers; he raised his head as they entered. 

"Sir," Seifer started. "I must report you some unusual things that happened this morning." Cid nodded, showing him to continue. "We went to Commander's office, and he wasn't there. There was blood on the floor behind his desk." 

"Maybe he's in his dorm?" Cid asked.

"He isn't." Rinoa spoke. No one asked her how she knows that. Cid nodded.

"So, which is your conclusion?" He asked. Seifer looked at Elly. They didn't make any conclusions. 

"We don't know."

"All right, I'll send someone to investigate. Anything else?"

"Matron? We… well, Elly and I, think that Squall is possessed." 

Rinoa suddenly looked at them, taken aback. Cid was as much surprised, but Edea didn't look surprised at all.  

"We think he's under a spell." Seifer continued. "And we were wondering if it's possible…that one person, somehow absorbs power from other persons." He looked at Edea. 

"People from Elron?" Edea asked. Elly nodded.

"It's possible, but the person should be very powerful or have a powerful magical item to do that."

"Sir, we're asking permission to go to Elron and research the Green Cave." Seifer turned to Cid.

"Why do you think he is possessed, and what this has to do with his disappearing?"

"He was acting strangely lately, it seemed that he doesn't even recognize us, he was working all days and night." 

Cid didn't appear convinced.

"Seifer?" Elly spoke suddenly. "You told me that you have tried to fight the spell when you were possessed, what happened then?"

Seifer didn't understand what is Elly trying to do.

"I would felt piercing pain in my had, sometimes even loose conscience."

"I have a theory," Elly said after short thinking. "What if, Squall is really possessed? Try to imagine this; Squall was sitting and working, he started realizing that he's possessed." _~Maybe…those pictures?~ _"He stood up, he felt pain and fall."

"What about blood?" Seifer interrupted her.

"I'm coming to it. As he falls, he grabs the glass statue, which was staying behind his desk, and the statue fells with him. That explains glass and blood."

"But it doesn't explain where did he disappear?" Cid still didn't seem convinced.

"Maybe someone came and took him. Like when Ultimecia took me with her in Timber" Seifer tried to solve this.

"Something doesn't fit here." Edea finally spoke. "To do that, person should be really powerful, even a sorceress has to be very powerful to make a portal and take someone with her. A person couldn't absorb that much power from Elron people, there weren't a lot of powerful persons there. 

There was a short silence, everyone was thinking, trying to put all the pieces together, except Cid, he was thinking if this makes any sense. Knocking broke the silence. Nida entered.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have to know if we have a new course, and as Commander left, I thought I should ask you, Headmaster."

"How do you know that Commander left?" Cid gave him a suspicious look.

"I saw him leaving, twenty minutes ago."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Ian was sitting on the center of a big, green, circular room. His legs were crossed. Big drops of sweat were rolling down his face.

"Hell, finally!" Ian yelled suddenly. 

_~Why the hell does he have to be that strong!~_

"Something wrong?" Searyn spoke; she was standing behind him for some time already. She was wandering if this was a good thing to do. It seemed too risky, but than again, she could rule the world if they succeed. 

"No, not anymore my queen." He said, with respect. 

"What happened?" There was something that sounded like concern in Searyn's voice.

"Stupid knight had started using his mind, but it's all under control now. He is on his way." He turned around to face her. "I really hope that your plan works, because one thing is to control a commander of a garden, and the other is to bring him here!"

"As long as you can control him, there's nothing to worry. You are powerful enough, aren't you?" She grinned and left.__

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?! Don't you think I had a right to know?" Rinoa yelled as Elly and Seifer came out of the elevator. She left first, when Nida left, and was waiting for them on the first floor, in front of the elevator.

Seifer wanted to say something, but Rinoa didn't let him. "Why… How could you let me think that he never cared about me? I… I thought I meant nothing to him. How could you stay quiet when you knew he might be in danger?! He… I..." Tears started running down her check. "I might never see him again…" Seifer hugged her. 

"Shhhhh, we'll find him, everything is going to be alright… shhhh…"

They stood like that for some time, until Rinoa calmed a little. When she realised that Seifer is that close to her, she slowly pulled her arms off him, she didn't want him to notice it, but she was still afraid near him. He noticed, actually he was expecting it. Elly felt terrible, the idea of not telling anything to Rinoa didn't seemed as good as before.

"I'm sorry Rin," Seifer started. "We've never wanted to hurt you, we didn't want you to get hurt again. What if we were wrong, we would give you a false hope. We just wanted the best for you." 

_~Will you ever forgive me.~_ Rinoa heard a desperate plead. She turned toward Elly, and saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Elly!" Rinoa hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so worried. I didn't blame any of you. You're right, I couldn't stand to get hurt again…" 

Elly looked at Rinoa. "You heard me, you're getting stronger!"  Both girls smiled while tears were running down their cheeks.

"Yea… I guess I am."

*Announcement: Seifer Almasy, please come to my office.*

"I have to hurry, Cid will kill me if I come late again!" Seifer said and entered in the elevator.

"Are you in the mood to go to Training Center?" Elly asked.

"No, I'm not, I…. Oh no! I forgot Angelo! Poor boy he's still waiting for me!" Rinoa ran to get her four-legged friend.  Elly followed her. 

As they exited from garden, Rinoa saw her two friends playing. Quistis was sitting on the bench, and Angelo put his front legs on her knees. He was barking happily. As he saw Rinoa, he ran toward her.

"Sorry boy, I forgot you were here."

"I wanted to go in the Garden, but he didn't want to."

"Yea, I told him to wait me here." 

"Hi Quistis, shouldn't you be on the class?" Elly asked. 

"No, I have a day off so I went for a walk, when I came back, I saw Angelo so I stood here to make him company."

"Quis, how long are you here?" Rinoa asked. 

"About half an hour."

"Did you see Squall leaving?" Rinoa's voice trembled slightly. 

"Yes, I saw him, he said he has a mission."

"Did you notice anything strange about him?" Rinoa stood silent, so Elly asked instead of her.

"He wore his white T-shirt, and there was blood on it, but I guess he came from Training Center. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Sir?" Seifer saluted.

"On time? I didn't expect you yet." Cid smiled at him. He noticed Seifer wasn't amused so he continued. "I'll let you to investigate Squall's disappearing. I think… well, Edea thinks that you should visit that cave in Esthar."

"Who's going sir?" 

"I was thinking about sending you, Zell, and Irvine. Quistis, Elly and Selphie will be investigating from here. I don't think Rinoa should go with you. Do you agree with this?"

"Sir, why are you asking me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, I think you should lead this mission."

"I don't think others would be happy with it." 

"Don't worry about it." Cid smiled again.

He went toward his desk and pressed a button. 

*Announcement: Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Elly Liverel and Irvine Kinneas, please come to my office*

A minute after, everyone was at Headmasters office.

"I have a mission for you. As you know, our Commander disappeared under suspicious conditions. Zell and Irvine, you're going to Green Cave with Seifer. We believe that his disappearing has something to do with the previous accident. Quistis and Selphie, you will investigate from here. Elly, you're on communications." He stopped and then continued, watching Zell, Irvine and Seifer: "You're leaving tomorrow morning at 9:00. One more thing, squad leader is Seifer." 

Seifer observed their reaction. Irvine was surprised, but he hid it well, on the other hand, Zell was furious, but he didn't say anything. 

"Any questions?" Cid asked.

Silence.

"You are free to go, Ragnarok will await you tomorrow at 8:55."

They all saluted and left.   

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa was sleeping on her bed, hugging Squall's black jacket. Angelo was on the balcony, enjoying on the warm sun. It was around 7:00 pm. When her friends went to Headmasters office, she went to Squall's dorm, to see if she can find anything strange. There wasn't anything suspicious, but she found his jacket on the bed, she remembered Quistis saying he wore only his T-shirt when he left. She took it and went to her dorm. 

Knocking woke her. 

Quistis opened the door. 

"Hey Rin, will you come to diner with us?" She asked. She came here to call her for lunch too, but when she saw her friend sleeping, she didn't want to wake her up.

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes.

"Umm, what time is it?"

"You have fifteen minutes till the diner."

"Ok, I'll be there."

Quistis gave her a smile and left.

"Angelo?" Angelo showed up from the balcony. "There you are. I'll be back soon, just going to dinner, be good." She scratched him behind his ears.

Seifer was going to the dinner when he heard someone calling his name.

"SEIFER?"

"Hi Fujin, Rajin" He turned around, "Didn't see you guys for long time."

"We were kinda busy, ya know. You were busy too, we saw you in the library, ya know."

"Are you going to the Cafeteria?"

"NEGATIVE."

"We were in the weapon shop in Balamb, ya know. We had a diner there. Well not in the weapon shop, we had a diner in the hotel, ya know, and that chicken was… AUCH! Umm, we're going to the Headmaster, he said that he wants to speak with us about Disciplinary Committee, ya know."

"See ya then." He said when they came in front of Cafeteria entrance. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Zell was sitting in the Cafeteria with Irvine, Elly and Selphie; he was complaining abut Seifer being the squad leader whole day, and when they finally thought he calmed down…

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Zell stood up from his chair.

"Zell, sit and eat! You've been talking about this since we came from Headmaster's office, he's the leader and you can't do anything about it!" Irvine tried to shut him up, but didn't have much success. Zell was out of his mind. 

"I just can't understand how the hell can he be squad leader! Can someone explain it to me?"

"I understand you, and I don't trust him myself, but you have to give him another chance." Irvine continued.

"Zell, clam down! He's not that bad." Elly tried. 

"He's not that bad? How can you say that!! You don't even know him! He tried to kill us all more than once. He wanted to sacrifice Rinoa to Adel! He lunched missiles on our garden, he attacked us with Galbardia garden…"

"Zell?" Selphie interrupted him.

"Don't interrupt me! He even destroyed Trabia garden. How can Cid make him a leader? He is dangerous! I couldn't believe they let him enter in the Garden, not only that they let him; he became a SeeD!! A SeeD! And now SQUAD LEADER!! How can that…"

"Zell?" Selphie showed him toward the entrance. Seifer was standing there for a while already. When he they noticed him, he took a hamburger and sat in the corner, alone.

Zell stopped yelling and continued eating in silence.

Selphie felt pity toward Seifer. She was still pretty much afraid of him, but still she felt pity for him.

A minute after, Quistis entered. She took yogurt and sat with her friends.

"Is Rin coming?" Elly asked.

"She'll be here in a minute, poor girl she was sleeping with his jacket in her arms."

"I think she's handling it very well." Irvine said.

Elly sighed. "It seems like, but I think she just buried it all in herself."

"We'll find him and everything is going to be like before." Selphie tried to cheer them up.

"Is it?" Elly whispered loud enough for the others to hear her.

When Rinoa came in, everyone pretended to be in good mood, she noticed they were pretending, but didn't show it.

"Hi guys." She sat with them. "Why did Cid call you?"

"We have to research Squall's disappearing. Zell, Seifer and I are going to Esthar tomorrow morning." Irvine answered. 

"I can't come?" She said it more like a fact than a question.

"You can help us with researches here." Elly said.

"Okay." Rinoa continued eating. When she finished, she excused herself, and left.

Rinoa was reading in her dorm, only light in the room was coming from a small lamp by her bed. She tried to think only about the book, to relax and for a change, to not have that nightmare this night. She heard knocking left her book on the bed and went to open the door. She wore a knee length light violet nightgown with a light yellow chocobo on it, Selphie's Christmas present. Rinoa opened the door and saw Seifer. She trembled slightly. She didn't know if she should call him in or not. He helped her made decision.

"You don't have to call me in."

She just stood there.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened, and that, if you ever need something, you can always count on me."

"Thanks"

"One more thing, I'll try my best to find him, I promise you that. You'll see everything will be alright again."

She smiled to him slightly.

"Good night than, and sweet dreams."

_~I doubt that~_ "Thanks, good night." She watched him leaving and went back in her room. She put the book on the table and tried to fell asleep, hoping that she won't dream at all.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

THANX for all reviews! You guys really keep me going! Please review! 

**Icicle: Glad u recognized the dream and glad u liked Irvine!

**Naiomi: I'm sorry, I'll never leave a cliffhanger again! (Riiiight) Don't go crazy!!!

**Exhile87: Love ya sis! Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing! BTW When will you update your fics!?! (I know I'm boring, but I really want to see what'll happen)

**Sammy-Chan: Poor Ian if he gets near you. ^_~ I must thank my editor for the lack of spelling errors. He's from Croatia too, but together, we find most of the errors. (Thanx Igor!)   

**Leah: Thanx, you're sweet! I'll try not to hurt Squall too much. ^_~

**Ashbear: THANX for reading! I have to thank you guys on ff.net for my English; I learned a lot while reading your fics! I think that emotions are the most important part of a fic. I still can't convey them like u do (And probably I never will), but I'm trying.  Hehe Lauren! She HAD an effect on me! I loved her in Castles and hated her in Crimson! I was writing that part after reading the chapter where we found out that Lauren took Allison. Yea, I love torturing the characters as much as you do (I feel bad) :)

**To my friend Nikola – shame on you!!! ^_~


	10. Light or Darkness, Game or Fight

*Nope, still don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters and I don't own Zodraken, Nancel does*

Special thanks to _vindemon64_ for being the first one to put me on his favourites list!! 

THANKS A LOT!!!

Big thanks to _Nancel_ for all his advices and help. ;) One more thing – about that feather:  **:b**

This chapter is dedicated to _Exhile87_ for being there for me. Thanks Nic!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 10 – Light or Darkness, Game or Fight ***

Bolts of lightning were dancing in the sky through the big drops of rain. Wind played with leaves and flower petals while it was blowing** through the forests and fields of Balamb. Whistling of the wind and sound of waves crushing on the rocks were breaking the song of raindrops falling on the ground. Nature was playing the game of dark and light, a game of shadows. **

Or was it a fight? Huge grey clouds were fighting with the sunlight, not letting it to reach the earth. Night refused to give its place to the** day. The darkness refused to give its place to the light. But light didn't give up! It was fighting against the darkness with all its strength, lightening the earth with bolts of lightning.   **

A lightning revealed something strange in front of the Balamb Garden. A huge, ruby,dragon-like creature was standing there. Three small black figures were going toward it and then disappeared. A minute after**,** the creature started rising and it flew away. 

Rinoa was standing by the balcony doors, watching Zell, Irvine and Seifer entering the Ragnarok. She followed the airship with her eyes until she couldn't see it anymore. She put her hand on the glass in front of her. ~_Squall, where are you?_~ She slowly opened the balcony doors and stepped out on the rain. She stood there and let the rain fall on her face. Wind was playing with her slightly wet hair. Everything looked so sad, dark and hopeless. ~_Where are you? …I NEED YOU!~_ She screamed in her mind. She wanted to stay there forever, stay there and not to worry about anything, but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. She had to be strong, if not for herself, than for him. She knew he was counting on her, and she didn't want to let him down. The wind wasn't blowing anymore, and rain slowly stopped. Sun showed its bright face and announced a new day and its victory against the darkness. Rinoa stepped back in her room and saw two eyes watching her sadly.

"Don't worry Angelo, I'm fine." She smiled to him and went to take a shower. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Gee…we're all wet!" Zell took off his black raincoat.

~Genius…~Seifer rolled his eyes, he wasn't really in a good mood.

Zell gave him a glare, but decided to ignore him and went toward the control room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seifer asked.

"To the control room**,**" Zell answered without looking him. Irvine, who was watching them since they entered, rolled his eyes knowing what is going to happen next. He let them do whatever they want; he was already tired of their fights.

"It's dangerous to be with you on Ragnarok, and with you driving it…it's just a suicide, not to mention the storm outside" Seifer teased.

"You're trying to say that I don't know how to drive Ragnarok?" Zell threatened him with his fists.

"No, I'm not trying to say it… I said it!" Seifer answered with a grin. Zell gave him a death glare. Irvine rolled his eyes again and slowly went toward the control room.

"What happen chicken wuss?  Don't want to drive any more?" Seifer grinned.

He suddenly felt strange, like if ground wasn't steady anymore. He looked through the window and saw land far below them.

"Um, Zell?"

Zell gave him a glare.

"We're flying."

Zell gave him a puzzled look.

"Irvine is driving."

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Rinoa entered in the Cafeteria and noticed Quistis, Selphie and Elly sitting at their unusually empty table. She took a piece of chocolate cake ~It may cheer me up a little. ~  

"Quistis? You think Laguna knows what happened to Squall?" Selphie asked.

"He does, but not all I guess. Cid called him yesterday." 

"Hey girls, Rinoa is coming." Elly warned them. 

"Hi girls!" Rinoa said with a smile as she sat next to Quistis.

They were all glad to see her smile. She started eating her cake ~ Mmm, delicious~

"Hey Rin, will you come with us to Library to do some research?" Quistis asked.

"Sure, when?"

"Umm… dunno, around ten?"

"I can't, I'm busy till eleven."

"We'll go at eleven then, I have to go now, I have class. See ya!" 

"I'll go too. I have to speak with Cid about Garden festival." Selphie and Quistis left.

"What do you have to do Rin?" Elly asked.

"Edea promised me to help me control and use my power, want to come?"

"Umm…okay."

To Elly's surprise Rinoa took her out of Garden. They were waiting for Edea on a small field near Fire Cavern. 

"Edea thought I'll do less damage here" Rinoa explained with a smile.

Edea showed up walking slowly toward them.

"Hello Rinoa, Elly." She said with her usual smile. "Shall we begin?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Till now, you used your powers instinctively, when you were in danger or under pressure, right?" Edea started. Rinoa nodded. "Now you have to learn how to control and use your powers when you want it. The most important thing is concentration, you must focus on the object. Now, you see that leaf over there? Try to focus on it and lift it in the air." Rinoa tried her best and concentrated as much as she could. The leaf started trembling lightly. Rinoa closed her eyes and used all her strength to lift the leaf in the air.

If  you continue like this, the leaf will explode. Rinoa heard Elly's amused voice in her mind. Rinoa opened her eyes and saw the leaf trembling madly and then it exploded in hundreds tiny pieces, which were flying through the air. She looked at Elly, who was suppressing laugh. At least you lifted the pieces in the air Once again Rinoa heard Elly's voice. ~If you think that it's easy, try to do it yourself!~ Rinoa answered her and grinned.  

Edea watched them with interest and after some time she asked: "Are you two talking right now?"

Two girls went slightly red for interrupting Edea's lesson and they both nodded. She watched them for a while and then smiled. 

"You two are both stronger than I thought." She said. "Now Rinoa, you see that white feather? Try again to focus on it and lift it in the air, you don't need much strength to do that; you just have to focus on it. Now try."   

Rinoa looked at the feather for some time, and then closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them, just to see that the feather was still in the same place as before. She didn't give up. She closed her eyes again. Then she began thinking about Squall. She wanted to be near him, she wanted to find him so much. A known voice interrupted her thoughts. Rin, you did it! She slowly opened her eyes, trying to stay concentrated. She saw a white feather flying higher and higher. 

"Well done Rinoa, you manage to focus on that feather," Edea said it satisfied. "Next time it'll be also your turn," she said looking at Elly.

Rinoa closed her eyes again. ~If I could only find you!~

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

It was eleven o'clock; Rinoa and Elly were waiting for Selphie and Quistis in front of Library.

"So, what's up with you and Zell?" Rinoa smiled to her friend.

Elly smiled back ~None of your business ~

~Meanie.~ 

Elly giggled. "There's nothing new. Look Quistis and Selphie are coming."

Selphie started waving as soon as she saw them.

"Hi girls, lets go!" Elly entered in the Library and the three girls followed her.

They silently entered in the Library and started researching. Quistis took a book about Esthar and she and Selphie sat and started reading the part where Green Cave is mentioned.

Elly went between two shelves and, after checking if anyone is watching her, she took out two big dark green books from one of it. Behind them was a black box. She took a small key from her pocket. She unlocked the box and took a small black book from it. She took it and placed it on the shelf with other books. She stood up and turned around. 

"Hey Rin, look what I've found!" She called silently.

"What?" Rinoa came to see what her friend found.

Elly took the black book from the shelf and read the title "Secrets and Legends of Elron" She opened it and after a minute she found the subtitle "Green Cave and the Legend of Power Crystal". "Come, let'ssit down and read it." They sat next to Quistis and Selphie and Elly started reading silently.

"One of the biggest secrets of Elron is the** Green Cave. Its entrance is located**** north of the**** Elron village. It's known for its green crystals that cover its walls. Even if it's fully explored there are still lots of legends and rumors about it. The most known of them says that the cave contains a great power, which is connected with a powerful GF that, as the legend says, lives there. Another legend says that the cave has countless halls, whose entrances are magically hidden and look like walls. It says that, for opening them, you must take a crystal from the cave walls and draw a triangle with it on the entrance. The problem is that, for doing that, you must know where the entrance is. Even the Shumi tribe has a legend about the Green Cave. This legend says that a powerful crystal is hidden somewhere in the cave. This crystal, known as Power crystal, is… … There's nothing important from here on, it writes only about this crystal." **

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

A day ago, Squall took a ship in Balamb. He went to FH and then, by train, to Esthar. He walked through Esthar carefully, avoiding places where someone could see and recognize him, although he wasn't sure why was he doing it. 

Squall was walking through the forest. Small drops of water were shining like small diamonds on big trees of the Esthar forest. Little birds were celebrating another sunny day, but Squall didn't notice all that. It wasn't important. Only thing that mattered for him was to come to the Green Cave as soon as possible. ~Why is it so important?~  A thought hit him suddenly, but it disappeared as soon as it came. ~I must hurry!~  He continued walking. ~The only important thing is to go there and help them, because…because… The important thing is to go there. ~ Suddenly something caught his attention, a small white feather was flying toward him as the wind played with it. Squall stopped and watched it for a moment, not even knowing why is this simple feather so interesting. He reached for it with his hand and the feather peacefully fell on it. As it touched Squalls hand, he was hit by a flashback. He saw a party, and a girl in light yellow dress approaching him. Another flashback. He saw the same girl dancing with him. Another one. She was hugging him in some sort of train cabin. They were jumping from one train to another. They were arguing in front of a big screen. … She was drifting in space … flower field … holding him in her arms in some kind of barren land … kissing him on the balcony … dancing with him… same balcony again … he's telling her…he loves her?

"Rinoa" He whispered. 

~What…what is happening, where are you…~

One more time he felt piercing pain in his head. 

~What is this?~

He turned around and started walking toward Esthar.  Suddenly he stopped; he couldn't fight it any more.

~I must go…no I don't …I must fight it… I must be strong~

The pain was growing.

~…Must be strong…for her…~

~I…I'm …sorry…~

He fell on the soft green grass. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

"Damn it! Not again!" Ian entered in the circular room and, once again, sat in its center. ~What now! Damn him, and her, and everyone!~ He closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Searyn entered in the room, she heard him yelling and wanted to check if everything is fine. She was watching how he was trying to control Squall. She could tell by his face that it wasn't an easy task. After ten minutes of sweating and silent cursing, Ian finally won this battle. He stood up to take a glass of water and noticed Searyn watching him. 

"He was using his own mind again?" Searyn asked after short silence.

"Yes my queen."

"He's getting stronger, isn't he?" She asked again. Ian nodded as he took a glass of water.

"Does that mean that you won't be able to control him with time?"

"There's nothing to worry my queen, I know exactly what I have to do." 

She nodded and left.

~Damn it, I must go and get him before some beast finds him.~  ****

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Ragnarok slowly landed on the small green field near Elron. Few minutes after it touched the ground, three figures came out of it. Irvine, who came out first, looked like he didn't sleep for last three nights. He just continued walking toward Elron without paying attention on the two SeeDs behind him. Four hours with Zell and Seifer in the Ragnarok could've been worse only if one of them was driving it. Fortunately, even Zell and Seifer were already tired of their fighting, so they silently followed Irvine. 

When he came to the fountain in the middle of the village, Irvine sat on it and waited for Seifer and Zell.

"So? What's the plan?" Irvine asked Seifer when he came. Seifer gave him a puzzled look.

"You're the team leader, aren't you?"

"Right…" Seifer started. "Lets go to the cave then."

"Genius." Zell mumbled loud enough for other to hear him, but Seifer decided to ignore him.

Finally, after about an hour of silence, three SeeDs came in front of Green Cave. First thing Zell and Irvine noticed was that, the huge dragon corpse was missing. It was strange, not even one bone was left. Seifer noticed that his two fellows weren't too excited about this whole thing so he entered first. 

Even inside this dark place, light played its game with darkness. Green crystals were coloring the mist inside the cave in a creepy green color. Light was dancing through it, green misty lights were fighting their way through the darkness. Sound of small green drops of water falling on the wet ground made the atmosphere even more mystical. Seifer slightly shivered when he entered. The place seemed to suck all happy felling from him. He shook his head and turned around to see where the others are. The thought of being alone in this eerie place wasn't really nice. Irvine and Zell entered right after Seifer. The known feeling sent chills up their spines. 

"Let's finish this as soon as possible." Zell said silently. 

They reached Seifer, who was waiting for them, and went deeper in the cave.  They walked for about an hour, checking every hole on the walls to make sure there wasn't any hall or opening around them, when they came to a…dead-end.

"What now?" On everyone's surprise Zell asked Seifer. Seifer watched him for a moment making sure that there wasn't any irony in his voice.

"I think we should go toward the exit, and check walls again on our way back. If we find anything we'll research it, if not, well go to a hotel, report what we found, and continue tomorrow." He stood in surprise as both SeeDs nodded and waited for him to go first. Not really sure about what is going on, he made his way toward the entrance.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Squall woke up and found himself in an unknown place. He looked around him. He was in a stone room. Only source of light was a green crystal in the center of the ceiling. He was lying on a wooden bed. On the other side of room was a shelf with books and an armchair. He stood up and went toward the door. ~Closed~ He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't remember how he got here. Last thing he remembered was the piercing pain in his head. Knocking interrupted his thoughts. ~Like if I can open the door.~  After a minute of awaiting the answer that never came, Ian entered in the room. Squall looked at him for a while. He was sure he never met him before, but still, there was something familiar about him.

"Good afternoon. The Queen wants to see you." Ian said and moved from the door so that Searyn could enter. Squall watched her carefully. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wore a dark green dress. Her appearance was scary, but there was something that didn't fit in.     

"I'm glad to see you my Queen." Squall said, not really knowing why. Searyn smiled, and then looked at Ian.

"Welcome Squall. I'm glad that you decided to join us. It was clever to choose the side of the strongest." She smiled to him again. Squall just nodded.

~Decided? …Right…~  Ian though for himself.

"If you need something, Ian's room is on the left, you can't miss it." Squall nodded again and she left. Squall waited that Ian leaves too, but apparently, it wasn't his intention.

Ian took a picture from his pocket and looked at it, hoping he won't regret it later. After checking in his mind if Squall's gunblade is in a save place and if he took all junctioned items and** magic from him, he handed him the picture and momentary released his mind from the spell.**

Squall took the picture and after a moment his facial expression changed from serious to confused, and then it all hit him, his past, his emotions, will and love. He was still confused about what happened, but his instinct told him Ian was the one to blame. He gave him a death glare, reaching his gunblade with his hand, but the Leonheart wasn't in his place.

"You must listen what I have to say, want it or not." Ian told him, ready to put the spell on him if he has to, knowing that it would be a hard job.

Squall continued looking at him with hate in his eyes.

"Give me your hand." Ian offered him his hand.

Squall continued looking him. ~Riight.~

"It was a request, I'm sure you remember what happens when you don't obey my requests."

Squall continued watching him for a moment, but then he decided that he needs his free will to escape from here. He gave him his hand. Ian took it and suddenly, Squall heard a deafening sound and green light covered the room. The light was so intense that he had to close his eyes. When he opened them he found himself in the main hall of Balamb garden. He looked around and noticed Selphie running toward the Cafeteria. He called her, but she didn't answer. Then he saw Nida behind him.

"Hi Nida." Squall said.

Nothing. Nida didn't answer. Squall was already slightly annoyed. He stood in front of Nida, but Nida just passed through him.

It's useless, they can't hear, feel, or see you. Squall heard a voice. ~Ian.~

"What's happening?" Squall asked.

You're watching what's happening in Balamb garden right now, but no one can hear or see you, because you aren't actually there.

"Why am I here?"

You must see something, something that will show you that I'm actually on your side. Follow your instinct, and you'll find it. 

~Or better, follow your fear.~ Ian added in his mind.

I'll leave you on your own now, you'll come back when you see what you have to see. 

~This is all crazy.~ Squall thought as he followed his cheerful friend.

 He entered in the Cafeteria. It was noisy as always. He heard Zell laughing, so he went toward their usual table. He saw Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Seifer sitting there. ~Seifer? What is he doing there?~ Squall moved closer. Seifer was telling them something, and when he finished they all started laughing. The weirdest thing was that Zell was the loudest one. ~Seifer and Zell in the same room, and they are not fighting? Since when?~ 

Squall decided to get some air. He went toward the Quad. As he entered, he saw her. 

Rinoa was sitting on a bench, alone. ~She's so beautiful.~ He thought while he was looking her unconscious smile. ~…If this is happening now…then she doesn't know where I am, no one does… Why don't they try to find me… to help me? ~ Then it hit him. ~They…they don't know that Ian controlled me… they think…she thinks … no…~ He put his head in his hand.

"Rinoa… It wasn't me saying that…you know that don't you." He said silently, knowing she can't hear him. ~No she doesn't know it…~ He came in front of her and kneeled.

"Rinoa! Rinoa please hear me!" He gently touched her face.

"Rinoa I love you!" He yelled… but she couldn't hear him.

At that moment, Elly came in. When she saw her friend, Rinoa stood up and smiled.

"Hi Elly! How are you?" 

"Fine thanks, lets go to the Cafeteria, he is there." Elly giggled.

"Oh come on…stop it." Rinoa blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you found someone good enough for you, someone who won't leave you."

~Is she talking about me? … I never left her… no…I did.~

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for! Lets go!"   

Squall run in front of them.

~Rinoa!…Rinoa stop!…Listen! It's me…I'm here!… I never wanted to leave you! …She can't hear me…Rin…~

Squall followed them to Cafeteria. ~Who is he anyway?~ 

Zell was still laughing, and Squall was already annoyed because it. ~What's so funny anyway?~ Seifer stood up and opened his arms. ~What the hell is he doing?~ Squall didn't even have enough time to finish his thought when Rinoa run in Seifer's arms and kissed him.

They were talking something, but Squall didn't hear it, he didn't hear anything. A single tear escaped from his eyes. ~She already forgot me, Why? Why she didn't believe in me?~

Everything went green again, and Squall found himself back in the stone room.

Ian saw pain in Squall's eyes and his lips curled in a smile. ~Good job Zodraken.~ 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´

Elly was sitting cross-legged on the bed in her dorm. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be deeply concentrated on something.

You've done a good job with that book. A female voice echoed in Elly's mind.

~Both, the key and the book, were right there were you said they'll be.~ Elly answered.

I'm happy to hear that.

~If you find out something else, let me know.~

Okay, now take care of Rinoa.

~Don't worry, I will.~

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Sammy-Chan: Lord of The Rings had a big effect on me. I read it long time ago, and I watched the movies. I think it's great, but any similarities between it and my fic are just a coincidence. ^_~

**Exhile87: Thanx for suggestion! Theehee Seifer/Rinoa action? You'd like it huh?

Hope you're happy now. I'm happy you're continuing with GT! One more thing, continue with TLD, however you want, just do it!

**Lovely Angel: Thanx for those reviews!!  I'll ask Squall if he wants you to replace Rin, I'll mail you his answer ^_~! You were crying? Really? ^_^ I didn't expect someone would actually cry while reading my fic, it means a lot to me.

**vindemon64: *blushes* You're so sweet! An epilogue to the game of FF8? *blushes even more* If you continue like this, you'll spoil me!


	11. My Immortal

*I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, surprising huh? One more thing, I don't own the beautiful song "My Immortal" by Evanescence either.*

A/N: Nancel – once again, thanks for your help.

This chapter is dedicated to Xieves – you know why... just...don't forget. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 11 – My Immortal***

One small water drop fell from the green crystal that was hanging from the center of the ceiling. As it was falling, every crystal in the room gave it a piece of its mystical green light. The drop broke in thousand shiny green pieces as it hit the ground. For one second, silent sound of a drop falling on the wet ground filled the place just to be again replaced with the silence in the next. 

Two stormy blue eyes followed the drop through the air. Squall was sitting on his simple wooden bed. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were buried in his messy brown hair. He was sitting there for hours, buried in his thoughts. He didn't know how much time has passed or which time of the day it was, and he didn't even care. He still couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't want to believe it. He tried so hard to tell himself that it was just a dream or just his imagination, but the images were still so clear in his mind, and the pain was just too real. Whenever he'd close his eyes, he'd see his only love in another's arms. He opened his eyes to get rid of the image, but he couldn't get rid of scenes that kept repeating in his mind. He kept hearing Elly's happy voice. "Lets go to the Cafeteria, he is there." … "Sorry, I'm just so happy you found someone good enough for you, someone who won't leave you." He hoped that with time the images will disappear, he hoped that time could erase his pain, but there was just too much, so much that time could not erase. The wounds were too deep, and they didn't seem to heal. No matter how much he wanted to blame her, he couldn't. ~She deserves to be happy. I failed there… I should have been stronger… I should have fought for her… Maybe he won't fail. If he makes her happy than it's better this way.~  He closed his eyes again. ~Why didn't she believe in me? How could she believe I'd leave her? …She saw me leaving…she heard me saying I don't care for her… But how could she believe that? After all we passed… She would believe…~ He slightly shook his head and opened his eyes. Suddenly he felt numb. There were just too many thoughts in his mind, too many feelings. He didn't know what to think or believe any more. ~Train station in my head…~  If he only had his Leonheart, he'd end Ian's miserable life in one move. But it wouldn't change anything…or would it?

Suddenly another drop falling on the ground caught his attention. As it hit the ground, the drop broke in thousand shiny green pieces.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

"This is useless, whoever had done this to Squall could already be on the Island Closest to Hell." Zell threw himself on the bed. "What kind of moron would stay here anyway."

"Maybe someone who didn't think we could suspect something. When you think about it, someone tried to hide it, to make it seem Squall is doing that himself." Irvine sat on the next bed.****

Two SeeDs were waiting in a hotel room. Seifer went to report what they found, or better, what they didn't find. The room was small and it looked like if it was made of plastic, as most of Esthar buildings. It had three beds placed one next to other, white round lamps were hanging on the wall above each bed. On the other side of the room was a TV screen that looked like a painting. Now that TV was off. Sunlight was entering in the room through small balcony doors and it gave the room a strange, almost unreal look.

"I wish we could find him…" Zell said with a sigh.

Irvine looked him "Squall?"

"Yea…"

"Me too…" 

"I mean," Zell began "Everything was almost perfect…we were all happy…life was finally as it should be and then…bang…Squall first acts as if he's crazy, and then just disappears…and I can't watch Rinoa's sad eyes anymore…It just isn't right!"

"I know…"

They were both silent and buried in their thoughts, when Seifer came in and interrupted the silence.

"Hey guys, reinforces are coming this evening and tomorrow morning we're going back in. It looks like our cave is much bigger that we thought. Girls had found a way to open hidden doors that should be in the cave. We have some free time until evening…so you're free to do whatever you want."

"Seriously?" Zell jumped off his bed.

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Let's get something to eat." Irvine said. He took his hat and left without waiting for answer.

Irvine went downstairs, toward the restaurant. He remembered seeing the sign when they checked in the hotel. As soon as he came to reception he saw the blue sign "Blue Star" on his left. The dark blue glass door opened and two girls, apparently tourists, came out from the restaurant.

"Hi girls!" Irvine took off his hat and put on his usual grin. 

"Hi." Girls giggled.  

Irvine put his hat back on his had, and entered in the restaurant. Zell and Seifer were right behind him. They entered in the restaurant obviously amused. 

Blue Star was a small, but very nice place enlightened by hundred tiny blue lights that were coming down from the ceiling without noticeable order. It gave a magic atmosphere to the place, as if little blue fairies were flying above them. The sight captivated three SeeDs. They found a small table in one corner and ordered.   

"Seifer? Did Cid say who'd come tomorrow?" Irvine asked.

"No…No he didn't, why?"

"Nothing important, never mind."

"So what's this whole thing about the cave being bigger than it seems?" Zell asked with full mouth. After a "What the hell do you mean by you not serving hot dogs?!" outburst and Seifer's "Probably that they don't serve hot dogs" comment, Zell ordered chicken and fries.

"It seems that the cave has hidden halls, girls found out how to open them, but not where do they lead, or how big the cave is. It doesn't even have to be truth, it can be only a legend, but it's worth to try."  

"Do you guys think we'll find Squall there?" Zell asked.

"Dunno. I hope so." Irvine answered silently. 

"Yea." Seifer nodded. 

Zell gave him a puzzled look.****

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

Elly was sitting cross-legged in the field not far from Garden. A silent breeze was playing with her long, dark brown hair that flew over her face, breaking her concentration. She was trying to make connection with her new friend. 

Something happened? Already known voice echoed in Elly's head. 

~No, everything is as we planned. Quistis is reporting to the headmaster what we've found in that book right now.~ Elly answered.

Headmaster will probably send reinforcements to help Irvine, Zell and Seifer. Listen, if he sends you, Rinoa has to go too, or vice versa, if she stays, you stay. You must have an eye on her all the time. She could do something stupid, and that could ruin everything. Let me know about an hour before reinforcements leave, there's something I'd like to try before that.

~Okay, you can count on me.~

Elly stood up and looked around.

"Lily? Where are you, come, we should go. Lily!" 

Little light gray cat with tiger like black stripes came out of one bush. First she slowly walked and then ran toward her human friend.

"There you are! Let's go, you've played enough." Elly took her little pet in her arms and walked toward the Garden. Soon she saw a figure coming toward her. As it was coming closer, figure more and more resembled her cheerful friend. 

"Hey there! Where were you? I searched whole Garden for you!" Selphie said with her usual happy expression.

"I was just walking and playing with Lily, I don't have much time for her lately."

Selphie smiled. "Anyway, Headmaster called Quistis, you and me to come to his office. I don't have to tell you we're already late." 

"Okay, let's hurry up then." 

Two girls went toward the Garden.

Elly knocked on the headmaster's door. 

"Come in." She heard Cid's voice from the other side.

She opened the door and two girls entered.

"We are sorry to be late sir. I was outside the garden and Selphie was looking for me." Elly saluted.

"It's okay." Cid said. "Sit down please."

Elly looked around and saw four armchairs in front of headmaster's desk. Quistis already occupied one. Elly and Selphie sat down and waited to hear what headmaster had to say.

"Quistis reported what you found in the library. Although it could be just a legend, we can never be sure until we investigate it. I'm sending two SeeDs to help with investigation. Selphie and Elly, Ragnarok will expect you today at exactly 6 pm in front of garden, don't be late. Quistis, you still have your students to take care of, but you'll work on this mission too. You'll work on communications and research within Garden."

~He's not sending Rinoa,. I should've known that. How can I avoid going there? Or…I have a better idea.~

~Rinoa? Rin, can you hear me?~

~Yes, what's going on?~

~You have to come to headmaster's office, hurry up, it's important! ~ Elly broke connection.

"Any questions?" Cid asked. "If not, you're free to go."

"Just a minute Cid, I'd like to talk with them for a minute." Edea entered in the office. She gave a smile to Elly, leaving her confused. ~Does she suspect something?~ 

"I just want you to be aware of the danger that can wait you there. There are lots of myths and legends about Green Cave, not all of them are true, but all of them talk about great, but dark power." 

Elly looked at the door. ~Hurry Rinoa!~ She thought for herself.  When she looked back she notice Edea was looking her. There was a short silence, which was broken by Rinoa who rushed in the office.

She wore jeans and white T-shirt, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, few tendrills escaped and now were lying on her face. It was obvious she came in hurry. As she entered there was concerned expression in her eyes. Suddenly it was replaced by a confused look, and finally, realization was shown in her eyes. 

"What's happening here?" Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, we're in the middle of a meeting, if you want, we can talk when I finish here." Cid answered calmly.

"You're sending them to Esthar, aren't you. And when was I supposed to find it out? When are they leaving?" Rinoa almost yelled.

"Rinoa…"

"I'm going with them, you can't leave me here! You can't stop me, I can go even without permission…" Rinoa wanted to continue, but Elly put her hand on her shoulder and started: 

"Headmaster, with all due respect, I think we could need a sorceress with us. If there is really some unknown dark power in that cave, I'm not sure we'd be able to fight it on our own, we need someone who could maybe understand it."    

Cid knew he can't stop young sorceress for going there and it'll be safer if she stays with SeeDs, her friends. And probably she could be a big help to all of them. ~I just hope she won't do something stupid.~

"Okay, you may go, but… you must obey orders, and listen to squad leader. Is that clear?"   

"Crystal" Rinoa saluted and carefully smiled to Elly ~Thank you.~ 

~Anytime.~ Elly smiled back.

Edea was carefully watching two girls.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

"Ian?" Searyn stopped Ian on his way toward Squall's room. 

"Say my queen." Ian gave her a polite smile. He seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Is everything under control now?" She seamed to be worried. Ian just laughed.

"Do not worry my queen, our dear Zodraken handled everything. That SeeD commander is weaker than we thought. Our dear GF had played with his mind like with a child." Ian knelled in front of Searyn. "My dear queen, soon, whole world will knell in front of you."

Searyn laughed, the thought was very pleasant.

"Stand up. You'll be right by my side so people will knell in front of you too. You'll be rewarded for all you've done."

Ian's small eyes glowed.

"I must go to our dear friend now. Our SeeD commander must still agree to help us. But I guess he has no choice." Ian and Searyn laughed.

Squall heard knocking on his door. ~Here comes that moron again.~ Ian had learned his lesson and this time he didn't wait for Squall's response, he unlocked the door and entered.

"How do you feel today, commander?" Ian tried to sound as nice as he could, but this guy was annoying him, so he didn't have much success."

"…Whatever." Squall didn't even bother to look at him.

"Do you have all that you need?"

"Will you leave me alone if I answer?" Squall gave him a deadly look.

"We need to talk about some business." Ian ignored Squall's comment.

"…Whatever."

"Ian?! Come, hurry!"

"I'm not done with you, I'll be back tomorrow." Ian went out and slammed the door. ~What a stupid moron!~

Squall lay on the bed, trying to get some sleep, to escape from reality. Maybe to forget everything.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

Elly sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

~Ellone? Can you hear me?~

Yea, I've been expecting you. So, who is going to Esthar?

~Selphie, me and, with my little help, Rinoa.~

Good job

~Thanks, did you said you want to try something?~

I've been trying to reach Squall lately, but I can't. If he's really in that cave, there must be some power barriers or something. And the person who is controlling him, probably can disable my attempts to reach him.

~Ellone? Sorry for interrupting you, but something is bothering me. You've never told me why you contacted me. Why not Rinoa, or Quistis or someone else?~

I felt your power when I first saw you in Esthar Garden. It wasn't strong back then, but it seems it grew stronger with time. You see, it's not easy to contact someone without powers. I can do it only if that person or I is asleep. Only persons in Balamb Garden who I know and have that kind of  powers are Rinoa and you. Now imagine what would Rinoa do if I told her Squall was in Green Cave? And it seems you two are good friends, so I've made a good choice. Someone must watch on her, so she doesn't put herself in danger.

~ …  yea… but, how do you know he's there if you can't contact him?~

It'll sound strange… but I had a dream. I know, it doesn't have to be true, this is why I want to send you in Squall's past. Are you willing to go?

~I'll do anything to help.~ 

Okay, you may feel little dizzy, but don't worry, it'll be over soon. Tell me when you're ready

~I'm ready.~

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

A deafening sound woke Squall up. He looked up and saw a beautiful firework. It seemed familiar. He looked in front of him and saw her. She was beautiful. One her hand was on his shoulder and other in his hand. She was watching fireworks. He just looked at her angelic face. Suddenly, something behind him caught her attention. She smiled, excused herself and ran away. Squall followed her, but he lost her from his sight. He couldn't find her anywhere. He ran round the garden, he looked everywhere. He was yelling her name. He fell on his knees in the middle of the hall. 

"Rinoa! Rinoa I need you!" In front of his eyes the garden was dissolving. He found himself in the middle of nowhere. He was standing on a gray dry land. Wherever he turned he saw only gray dry land. Dark clouds were hastily flying above him. He didn't know where to go.

"Rinoa!" ~Save me Rin…~ "I need you!" 

And then he saw her. She was standing and looking at him from the distance. Strong wind was playing with her hair and made her look like an angel. Like if she's going to fly away in any moment. A salvation sent to him from the sky. Squall called her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. He called again, louder this time. Rinoa turned around and left.

Squall opened his eyes. He was still in the same creepy stone room. A sigh escaped him with a solitary tear. 

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  


He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He felt so strange, full of emotions, but still hollow. All those emotions were suffocating him. He hardly breathed. It was too much to bear. 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

Rinoa was packing her things for the mission. She put her last T-shirt in the backpack and sat on her bed. She took one of two pictures from her desk. She looked at him embracing her. She tried to remember the feeling. Lots of time had passed since she felt like that. Rinoa put her fingers on his face on the photo. She wondered how he feels now. ~Is he even aware of things that are happening around him? Does he feel alone? Is he scared?~ She didn't know what is happening around him, and it was killing her.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

Squall stood up and walked toward the wall. He put his elbow on the wall and rested his head on it. He hit the wall with his other hand. ~Why? She's the person who I love the most. Why did she have to leave me? Why I had to lose even her? Why is life so cruel?! Why every dream I have must be crushed away by reality? All I wanted was to be with her, by her side when she needs me and her to be by my side when I need her.~  He tried to remember every moment he passed with her. He wanted to remember everything, to remember it forever. The memories were the only thing left to him. He needed her. She was the light of his life. 

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Rinoa put the picture on its place and buried her head in the pillow. She felt so alone. It's true, she had many friends, but no one could replace him, her knight in shining armor, her ray of light. She felt so empty without him. She missed him so much that it hurt. 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had lots of things on my mind lately. Next chapter probably won't be up that soon. I'm going on a vacation, and I won't be able to write or go online there. One more thing, I want to apologize for mistakes. I'm really doing my best to avoid them, but as I said, English isn't my mother tongue. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, your reviews really keep me going. Plz review!

Btw, if anyone wants to be notified when I update this fic, just let me know, and I'll be happy to do it! 

Rinoica  (majasverko@yahoo.com)

**Crossfire145:  ^-^ Don't worry about Seifer/Rinoa… this is a squinoa, remember? Keyword: Zodraken!

**Vindemon64: I wrote as fast as I could…and now my fingers hurt…happy now? ^-^

**Drake Dragon: I'll do as u ask …lol…get out of my mind! 

**blush: Thanx for reading and reviewing!

** Billie the Wild Angel: I should think about paying bodyguards for Ian and Searyn…or I'll lose my main bad guys! ^-~

**Exhile87: I know u reviewed, and read your review in my review alert, but the review isn't shown on my reviews page. It doesn't matter, I still remember what u wrote, and yea, u guessed everything. (Lemme guess, u don't remember what u wrote? ^-~)

**There was one more person who reviewed, but the review wasn't shown. I can't remember your nickname, but still I want to thank u for reviewing. 


	12. In Front of the Unknown

*I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters*

A/N: I want to thank real-sweetie-fantasy, Crossfire145 and Drake Dragon for putting me on their favorites list. Thanks so much, it really means a lot. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 12 –In Front of the Unknown***

As the end of the day came closer, a strange tranquility fell on the great Esthar forest. Seifer enjoyed the tranquilizing music of nature around him. He still had plenty of time before reinforcements arrived and he decided to have a relaxing walk under the tall trees of the Esthar forest. The silence was bliss for the solitary gunblader. He liked to be alone.  When he was alone he could escape from reality in his own world of thoughts.

Not far away, another person enjoyed the tranquility of nature. The martial artist wanted to forget all the troubles around him and, as the closest Training center was in Esthar Garden, he decided to search for monsters in the forest instead. In his search, Zell found this small clearing which almost seemed to call him. He stopped in the center of the small field and without further thinking he pulled off his shirt, threw it on the green grass, and started repeating all the combat moves he knew to the rhythm of the calming music of his surroundings.   
    
    Selphie was in her dorm in Balamb Garden. She was lying on her bed and talking on the phone. A smile escaped her every now and then while she was playing with a tendril of her hair that fell on her face. On the other side of the line, Irvine was faking a smile to hide his worried expression, as if his love could actually see it. He had a bad feeling about this whole cave thing and he would've preferred if Selphie was staying in Garden, where it was safe.  
    
    A young sorceress fell asleep in her dorm. Angelo carefully jumped up to her and laid by the person who meant the most to him. He carefully put his head on her hand and laid there, protecting his human friend.

On the other side of Garden, in the Quad, a young instructor was trying to put her thoughts in place. Her lessons finished an hour ago and she was little tired. It was amazing how those students could be sweet and tiring at the same time. She liked the Quad, it was the most peaceful place in Garden and most of the time it was empty. It was a place where she could relax a bit after her lessons and think in peace.

Deep inside the Esthar forest, within the cold stonewalls of Green Cave, a young SeeD commander fell asleep on the cold stone floor. Cold green drops of water were slowly falling onto his hair. There was a slight smile on his face for a moment. After a few minutes, Squall suddenly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. His hand moved to grab Lionheart, but did not find it. He was looking around to see where he was when he remembered everything. He sighed, moved his hand through his wet hair and went towards his wooden bed. He threw himself onto it and started observing the ceiling. He was trying to fall asleep again, to escape to the world of his dreams. The only place where, right now, everything would be fine, but at the same time the place of worst nightmares.

A young brunette lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, exhaled, and then slightly nodded. Elly was ready to travel to the past. Suddenly she felt dizzy. When she first opened her eyes, she saw Squall exiting Garden. Elly closed her eyes and contacted Ellone. The second time she opened her eyes she saw the forest she knew so well. Squall was moving towards the cave. When he entered, the connection abruptly broke. Elly felt a piercing pain in her head and found herself back in her dorm. She sat up and crossed her legs. A few minutes later, Elly was ready for the trip to Esthar.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

"Are you sure that it won't be a problem to take care of Lily? I mean, you have to take care of Angelo too and the two of them together could make a real mess." Elly sounded uncertain.

"Hey, calm down. There's nothing to worry. It's my pleasure. You'll all be in Esthar and the two of them will keep me company. It'll be all right. And by the way, I love animals." Said Quistis.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you." Elly gave her a thankful look.

Quistis smiled. _~No, thank you.~ _

The Cafeteria was pretty crowded at this time of the day. Elly and Quistis were sitting at their table and waiting for their two friends to come when Selphie ran in. They could see a relieved expression on her face as she approached the two of them. 

"I thought I'm late." She said, craning her neck to look at Elly's watch. "Ten more minutes. Where's Rin?" 

"I was just wondering the same thing." Elly answered. 

"Why don't you go see if she's okay? We'll wait you at the main gates, okay?" Quistis suggested.

"Okay, see ya!" Selphie ran out of Cafeteria as fast as she came in, leaving Elly and Quistis with smiles on their faces.

"Rin? Are you there?" Rinoa heard Selphie calling her. She looked at the clock and jumped on her feet. _~I'm late!!!~_

"Rinoa?" Selphie continued knocking.

"Come in…umm… I think it's open." Rinoa answered.

"Hey, what's up? We were waiting for you." Selphie entered.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be ready in a minute!" She slammed the bathroom door.

"It's okay, just hurry! I'll wait for you." Selphie sat on Rinoa's bed. She heard a "thanks" along with the sound of water from the showerhead. Five minutes later, Rinoa came out fully dressed. She grabbed her bag, called Angelo and soon, the three of them were racing through the hallways. 

When they arrived at the front gates, Quisits, Elly and the Ragnarok were already there. They only had enough time to hug Quistis. Rinoa gave Angelo a be-a-good-boy look and ran into the Esthar spaceship as Selphie gleefully rushed to the cockpit, Elly beside her.

_~Maybe I'll see him tomorrow…~_ Rinoa thought as she looked at the ground below her. _~Just… maybe…~_

Quistis stood there as the Ragnarok revved up and rose into the air. She continued watching until the spaceship finally disappeared behind the clouds in the dark blue sky. In her heart, she murmured a silent prayer. _~Take care… all of you.~_

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

He was checking his watch for the hundredth time when he heard silent footsteps behind him.

"Don't worry, they'll be just fine, Selphie pilots the Ragnarok as well as I do." Zell put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"That's what worries me." Irvine replied with a grin. 

"It's just … I still think Cid should've send someone else. If Squall is really here, then whoever did this is here too. It might be dangerous. We don't even know who, or what, we'll be facing." He continued after short silence.

"I know, but…Cid is worried for Squall as much as we are and the three of them are the best choice. And when you think about it, you really shouldn't worry that much, man. I mean, Selphie confronted and defeated Ultimecia with us. She's one of the best SeeDs. "

"I guess you're right…" Irvine answered quietly.

"I understand, I'm also worried…for all of us." 

"Especially for Elly." Irvine looked at his friend with a slight smile on his face.

"Well…uh…yea." Zell felt his cheeks turning red.

"You have nothing to worry as well, Zell. Elly passed the exam after only a month of training. She's one of the top SeeDs too. And she has those powers of hers or whatever you call them..." 

"Yea, sometimes I feel like I can't hide anything from her…it's kinda creepy, but she told me she can't read other people's minds. She can just contact Rinoa if she wants…'cause they both have powers and stuff or something like that..."

"Now that you mentioned Rinoa, I never thought Cid would send her. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Dunno, man, but she is a sorceress and we're dealing with some kind of magic. I'm just worried she might do something crazy to help Squall." We should keep an eye on her."

" 'Course we should, and we will. All of us… even Seifer. Fate has a strange sense of humor, huh? A year ago he wanted to kill them both, and now he's helping Rin to find Squall. By the way, do you know where he is?"

"I saw him in the hotel room just now. He said he'd wait there. Yo man, look! They're here!" 

They saw the red colour of the Ragnarok slowly descending from the sky. The night was dark, but the bright lights of the grand spaceship lit their surroundings. As soon as it landed, the three girls ran out. Selphie jumped into Irvine's embrace. "Missed you." she whispered. He hugged her even tighter. _~Me too.~ _

"Hey there." Zell walked toward Elly. "How are you?" 

"Fine. A little tired but fine, you?" Elly smiled.

He smiled back and hugged her. She was little taken aback, but she returned the hug. It felt good. She felt loved. She hasn't felt like this since…_~Manuell~  _Elly gently broke the hug and faked a smile to hide her sudden discomfort. 

Rinoa watched her friends. Although this reminded her of what she had lost, she was happy for them. Her deep brown eyes were full of sorrow and gladness at the same time. Selphie caught Rinoa's look. She understood that this could be a hard sight for her friend.

"I'm starving! Anyone for a late dinner?" Selphie hurriedly changed the subject to distract Rinoa.

"I overslept just now, so sure, I'm coming." Rinoa came closer.

Zell looked at Elly "Hungry?" 

"Not really."

"Count us out then." Zell smiled at Selphie.

"Someone has to show you the way. My ladies." Irvine touched the edge of his hat. The girls laughed.

"So, are you in the mood for a walk?" Zell asked Elly as their friends left. She nodded absent-mindedly. They walked under the moonlight in silence for few minutes. Elly was observing the sky. When she was a child, she used to sneak out of bed and watch the stars from her window. Even now, many years later, everything was as she remembered it. The silver moon was shining from above and down, in the dark shadows, fireflies were dancing through the dark. Crickets were singing their quiet song just as when _he_ was still here, when they were walking together under the stars. She could almost hear the sound of waterfall, she could almost imagine the place she liked so much once.     

"So, S'up lately? Anything new?" Finally Zell broke the silence.

"Not really." Elly mumbled again. 

"…Ok." The awkward silence made its way between them once more. Zell scratched the back of his head.

"It's kinda cold tonight, huh? Uh, are you cold?" He tried again. She didn't answer. Zell stopped and looked at her.

It was a moment before she suddenly realized he was staring at her. She blinked at him. "Sorry… Did you ask me something?" 

"Never mind. S'up? You seem distant." Zell resumed walking.

"Nothing…just thinking."

"I'm not buying that. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really…just…nothing."

He reached for her hand to stop her. "Hey. What's wrong? You can tell me. You trust me, right?"

"It's not that…" She wanted to move away, but he didn't let her go. His grip on her tightened a little.

"Then what is it?"

She stood like that, with her back facing him. Her head was down, and she was silent. She hated to cry in front of people, it made her feel vulnerable. She was trying very hard to suppress her tears, but she just couldn't.  He slowly turned her to face him. She was still looking down. "Look at me, Elly." She slightly shook her head, a 'no'. He gently reached for her chin and slowly tilted her face up to him. She did not meet his eyes but he could see a tear on her cheek, glistened by the moonlight. That caught him off-guard. He didn't know what he should do, or how to help her. "Elly, please, say something." 

"I'm not ready for this." She whispered.

"For what? I don't understand." He was completely confused.

"I'm not ready to trust someone again." She said softly, still not looking at him.

"What are you trying to say?" She could hear fear in his voice.

_~He has the right to know~ _"Those murders we were sent to investigate…I lost many friends there, some disappeared, some…died." After short pause she continued, "My boyfriend… he died there too." 

Her words hit him like a sledgehammer. Zell opened his mouth to say how sorry he is, but she stopped him and went on slowly. "It's okay… What I wanted to say is that… all the people I had faith in are gone. And… since his death… I… I've lost the ability to trust. Yes, I became pretty close to Rinoa, but… I still keep so many things for myself. I can't open myself, not anymore."

"Elly…You have to try, I'm here for you. I'll do everything I can." 

"I can't do this, Zell. I like you, and I really care about you, but I can't let myself grow to love you. I can't risk being hurt again. It's just too painful. I can't go through all that again. Not yet." 

"I won't leave you."

"How can you be sure of that? You can't predict the future."

"I won't leave you," he repeated. "I want to be there for you. You can't be alone, you need someone! Everyone does. It'll just hurt you more if you're alone. Sometimes you have to risk. I can't promise you that you won't get hurt again. Hyne, I whish I could do it. It's a choice, your choice and no one can decide for you, but you can lose so much if you choose to be alone." Elly stood silent. After a minute that seemed like an eternity to Zell, Elly raised her head, revealing her face, wet from the tears. She looked at him. "I choose to be alone." 

She closed her eyes, turned around and silently walked in the dark. Zell just stood there, trying to understand all that just happened. He felt numb. He never expected this. _~Is it really over? Half an hour ago everything was fine and now…everything is gone…or maybe… it was never fine; I just didn't notice it. ~_

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*__

Rinoa was trying to fall asleep. She was all alone in this big strange room.  Selphie and Elly were still somewhere outside.  It was sometime around midnight when there was a soft knock at the door. She sat up, surprised and puzzled, and quietly asked who is was.

"It's me, Elly." Rinoa hurried to the door, wondering why Elly didn't use her own key, as they were sharing the room. She opened it and saw her friend in tears. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying for some time and she was shaking slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot to take the key at reception." Elly whispered through tears.

"Never mind, it's okay. I was awake anyway. Come on in. What happened?" Rinoa was really worried. She had never seen Elly in that state.

"Zell… I… oh Hyne, I really messed things up." Elly whispered through sobs.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

"Just…" Tears started running down her face. "Just don't ask me anything, please." She said through tears.

"Okay. Come now..." Rinoa embraced her friend. She was still wondering what happened. Zell wouldn't do anything bad intentionally; it just wasn't like him. It had to be something else, something more serious. After few silent minutes, Elly broke the hug and wiped her tears off. "Thanks." She gave Rinoa a weak smile. 

"Anytime. You should try to get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow and you'll need all your strength."

Few minutes later, two girls were in their beds. Rinoa could hear quiet sobs from her friend's bed. She wanted to help her, but she knew that there's nothing she could do right now.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

Irvine and Seifer were having breakfast under the blue lights of the "Blue Star". They were just ordering their food when the three girls came in. Elly looked around her in awe. The place was beautiful. The girls noticed their friends in one corner, and they went to join them. 

The first thing Elly noticed was that Zell wasn't there. A pang of concern pricked her heart. She turned to Rinoa, who was looking at her. ~_I'll ask.~_ Rinoa answered telepathically. 

"Where's Zell? Still sleeping?" Rinoa inquired casually as they started eating.

"Actually, I dunno. I haven't seen him since last night." Irvine answered. Elly gave Rinoa a frightened look. _~What if something happened? He could be in danger!~_

~_Stop panicking, he can take care for himself. You'll see, It's gonna be alright.~ _Rinoa replied gently.

At that moment, Zell came in. He took two hotdogs and a glass of juice, and joined their table in silence. Elly started eating her toast, avoiding eye contact with him. She felt so uncomfortable. The urge to just run out was growing with every moment. Zell seemed to be watching his hotdogs rather than eating them. Selphie cast a questioning look at Rinoa, who just shrugged. Not even she knew what happened.

"Guys? If you agree, I thing we should meet in an hour in front of the hotel and continue with our mission." Seifer suggested. Everyone agreed. 

Rinoa was alone in her room. Elly had gone for a walk and Selphie was still downstairs with Irvine. She went to the balcony. The hotel was on the edge of Esthar City and, as it was built on the hill, she could see almost the entire city from here. There was something magical in Esthar. The sight was breathtaking. The whole place seemed to come from another world, another era. The last time she was here, he was still by her side. Everything was still perfect then. She didn't even know how much she had back then. _~I hope I'll find him today…I just hope… If I find him…would things go back to normal? Would this change anything?~ _a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She went to answer it. When she saw who it was, she froze, speechless for a moment.

"…Hi." She said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry for disturbing. I just wanted to see how you are." Seifer said, running a hand in his blonde hair.

"I'm fine." 

"Ok."

"Would you like to come in?" She said after a while.   

"If I'm not bothering you."

Rinoa moved from the door, letting him in. She was a little uncomfortable. What would they be talking about? 

"Are you afraid of what we could find today?" He asked.

_~I don't want to talk about this…~ _

"Umm…" She started when Selphie rushed in, pushing away the half-closed door, followed by Irvine._ ~Thank Hyne.~_

"Hey Rin! Umm…Hi Seifer. Rin? What was that this morning? Something up between Zell and Elly?"

"I really don't know what happened. I just know that she came back in tears yesterday." 

"She was crying! Why?" Selphe yelled.

"Can you talk a little bit louder? I think the people on the first floor didn't hear you." Irvine said sarcastically, giving her a look.

"Sorry…why was she crying?" Selphie repeated the question much softer this time.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rinoa answered.

"Oh…"

"Uh… we should get going now…" Seifer went towards the door. Irvine followed him, leaving Selphie still talking excitedly about Zell and Elly. Rinoa just sighed.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

The Esthar forest was beautiful as always. It seemed undisturbed from the outside world, with its tall trees, calm shadows and sunrays fighting their way to the ground. The forest didn't seem to be bothered by six SeeDs walking through it. When they came to the cave, their surroundings became silent. Seifer, Zell, and Irvine, who went into the cave before, felt shivers running down their spines. 

"Hey, get ready. This won't be a nice experience." Irvine said to the girls, stopping before entering the cave.

Rinoa shivered when she entered. Suddenly she felt depressed. She looked at her friends. They all seemed down.

"Hey girls, how do you plan to open these doors?" Irvine asked. 

"The book we found in the Library says that you must take a crystal from the cave walls and draw a triangle with it on the entrance. So, now we just have to find the entrance." Elly answered.

"How will we find these doors?" Selphie asked. 

"Well, from what I know, they have some kind of magic in them. If that's so, I'll be able to feel it and I think Elly would feel it too. So…I'll take the left wall, Elly, you try on the right, ok?" Rinoa said.

Elly nodded. Two girls put their hands on the walls, and slowly moved forward.

Elly slowly stopped. She felt something, some kind of power, but it was weak. She continued moving her hand on the wall, until she found the place where it was strongest. Just when she wanted to tell what she found, she heard Rinoa, who had gone further, say, "I've found something! Hey guys, would you try to take one crystal?"  

"I think I've found something too." Elly said.

Irvine broke the crystal into two pieces and gave one to each girl. They took the crystals, feeling quite uncomfortable with the strange things in their hands. They looked at each other and slowly used the crystal to draw a triangle on the wall in front of them. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

Squall was slowly walking in circles in the small stone room. He didn't even know how long he had been there or what time of the day it was. There was no difference between night and day in this eerie green hell. He had lost the sense of time. All he could do there was think, and too much thinking always meant trouble for the young SeeD Commander. _~I'll go crazy if they keep me here any longer!!~ _Suddenly he heard a knock. _~It's that damn moron again. This knocking thing is beginning to be annoying!~_ Squall sighed and sat on the bed. The door slowly opened. He turned without much interest, but what he saw made his eyes grow wide. _~What the hell?~_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Another chapter is over. Wow! 12th chap already! And 54 reviews! I'm happy! Once again I want to thank to all reviewers; you're the greatest! Please REVIEW! Your reviews are my biggest inspiration.

Exhile – I don't know what would I do without you!

**Exhile87: You always hit the jackpot…well, almost always ^-~ But only I know what'll happen! Mwa hahahhahahha

**Squall3: I dunno why, but this is the sweetest review I ever got. Thanks a lot!

**Old User: *blushing* I'm so flattered! I know that there are many fics that are ten times better than mine, but still it's nice to see that someone likes my fic so much. Thanx!

**Skip: Yea, I know who you are! :b Don't worry, I'll write as fast as I can! Hvala!!


	13. One Short Eternity

*I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters (yet *evil grin*)*

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes, this chap wasn't edited.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 13 – One Short Eternity *******

On the cold stonewall, a triangle shape glowed with green light as energy poured though it. Slowly, the energy started crystallizing until it was completely replaced with a triangle shaped crystal. With a loud noise a huge rock that just a moment ago seemed to be one with the walls around it, started rising. 

Rinoa froze. 

She still couldn't see anything on the other side except the floor that wasn't any different that the one she was standing on. One short moment could be everything that divided her from Squall. One short moment and maybe she would be able to see his stormy blue eyes again. Suddenly she was terrified. She couldn't know what's expecting her on the other side. He was alive. He had to be alive; she could feel it. But is he safe? Why was he brought here? Is he really here? This moment seemed to last to long and too short in the same time. She wanted to see him so desperately, to feel his presence, to feel his strong arms around her. She wanted to feel safe again, but in the same moment she was afraid to be hurt. Maybe he didn't need her anymore. Maybe he really didn't love her. She was silently praying this isn't true, that somehow everything will go back to its place. The huge stone disappeared in the ceiling showing a long empty passage. Rinoa turned around in anticipation. Elly was standing in front of another empty one. Rinoa was disappointed, but what surprised her was a sense of relief she felt. The time to confront the truth still hasn't come. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

"We'll divide in two groups." Seifer finally spoke when he noticed that everyone was expecting him to decide what to do next. He still found it strange that they respected his opinion, now they even accepted him as a leader. They still didn't trust him, but maybe, just maybe someday they will. "Rinoa and…Zell, you're coming with me. We're going to explore Rinoa's passage. Elly, Selphie and Irvine, you'll explore Elly's. When you're done, we'll meet in front of the cave. Irvine is in charge in your group. Elly and Rinoa, you'll search for the hidden passages on your way. The person who is responsible for all this must be very powerful. It would be the best if we could face him or her together, but if you have to face them alone, be careful and run if you have to. If you find Squall, wait for us in front and we'll decide what to do next. Everything clear?" 

Irvine saluted. 

"One more thing," Seifer continued. "Good luck." Once, he despised these words. He thought people have no confidence in him when they wished him luck; that they think he'll screw up again. But now, he finally understood their meaning. 

"You too, see you outside." Irvine disappeared in the misty hall with Selphie and Elly right behind him.

Mist was still hiding everything in front of them although they were walking for some time already. Crystals, the only source of light, were glittering with their green light, which was causing a strange nightmarish atmosphere, one that seemed to draw every pleasant thought from their minds. Selphie felt chills running down her spine. They were all silent, every one of them buried in their own thoughts. Elly was aware that their mood was under the effect of this place or the magic that it contained. She was trying to think about things that made her happy, she didn't want to let herself feel down, but she could feel the effects that cave had on her friends, their depression, sadness and fear. They had to do something about it; if it comes to a battle it could even cost them their lives. All of a sudden Irvine casually walked in front of girls.

"My ladies," He touched the edge of his hat playfully. "As the leader I officially order you to stop this silence and not to let this place to ruin our mood." 

Selphie gave him a you-must-be-kidding-me look.

"No, really," Irvine started seriously this time. "This place is creeping the hell out of me too, but we need all our concentration now. We can't afford to feel depressed. We have to fight! So let me see those beautiful smiles my ladies!" A smile appeared on their faces. 

_~He's succeeding!~ _Elly was relieved.

They were going deeper and deeper underground. 

Have you noticed that there's no monsters down here?" Irvine asked. "It seems that something is scaring them, no wonder." 

"It's getting cold in here." Elly zipped up her jacket. It was a beautiful and warm morning outside, but knowing that caves can be wet and cold, Elly took her jacket, just for case. She liked to be prepared. Selphie, who, on the other hand, wore only jeans and yellow sleeveless top, was already slightly trembling. Noticing that, Irvine came to her from behind and put his long coat around her. _~She looks so charming in it.~_ She gave him a thankful look and continued walking. Suddenly she stopped.

"Look! There's something over there!" She exclaimed, pointing toward what seemed to be the end of the passage and then joyfully ran toward it. Coming there she slowly stopped and disappointedly fell on her knees. "A dead…end?" She whispered when Irvine and Elly came.

"Now why would someone magically hide a passage that doesn't lead anywhere? It doesn't make sense." Elly stopped for a moment and then started checking the walls around her. Finally she found what she was looking for. "I knew it!" She took the piece of crystal from her pocket and drew a triangle on the wall in front of her. The stone rose and left three SeeDs in front an amazing underground lake. The sight was breathtaking. The water was clean and they could see white, almost transparent fish slowly swimming through it. Little further, the surface was glittering; lit by big crystals that were covering the ceiling and lighting the cavern. Mist was lazily floating above the surface. On their right was a huge rock and something that appeared to be a narrow path that led behind it. 

"Beautiful." Elly was amazed. 

"And freezing!" Selphie almost disappeared in Irvine's coat. 

"Come on, let's go." Irvine went first. He followed the path around the huge rock and stopped astonished as he saw what it was hiding. "Wow…"

"Booyaka!" Selphie jumped as she reached him. 

"What is it?" Elly slowly walked toward the one of hundreds different sized boxes. "What is this? Potatoes? Holy Hyne!"

"Potions? …Strange…" Selphie opened another, smaller box. 

"Beans over here." Irvine just opened the third box. "…Provisions?"

"No wonder they keep provisions here, this is a natural refrigerator." Selphie complained.

"And they also have water near by. It's quite convenient." Elly noticed. 

They opened few more boxes, but they found only food.

"This is the end it seems. Elly, could you check this room?"

"Sure, right away." She started searching, but didn't find anything. 

"Ok then, let's go out of this creepy place." Irvine said with obvious relief in his voice.

"Sunshine, here we come!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully. 

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

Squall stood there bewildered in front of open doors. The sight before him woke so many memories. _~She looks just like…~_

"Good morning Commander." Searyn still stood on the door. She wore long dark deep-cut crimson dress with fur around her neck and shoulders, aggressive make up covering her pale face. Her long black hair was pulled up. She looked so much like…

_~Matron… while she was still possessed… by Ultimecia.~___

"Won't you invite me in?"

"Whatever…" _~Could it be …?~_

_~No…it's impossible… we killed her…~_

Searyn entered and sat on his bed. "Why don't you sit down?" 

_~No…Ultimecia wouldn't bother to take me here, or talk with me; she would just kill me on place. ~_ "What do you want?" He asked, his voice never showing his inner battle. 

"Straight to the point… I see. But I would recommend you to be a little more polite toward your future queen." 

"Whatever…" _~Future queen, right… try with present lunatic…~_

"You know, I grew up in this forest, in a small village on the north. I never knew my parents."

_~Do I really have to listen this?~_

"I was always different form other children. I had a power they couldn't understand and a written destiny in front of me. My powers were scaring people in my village so I used to go on long walks through the forest and practice with my power and magic." She looked at Squall to see if he's listening. Squall was still standing on the same place where he was when she came in. He was observing the floor with much interest resting one hand on his hip. Realizing she won't get any response from him Searyn continued. "On one of my walks I found this cave. I felt this cave has some kind of magic in it and it woke my curiosity. Inside I found Ian. First thing he said was that he had been expecting me. After a short talk he just fell on his knees in front of me, leaving me confused. Then he told me about my destiny. Since his tenth birthday he had visions about our future, my future. He has been preparing to meet me and serve me as a knight since then."

"Can you please come to the point somewhere around today?" Squall interrupted her, still not showing much interest.

"_I_ _am meant_ to be the sorceress of this generation, to receive the powers from past, present, future…" 

_~Rinoa!?…~_

"…and the power of the crystals. I saw it in my visions…"

_~Is she at safe? This women wants her power… and she can get them only if…~_

"…I am meant to be the ruler of the three continents! Everyone will bow before me!" Searyn continued euphorically.

_~Rinoa won't give her powers willingly, not to this women… does it mean…~_

"And the ones who are loyal to me now, won't regret it afterwards…"

_~This women seems to be more dangerous than I thought.~_ Squall was only half listening.__

_~Does she know she is in danger? Will…will he protect her?~ _

"They'll be rewarded, every dream they have will come true. They'll have power, power and my protection." 

_~Why do I care? I'm sure she doesn't…~_

"If you join me, she'll see the mistake she made,"

Squall suddenly looked at her.

"… but it'll be too late. She left you alone. You could've been even dead by now as far as she knows, but where is she? Where is she when you need her?"

A satisfied look gleamed in her eyes when she saw hurt showing on his face. 

_~No, she wouldn't….~  _

_~Rinoa wouldn't leave me…~ _Squall looked away. He still didn't want to believe it. 

_~This is easier than I thought.~_ Searyn said to herself.

"Think about it! You could have the power. You could show her how big mistake she made. She doesn't deserve you."

Only thing you have to do is to help me, to join the future queen." 

Squall slightly raised his eyebrows.  

"You just have to join me on my way to power, to stand next to me when I succeed." Searyn said triumphantly.

"What?!" Squall suddenly snapped. "First you possessed my mind to bring me here against my will, you held me captive for what seems ages, and then you ask me to _help_ you become the most powerful tyrant this world have ever seen. Hyne, I don't know what to say." He added sarcastically. _~I'll never let anything happen to her, no matter what she does or doesn't do. I promised her I'd be there.~_

Searyn stood up, hiding her disappointment.

"Think about it." She said before locking the door.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

This monotonous and creepy place was slowly fricking up the blonde gunblader. The air was heavy and all he could see in front of her was darkness and fog. Seifer searched around him, looking for someone to start a conversation with.

Next to him, Rinoa was slowly proceeding with her head down, trying to stay concentrated on the walls around her and magic they could contain, which wasn't an easy task considering all the things that were on her mind at the moment. She was trying not to think. She couldn't know what is expecting her in this frightening place and worrying about what could possibly happen wasn't really the best thing to do. 

Zell was walking behind her. He was deeply buried in his thoughts. Events from the last night kept playing in his mind. He didn't know what he could or should do now. He wanted things to be as they were, but past cannot be changed.

Seifer sighed. Obviously no one was in the mood for talking. With every step he hoped to see an end of this endless passage. 

Finally they saw something in front of them. The passage had led them to an empty round cavern. 

"So, this is it." Zell said uninterestingly.

Rinoa closed her eyes and after a moment spoke. "Yea, this is it, we can only go back from here." _~Maybe they've already found him?~ _

"Let's get back then." Seifer turned to leave. He gasped as something suddenly appeared in front of him. Rinoa turned around and screamed.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

He was lying on the bed, facing the wall. The door opened again, but he decided to ignore it. He heard someone placing something on the wooden table on the other side of the room. The person showed no intention to leave.

"What is your decision?" Searyn finally asked.

Squall continued ignoring her.

"Will you join me on my way to power?" She was beginning to be impatient; there was no time to lose.

"No." Squall answered calmly, but decidedly. Obviously showing that he has no intention to explain his decision.

_~However you want it …~ _"You'll change your mind once you see my power." Searyn turned to left. "Your lunch is on the table."  She added before leaving. As she left, Squall stood up and looked at the food on the small table. He wasn't hungry. He took a sip of water and laid back. 

He closed his eyes trying to remember all the beautiful moments in his life, ones he wanted to remember forever. He knew that soon he'd be gone, in one way or another. If they need him, they'll put a spell on him again and he'll be just a puppet, acting on their will. If they don't need him, they'll just kill him, it would be too dangerous and just stupid to let him go. Either way, all that was left for him were memories. Memories of all the time they've spent together.

If Squall weren't lost in his thoughts, if he had paid attention just for a moment, he would've noticed something was wrong. If for just one moment he listened to his SeeD instincts, he would've heard the silence. He would've noticed that, this time, he didn't hear the click of the lock.

`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*

"Rinoa! Look at me! This is no time to panic!" Seifer yelled as he was preparing himself for the battle. Rinoa was standing next to him, completely frozen, looking at the monster in front of her with terror in her eyes. _~No, it can't…be…~ _In front of her, blocking their only way out, was standing the gold-green dragon ready to attack. He outstretched his huge wings and growled loudly. Memories she was trying so hard to forget were playing in front of her eyes again. 

WE MEET AGAIN. She heard a dark voice in her mind. 

"Shouldn't this thing be dead?" Zell asked. Rinoa nodded absentmindedly, but Zell, who was already concentrated on the monster in front of him couldn't see it.

"Rinoa! Listen to me!" Seifer put an arm on her shoulder and slightly shook her without moving his eyes from the monster in front of them. "Rin! We have to fight! Zell! Scan it!" He continued yelling.

Zell focused and threw the spell. "He's week against fire, strong against ice and absorbs water. HP is unknown."

"Damn it, we don't have Ifrit here." Seifer whispered to himself. He ran and attacked, slashing through dragon's hard skin with his Hyperion, causing only minor damage.

"Let me try!" Zell used his best moves, but it seemed that the beast didn't even notice it. It raised his huge claws and aimed toward Rinoa who still didn't seem to be aware of the danger. Seifer jumped in front of her raising his Hyperion in defense. He hardly blocked the attack. "For Hyne's sake! Rinoa! We'll all gonna die down here! We need you to fight! We cannot help Squall if we're dead!" 

Rinoa slowly looked at him and then at the beast in front of her.  "Meltdown!" She yelled. "Try now!" 

Seifer raised his Hyperion and attacked once again, a little more successfully this time. Before he was able to attack again, the dragon aimed his claws toward him.

"DAMN!"  He cried in anguish as he felt huge claws cutting his upper arm.

"Recover!" Resonating blue light covered his wounds as Rinoa turned her arms toward him.

"Stay back!" Zell yelled. "Brothers!" Sacred and Minotaur showed up and in their own playful way attacked the dragon causing minor earth damage. "No use… We'll never defeat it like this. " 

"Firaga!" Rinoa yelled. The dragon growled in pain, but immediately attacked back, more fiercely this time. Rinoa cried in pain as she fell on the floor.

"Curaga!" Zell turned toward Rinoa. " Seifer, cast fire spells!"

"Fira!" 

Furious from the pain, the dragon attacked again, knocking Zell on the floor. 

"Recover!" Rinoa raised her hands toward Zell. "There's no use, we'll never defeat it!"   

The dragon raised himself in the air unblocking the passage behind him.

"RUN!" Seifer shouted as he started running toward the exit. The others followed him.

"It's following us!" Rinoa panicked.

Zell stopped. Rinoa and Seifer could hear him throwing a spell. "Break!"

Rinoa turned around and saw Zell running far behind them. 

"I succeeded, but it won't last long! Run!"

She turned around and continued running. 

Rinoa was already exhausted when she saw the end of the passage. _~Hyne finally!~  _As she ran through the opening in the stonewall, something caught her attention deeper in the cave. A familiar silhouette hid in the dark behind a rock. She looked toward the exit and then back toward the place where the figure was hidden. She clutched her rings and then ran deeper in the cave. As she was approaching, the figure ran away once again. Rinoa followed it when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, she wanted to scream, but the person put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh" The whisper calmed her down a little.

She heard a stone rising behind her. She was led in and then saw the stone going down in front of her eyes, closing the way out. Finally she was released. She slowly turned around fearing that it won't be him. 

But there he was, lit by green crystals, looking her with his blue eyes, the ones that haunted her dreams. _~Squall!~_

She put his arms around him in embrace. She wanted this moment to last forever. One moment, one short eternity.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: It's been more than a year since I started writing this. Time flies so fast. Many things changed since then, but my love for FFVIII is still here, as strong as it was then if not stronger. I want to thank everyone who is keeping the world of FFVIII alive, writers, readers, and all the people who are carrying it in their harts, because this world (cuz it's more than just a game) is connecting us all! And in the end (NO the fic isn't over yet! lol) I want to thank again everyone who took their time to read and review this fic (please review again!) and Exhile and Nancel for all their help.

Love ya all,

Rinoica 

**kikoken: I already started reading  your fic, I'll tell you what I think when I finish. Sorry cuz it's taking me this long, but I don't have much time lately. 

**Skip: *puts her head down in shame* I can't help it… I hope Zell will take my apologies. 

**real_sweetie_fantasy: Thank you so much! You're the sweetest! 

** Squall and Hikaru: I'm continuing…slowly, but still I'm continuing. I'm so glad that you are looking forward to it.

** Naiomi: Nice to see you're back! Now what fun would it be without cliffhangers?

**Ashbear: *stands silent with wide-open eyes* Wow! This is the best birthday present I could've got!  I didn't think you continued reading this! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You'll never know how much this means to me! 


	14. Cruel Reality

*Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***Chapter 14 – Cruel Reality***

The passage seemed to be endless, as if he was running in place. He had already lost Rinoa from his sight. He earned a deep wound on his leg while he was casting brake on that monster. The pain in his leg was terrible, but there wasn't enough time for a cure spell. The growls behind him were louder and louder, the monster obviously wasn't under the effect of the spell anymore. Zell felt dizzy. With his last strength he made it to the end of the passage. Finally he could see the cave exit. The sunlight blinded him temporally when he came out of the cave. He had never though he could be so glad to see the sun. 

As his eyes were getting habituated to the light, he recognized his friends in front of him. When they saw him coming out, they ran toward him. He turned around, still afraid of the monster, but for some unknown reason, the creature stopped following him.

Elly opened her mouth to say something, but then she noticed the blood covering his leg. "Hyne, Zell! Are you alright?" 

He looked at her and then at his leg. "I'll be fine." 

"Where's Rinoa?" Seifer asked worriedly.  

"I thought she was here, she was right in front of me, but…then I've lost her from my sight." 

"Let me see that, come, sit." Elly showed Zell to sit by the three and she knelt next to him. "Curaga! It'll probably leave a scar, but you'll be okay." She gave him a small smile, stood up and went toward Seifer and Irvine.

"Where could she go? Why?" Irvine was confused; it didn't make any sense. 

"Zell, are you sure you haven't heard or seen anything strange?" Seifer looked toward him.

"I only heard that beast growling." Zell answered.

"She was right behind me." Seifer said more for himself. 

"And Zell was behind her. It's obvious she's still in there and that we have to find her!" Selphie finally spoke. "So let's go in and kick that thing's ass!"

"We need a plan, we can't help them if we're dead. Any good ideas?" Irvine put a hand on her shoulder, trying to show her that he agrees with her, but that she has to calm down a little. "Actually, Elly, Zell said you can contact Rinoa if you want. Can you?"

Elly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't contact her when she's in this cave. It has some kind of barrier that blocks telepathic contacts, not even Ell…nevermind." She looked down at the ground, suddenly finding huge interest in a butterfly that was resting on a flower.

"Not even who?" Zell, who was trying to avoid the eye contact with her whole day, now suddenly looked at her.

"It's not important." She answered without looking at him.

"Elly, who are you talking about? Ellone?" Irvine kindly put his hand on her shoulder and lowered his head too look her in the eyes. Elly nodded slightly. "What does she have to do with this?"

_~Oh, what the hell…~ _"Elly contacted me few times to give me some information about Squall and the Cave, she told me Squall is here and," She looked at Selphie. "Where to find that book." 

"How come you know Ellone?" Irvine asked.

"She works at the Esthar Garden, remember?" Selphie gave him an annoyed look. Irvine replied with a simple "Oh…"

"Can we go now? She might be in danger!" Selphie said impatiently. 

"Elly?" Seifer asked suddenly, breaking the silence that followed Selphie's question. "Can you contact Ellone?"

"I don't know. I tried only when she was expecting me to. I can try though, why?" She gave him a questioning look. 

"Maybe she can call Quistis, we need all the information we can get."

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*_

"Hyne, I missed you so much." Rinoa buried her head in his shoulder, tightly grasping his white t-shirt. She closed her eyes and enjoyed in his presence. It felt s good to be close to him, to feel safe again. She gently broke her hug, one he didn't return. "Are you ok?" She raised her concerned, but smiling eyes too meet his. 

And then she saw it. Desperation and helplessness were revealed in his icy blue eyes, same eyes that were haunting her dreams. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She slowly shook her head, refusing to believe her eyes. She could already see him falling into the nothingness with a solitary tear in his eye, when his expression suddenly changed and the emotions in his eyes were replaced by emptiness. For a moment she tried to convince herself that it was all in her imagination, and that this place was playing games with her mind, but she knew she was just fooling herself. Rinoa recognised this eyes, she saw them before, in the garden… _~He's still possessed… Of course he is! Hyne, what a fool I am! ~ _She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but put her head down to hide them. _~Why would they stop controlling him if they can continue? I'm such a fool… What…what happens now? ~ _Only now she realized the gravity of the situation. _~He's under their control…what'll happen with me now? ~ _Rinoa raised her questioning eyes to meet his. She felt her heart braking as he fiercely grabbed her wrist and started dragging her toward the other side of the passage. 

"Squall, please let me go." She quietly pleaded him, trying to stop him or free herself. "You're hurting me." She muttered through tears. "Please, this is not you! You don't want this! You're being controlled!" She cried desperately. Squall stopped for a moment, but then continued as if nothing had happened. 

A hundred thoughts passed through her mind as he was dragging her down the passage. _~I must free myself! He doesn't have a weapon…I can try to fight him with my magic. I could cast break on him…or confuse… sleep… Maybe elemental magic or…~_ She felt shivers down her spine_. ~…or forbidden. I just have to distract him and contact the others. I could just scream. Squall…~_

She let him drag her toward the unknown, with her head down, tears that refused to fall, and a broken heart. 

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*_

Ian was sitting deeply concentrated on the stone floor with his legs crossed. Suddenly he opened his small cold eyes and with an evil grin on his face went toward one end of the circular room. He put his hand on the cold stone, which slowly rose and revealed a huge cavern with something that appeared to be a big chair made of crystal. Searyn was peacefully sitting on it. Her long black hair was freely falling down her back. Her dark eyes were looking at him as if they could look through him; see everything he saw. Ian knelled on one knee in front of her and lowered his head.

"My queen," He raised his head and looked at her, with a look of success in his eyes. "You did it, we have the sorceress. Everything went as you planned. Your destiny awaits you." He bowed his head and then stood up. 

"Have you told your pet to hide that passage?" She asked.

"Of course, my queen, as you ordered." He nodded.

"That ugly beast seems to be useful after all. Those SeeDs could've ruined everything, but your Zodraken has warned us in time. And the commander, you didn't have any problems with controlling him?" She wanted to clear the last insecurity.

"He fell asleep under the effect of the sleeping powder you put in his water, and the spell is stronger as it was thrown on him while he had no conscious of himself, exactly as you planned my queen. And as if he was inside the cave, it was easier to control him."

Searyn stood up with a victorious grin on her face. "Go and welcome our guest. I'm not in the mood right now. I hope she won't mind." She said with sarcasm in her voice and elegantly walked toward the exit.

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*_

They were walking for what seemed to be ages, from one passage to the other, always followed by the eerie green light. Rinoa let him drag her without fighting. She was walking right behind him, while he was still holding her wrist. Her head was down. She hadn't spoken a word since they started walking. Nothing seemed to have sense for her anymore. Here she was, with the person that she loved more than herself, one that she'd give her life to save, and this person was leading her to the enemy, and probably to the death. He was her knight, one that was supposed to protect her, and yes, he was being controlled, but that didn't ease her pain. _~Is he aware of what he is doing? How long will they control him? When they stop, will he remember anything? Will they ever stop? I failed him…I should've helped him, I should've fight. But I'm weak…I'm too weak.~_

"Squall?" She called him quietly. He didn't answer.

"Squall?" She tried again. He stopped, as her heart did. He turned around to face her without saying a word. His eyes were still empty and emotionless. She was observing him for a moment, trying to remember his every feature under the green light. He seemed to grow impatient. She looked down and reached for her rings, and then looked back at him.

"Squall? Do you …remember this? It's yours." She raised the griever to the light of crystals. She noticed confusion in his eyes. He reached for it and took it in his hand. He was silently examining it. And then he reached for the small white golden heart that was resting below her neck. She couldn't help putting her hand on his face. He leaned toward her hand. She looked in his eyes and recognised fear in them. She felt a terrible urge to embrace him, to console him, but she feared his reaction. She slowly closed her eyes and put her arms around him in an embrace. Still insecure and confused, he slowly returned the gesture, embracing her small body with his strong hands. She slightly pulled away from him, so she could look in his eyes, lost herself in them as she used to do once, so long ago, one whole eternity. He raised his hand to her face and gently put few strands of her hair behind her ear. She felt tears falling down her face as he put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and let herself to the wonderful feeling that she thought it was lost forever for her. And then, in a blink of an eye, he pulled her away from him and slapped her across the face, and in a blink of an eye the world around her crashed.

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*___

Elly was sitting on the soft green grass under a tree. She put her hands on her crossed legs and closed her eyes. She has never done this before, and she didn't have a clue about what she actually had to do. She was trying to focus on Ellone, to reach her somehow. Though she couldn't see anything, she felt like if she was surrounded by mist. And then she heard her voice.

Elly? Thanks Hyne! I've been trying to reach you for hours! She heard Ellone's voice.

~We were in the cave, that's why you couldn't contact us. Ellone, can you call Quistis?"~

I'm in the Garden, Quistis called me. Everyone is worried here. Are you okay? What do you need? 

~We still haven't found Squall, and Rinoa is lost somewhere in the cave. We need any information you can give us about Green Cave, especially that GF. ~

Hyne…Okay, the GF has the ability of confusion and illusion. The important thing is that, he's not almost invincible, as some legends say, his power is mostly illusion, but he's still very dangerous. Another thing, somewhere in the cave must be a crystal. 

~The cave is covered with crystals! ~ Elly interrupted her.

This must be different somehow. We still haven't found out a lot about it, but it has something to do with capturing and giving powers. 

~People from Elron… Hyne, Rinoa! ~

Yes…it's all we know…please take care and find them. 

~We'll do our best. ~

Elly opened her eyes and found her friends looking at her with questioning looks in their eyes. 

"You made it?" Seifer asked. Elly nodded, still shocked.

"What happened?" Zell asked worriedly.

"I've got a good and few bad news." Elly almost succeeded to smile. "The good one is that GF's strength is mostly delusional. The bad ones are that he can play with our minds, and that Rinoa might be in a great danger." Other silently waited for her to continue. "There is a crystal somewhere in the cave." Irvine already opened his mouth. "Somehow different from the others." Elly interrupted him. "It has something to do with powers…it might have something to do with the people from Eldar, and it might be a reason why Rinoa hasn't come out.

"You're trying to say that someone wants her powers?" Seifer asked.

"No, I'm saying that someone might want them. I don't know, but we can't risk, right?" She turned to face him.

"But," Zell started. "If they wanted her powers, why did they kidnap Squall, and not her?" 

"Well, She's probably too strong for being controlled." Seifer answered him.

"And," Selphie started. "They'd probably have whole Garden on their neck with Squall as a commander."

"Now they have them both…" Seifer was thinking out loud.

"So," Selphe started abruptly. "Are we going in or what? You've heard Elly, the GF's strength is delusional so what are we waiting for? A written invitation?" She was looking at Seifer, waiting for his decision.

"Let's go in!" Seifer said suddenly. Selphie gave him a smile and, taking her nunchaku in her hands, ran toward the cave. 

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*_

Ian closed his eyes, as if he was trying to remember something and then a frown appeared on his face. _~ Damn!  This girl could've ruined everything. How could I let this happen…It doesn't matter now; I have everything under control… I won't drop my guard this time you little witch! There's no way to escape anymore! I hope you liked my little gift. ~_ Ian opened his small eyes with an evil grin and continued walking.

He noticed Squall sitting on his bed as he walked to his open door. When he noticed Ian, Squall approached and handed him a key, and then returned back in the room. A smile of satisfaction appeared on Ian's face as he proceeded. He found himself in front of another door, took a key from his pocket and unlocked them. In front of him, in a room not much different than the previous one, a girl was lying on a bed with her head buried in her hands. 

When she heard the door opening, Rinoa raised her head. There stood a man in long, dark grey coat. He was tall, much taller than her, and thin. Few strands of his shoulder length silvery grey hair were falling on his eyes. But what caught her attention were his eyes. His green eyes were small and filled with hatred. They made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. She moved her eyes away from him, but soon looked back, this time there was determination shown on her face. He just laughed.

"Don't be silly girl. Do you really think we would keep a sorceress in a place where she could freely use her magic? Our dear commander already made sure that your junctioned magic is at safe, and this cave has a natural anti-magic filed that disables the use of any kind of power, including sorceress' power. You may try if you want though, I surely won't mind."  His cold voice made her shiver. "Make yourself at home, your knight will bring you some food. We don't want you to be hungry at the ceremony." Ian laughed quietly. "The queen will probably come to see you. Try to be polite with her, she'll take care of your powers and knight for you after all." Apparently amused, he turned around and left, locking the door behind him.

_`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*´`*_

Selphie stopped running as soon as she entered in the cave. She didn't like the feelings this place was waking in her. She stopped to wait for others. Elly passed by her, offering her a weak smile and continued toward the entrances that she and Rinoa discovered before and started examining the stone walls. Seifer and Irvine hurried in front of her, while Selphie and Zell stood behind. They were progressing slowly, but safely. The dragon was nowhere to be seen and they were glad for it, but still, they haven't dropped their guard, this place seemed to be full of surprises. After more than an hour of searching, Elly came to the end, she leaned on the stone behind her, disappointed. No one spoke. They all felt powerless. There seemed to be nothing they could do to help their friends. Zell punched the stone in front with all his strength and silently, with a painful frown grabbed his hand with the other one. Elly shivered at the sight.

"Hey guys?" Selphie whispered. "Look at this!" She pointed toward the stone in front of her. They came closer. There were triangle shaped scratches on the wall. Everyone looked at Elly, who took a small piece of crystal from her pocket and drew the triangle over the scratches. The triangle shape glowed with green light and slowly started crystallizing until it was completely replaced with a triangle shaped crystal. Surprisingly quietly, a huge rock started rising. Elly smiled and turned around, she saw smiles on her friends' face, smile and concern - the fear of the unknown.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: I know I'm mean, but you'll forgive me, right?  ^-^ Real-sweetie-fantasy said that Squall/Rinoa meting was sweet in last chapter; I wonder what she thinks now. ^-~ Anyway, please review! And yea, this chapter wasn't edited…so – sorry!

I've been getting more and more reviews recently (and I'm SO HAPPY!!!) so I'm going to answer them ALL at: Thank you all once again!

I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	15. Crystal Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters

-----------------------------

**Chapter 15 – Crystal Cage**

Illusion - how much irony in one single word. We all live in illusions, we fight them, and we seek the truth. Once we find it, we finally realise that everything was so much simpler without it. And still, we continue our search for the truth, breaking all the sweet illusions, complicating our lives.

Elly knew that the scene before her eyes is going to haunt her for the rest of her life. There was no place for the illusions anymore; she was surrounded by the bitter reality. She stood frozen in place. She was not aware that she was trembling nor she was aware of the tear rolling down her cheek. All her attention was focused on the horror in front of her eyes. Pale, terrified faces imprisoned in the crystals, were looking back at her. She felt sick. Eyes, once full of life, now were empty and colourless, once full of emotions, and now, only emotion they held was terror. A hand, gently put on her shoulder, woke her from the shock. Breaking in tears, she turned around, burying her head in his chest, searching the solace that no one could provide her.

Surprised by her action, Zell slowly put his hands around her, holding her gently. He'd give anything to protect her from this, but there was nothing he could do. He looked at the scene behind her back, gently placing his hand on her head. They were on the entrance of a round cavern. Human bodies, imprisoned in crystals, were covering its walls. They were all chained onto the rock behind them. Terrified faces were frozen in time in this green eerie hell. Zell tightened his grip. Elly was still shivering in his arms. She seemed so helpless, so vulnerable.

"Shhh…" He whispered while standing up. She hid her face in his shoulder as he took her in his arms. Turning around, he met his friends' confused looks.

"I'm getting her out of here." He walked past them without waiting for a response, revealing the cavern behind his back. He heard Selphie gasping before the horrific sight.

Selphie closed her eyes and carefully opened them again, hoping she somehow imagined the horror in front of her, yet knowing she could never imagine something like that. She felt Irvine's hand on her shoulder and turned around with a forced smile, trying to prove him she's fine.

Seifer walked past them, into the cave, observing every terrified face with pain in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Irvine whispered.

Selphie didn't wait to hear it twice. She quickly turned and disappeared behind Irvine's back. Irvine slowly followed her, leaving Seifer behind them.

"They were my friends, my …people I used to see every day…" Elly whispered between the sobs. Zell tightened his grip, unable to find words that could make her feel better, if those words existed at all. He was sitting in front of the cave, under the tree, with Elly's trembling body in his arms.

"We'll revenge them." Zell quietly offered the only consolation he could. Elly rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. As she calmed a little she suddenly opened them again and carefully stood up, looking him apologetically in the eyes. Zell tried to avoid her look.

"Elly, are you ok?" Selphie ran toward them, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Elly nodded silently.

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

The room was awfully cold. The floors were wet and Rinoa couldn't stand the glow of the crystals anymore. She was sitting in the corner of the bed and hugging her knees, thinking how everything went wrong. She wasn't crying anymore, her eyes were dry. Too many things had happened, and they had happened too fast. Rinoa was sitting there, unable to feel or think clearly, waiting to see what's coming next.

And then she heard someone unlocking her door. Only thing she prayed for in that moment was that it wasn't him. She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to see what they have made of him. On the other hand, she didn't want to see Ian either. Just the thought of that man was creeping her out. And that queen-woman …no, she didn't want to see anyone right now.

But the door opened and revealed those icy blue eyes she knew so well.

As she saw him, Rinoa lowered her head in her knees. She had enough of this torture and just wanted everything to end soon.

Squall put something on the desk without even glancing towards her and walked toward her bed. She waited him to leave, but after few minutes of silence, she looked up to see what's happening. There was a tray on the desk. On it was something that looked like roasted meat and potatoes. Next to it was an apple and a glass of juice. She glanced towards Squall. He was standing next to her bed with a long white dress in his hands.

"The Queen wants you to wear this for the ceremony." He said coldly when he noticed she was looking at him.

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked quietly but bitterly.

"The Queen wants you to wear it." He responded in the same tone.

"…Whatever." Rinoa whispered and hung back her head. She heard the door being closed and locked.

_…Ceremony…what ceremony for Hyne's sake? Who cares anyway… But why does she need a ceremony? She can just kill me and take the powers… but yea, what fun would it be then? …Damned ceremony… _

Rinoa walked toward the table and took the green apple in her hand, looked at it and put it down. She reached for the glass of juice and took a sip of it. Strawberry juice…it was always her favourite, but now it was making her sick. He turned around and her eyes fell on the white dress. She took it in her arms. _Beautiful…it truly is beautiful…what an irony _She put it against her body. _…If I already have to die, I may as well look good doing it. _A cold smile appeared on her face.

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

"Ritual… ritual…what damn ritual for Hyne's sake!?" Ellone was sitting in Quistis' dorm by the desk covered in piles of books and reading the "Secrets and Legends of Elron" with little Lilly sleeping in her lap. "'The night when the crystals are the only light in the dark.' What is this about?"

Angelo, who was sleeping on the bed, sleepily raised his head welcoming Quistis, who just entered in the room.

"Here." Quistis put a cup of tea in front of Elly. "Seems you haven't found anything useful yet, huh? Rest a little, drink your tea, I'll take your place." She offered.

Elly gave her a thankful smile and stood up. Taking her tea, she sat in the soft armchair near the desk.

"So, any progress?" Quistis asked, her eyes already focused on the book.

"Not really…We know they want Rinoa's powers and they need some kind of ritual to do it…but we still don't know what it is, and I think we're running out of time…" Ellone nervously put the cup back down on the desk.

"…I don't think we'll find anything useful here anymore…Wait, Elle? How did you know where to find this book?" Quistis raised her look from the book.

"…It was Dr. Odin's book; I took it while he was keeping me in Esthar. I didn't think I'd need it. I was still a child back then and I noticed that it was important to him…so I took it and left it here in the library when I first came. Why are you asking?"

"If the book was that important for Dr. Odin…" Quistis started.

"Then he must know something about it!" Elly continued. "Pass me the phone! Hurry!"

Quistis handed her the phone and, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, Ellone quickly dialled a number.

"Hi uncle Laguna …No, I still don't know anything about Squall, but we're doing everything we can…Yes, actually you can help. I need to speak with Dr Odin as soon as possible …Ok, thanks… I'll call you as soon as we find something out. Bye uncle, take care." She hanged up and dialled another number.

Quistis heard knocking on the door and went to open it.

"Matron!" Quistis smiled.

A small smile for a moment appeared on Edea's worried face. "Any news?"

Quistis shook her head. "No…but I think we're on a good way…" She pointed toward Ellone, who hanged up the phone and met two questioning looks. The expression on her face wasn't a good sign.

"It's an ancient ritual…it consists of …" Elly's voice began trembling "…a knight killing his sorceress… Dr. Odin was simply thrilled that he had the possibility to tell me that…I guess he heard what's happening."

Edea closed her eyes in pain.

"We have to stop it…" Quistis whispered.

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

The forest around them was slowly getting darker. The silence was heavier than ever. Losing their hopes, four friends were sitting on the grass outside the cave, waiting with a mutual question in their head…what to do.

Zell was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and head bowed down. He was doing his best to find a way out of this situation, but the only thought that was constant in his head was Elly. He hated himself for it, he felt as if he was betraying his friends…but still couldn't help it.

Elly's heart was filled with guilt. Right next to her, Selphie was resting in Irvine's hands. _Why is it so hard for me? Why can't I simply let myself go? Hell, I'd need a hug right now…but, if I'd ask him for a hug now, I'd be using him... I surely don't want that… Is there a chance that things between us go back to how they were? Do I want that? Could I risk depending on him? …It's too late now anyway…I've hurt him enough; I have no right to ask for anything…I must concentrate on our mission…Hyne, Rin where are you? How can we find you? _

Seifer came from the cave, interrupting their thoughts. The blond gunblader looked desperate. He walked away from them, toward an old oak tree, and threw himself on the ground below it. He put his arms below his head and silently looked toward the sky, in reality not seeing anything. _I told her she could count one me…I promised her I'll do my best to find him…I told her everything is going to be aright and I owed her so much more…and look at me now! Lying under a stupid tree while she might already be dead! The second time I've failed…why do I even keep trying…biggest failure ever… _He closed his eyes.

Elly was observing him since he came. She felt pity for the poor man, no one was there for him and she knew the feeling. Slowly, she stood up and walked toward him. As she reached him, she sat on the grass next to him.

"Seifer?" She whispered.

He opened his eyes still not looking at her.

"Don't put the blame on you…" She tried again, without any success.

"We can still find a way…"

"No we can't!" He spoke abruptly but quietly. "She's trapped in there with some lunatic, a damn dragoon and a knight who cannot help her even if he'd want to…and we can't find the damn entrance!"

"…I promised" He continued quietly. "I've promised myself I'd not gonna let anything happen to her…'cause I care for her and I've done enough damage this far."

"You've done all you could." Elly put her hand on his.

"No I haven't!" He shouted and forcefully dragged his hand away, leaving her startled. "…Sorry… those are my demons…I shouldn't have yelled at you…sorry." He apologised.

"It's ok." She offered him a small smile.

Zell was watching them from the distance and couldn't help feeling jealous. He felt pity for the blond gunblader too…but still, Seifer was there next to her now, and not him.

Elly stood up, and walked back, leaving Seifer alone with his thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and lost her balance. In unison, both guys ran to help her. Seifer, who was closer to her, caught her in his arms as she was falling. Zell stopped, not knowing what to do. His heart was telling him to run there and take her in his arms, protect her, but his mind was telling him that he has no right to do it anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he met Irvine's understanding look. Selphie was kneeling next to Elly, who seemed unconscious.

_ Elly, can you hear me? _Ellone's voice echoed in Elly's mind.

_I hear you, what happened? _

_ We found out what the ritual is! Listen, during the ritual, the knight has to kill his sorceress! _

Elly gasped. Zell froze.

"Elly, what's happening, can you hear me?" Selphie was trying to wake her up.

_Ellone, we can't find them, we can't find the entrance that leads toward the centre of the cave! _Elly started panicking.

_ You should follow the crystals; they're bigger closer you are to the Power __Crystal__, where the ritual has to take place. Hurry now, please! _Ellon pleaded.

_Okay, bye. _

_ Take care, all of you! _

Elly opened her eyes, meeting her friends' worried looks.

"I'm fine, it was Ellone." She explained.

Zell released a breath of relief.

"What happened? What did she tell you?" Seifer asked.

"The ritual…A knight has to kill his sorceress during the ritual… we have to find them! Ellone said we should follow the crystals, bigger they are, closer we are to the Power Crystal!"

Seifer carefully put Elly on the ground, stood up and ran toward the cave.

"Seifer wait, don't go alone!" Elly shouted while standing up.

"What's wrong with him?" Selphie asked.

"Bigger crystals…where were the biggest crystals you've seen?" Zell offered an explanation with a cold voice.

Elly hugged her arms around her, feeling cold just by thinking of it.

"Ok, girls, you wait here, we're going to find the damn entrance and then we'll call you." Irvine turned toward the cave.

"No, wait…I can handle it…we don't have enough time for you coming back for us…we're going all together." Elly's voice was trembling, but it was obvious that the decision was made.

Irvine looked at Selphie, who nodded, and then back at Ellone. "Let's go."

Together, they walked toward the cave. Selphie ran in front, toward Irvine, leaving Elly alone with her fears.

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

"It's coming close my queen, your victory is coming closer. Can you sense it my queen?" Ian knelt in front of the throne.

Searyn was sitting on her throne with her head up and a victorious smile on her face. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything, my queen, and tomorrow is the night without the moon. 'The night when the crystals are the only light in the dark'" He smiled, but suddenly closed his eyes.

"What is it? Is it the knight again?" Concern appeared on Searyn's face.

Ian shook his head absentmindedly, it was something else.

"They are here again…" Ian opened his eyes. "SeeDs."

"Stupid SeeDs. Can't they see they're walking toward their deaths? Why do they think I'd let them ruin my plan? ...summon your dragon!"

"As you wish my queen." Ian closed his eyes and a big green gold figure appeared in the round room. The dragon was completely still.

"Zodraken." Searyn spoke with a strict voice. The dragon's eyes faced her. "Is any of them of any use for us?"

_ THERE'S A GIRL. ONE OF THOSE WHO LIVE WITH POWER, ONE OF THOSE WE CHASED. I WAS AFTER HER ONCE ALREADY; A HUMAN MALE SAVED HER THEN. SHE HAS A GREAT POWER, BUT THAT IS THE POWER YOU WILL NOT NEED. THE POWER OF THE YOUNG SORCERESS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU THE MOST POWERFUL MORTAL BEING IN THE PRESENT TIME. I WILL GET RID OF THE SEEDS, THEY WON'T BOTHER YOU ANYMORE. _A dark voice echoed in Searyn's mind. She lowered her head; raising it she revealed a greedy fire in her eyes.

"I want them captured" She ordered determinately.

"But, my queen, if we kill them we'll be sure…" Ian started.

"I said I want them captured." Searyn repeated, leaving no place for discussion.

"Zodraken?" She called.

The dragon, which seemed distant and was facing the wall in front of him while they were talking, faced her again.

"Can you capture them?" She asked.

_ I WILL NEED THE COMMANDER. _

"Ian, call the commander. And…prepare the chains."

Ian bowed his head and closed his eyes again.

_´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´_

Elly was walking through the cave lost in her thoughts. She barely noticed the walls passing by her. The cave was scary enough during the day, but now, when the only light was coming from the crystals, every shadow was sending chills down her spine. She could feel the crystals slowly drawing motivation and that little bit of happiness she still had left, leaving only the emptiness she despised so much – depression. Everything was dark again, and there seemed to be no reason to continue. Yet, she was walking on, not really aware of her surrounding. Coming to the end of the passage, she noticed her friends standing in front of a closed door. _Why is the door closed? ...we've left it open. _

Seifer was trying to break a piece of crystal to open the door, but apparently, the crystals were too big in this part of the cave. Elly passed by him and walking pass the other she took the piece of crystal from her pocket and hurried to draw the triangle on the door before she could change her mind. As the door was slowly rising, she felt someone taking her hand. Turning her head, she saw Selphie giving her a reassuring smile. Faking a smile, she turned back. Once again she met empty stares from the other side of the crystals. She inhaled deeply. Her friends were silent behind her; they were giving her some time to adjust. Suddenly she noticed a shadow in the end of the room_. …Manuell? _Her hart stopped. Abruptly, she started running toward the end of the room, taking aback her friends. Before they were able to react, the stone that was closing the door fell back down. As she heard the thunder of the stone, she stopped and turned, feeling the panic taking over her. She was left alone in this eerie cage. _Alone? _

Slowly, she turned back, hoping, expecting to see him and yet she knew he was dead.

-----------------------------

A/N: I'm alive! I know it has been a long time since I last updated this story, and I'm really sorry because of it. I'll try to update the following chapters as soon as possible.

I want to apologise once again to all of you, but also to thank you for keeping up with me.

Please review!

Rinoica


End file.
